Dividing Lines
by Sliverloc303
Summary: The Ark Camp and the 100 Camp don't mix but then Bellamy Blake kidnaps Clarke Griffin to help his sister. It could be the beginning of a war except that Clarke went of her own free will and in the end, she may not want to go back. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Clarke narrowed her eyes, trying to pick out shapes in the darkness. She went closer to the metal wall; her fingers perched on the edge of the small hole. Behind her, she could just hear the shouts of the guards and the crackling of the fires in camp. But all she wanted was to try and see something beyond the wall.

The remaining population of the Ark was squeezed into this small camp, with its suppressing high walls and strict rules. There wasn't really enough space but the Council didn't want to build out in case of Grounders or animals. The sky above them wasn't hard to see but anything outside the walls was. When Clarke had imagined Earth, she never guessed that it would be so like the Ark. In both cases, all people got to see were the stars.

She saw the sense in it of course-using the ships as houses and communal areas for the population, keeping everyone in the same pace. Yet what it really meant was that the whole camp smelt like metal and fuel, while armed soldiers marched around them.

Not that she could complain about it. They weren't allowed leave camp unless it was to gather food and water. Ever since Jaha had died sending the Ark down, Diana had taken over and wouldn't allow anyone to go against her rules. She said it was to keep them safe but Clarke couldn't be sure. Just once, she wanted to go outside and see this planet they had worked so hard to get to. She didn't want to be like the Council, telling everyone to be afraid of the Earth.

Someone's hand suddenly came down on her shoulder and Clarke swung around to see Diana staring at her.

"Miss Griffin," she said in a cold tone, "You know that no one is allowed near the wall at night time."

Clarke tried to shrug her hand off without seeming disgusted but it wasn't easy. "I was just-."

"Clarke?" Abby Griffin's voice cut through the air and Clarke quickly walked over to her mother.

"Dr Griffin, I thought Clarke here was your apprentice? Can't you keep her busy?" Diana asked as two guard came to stand either side of her.

Clarke saw her Mom's jaw twitch in anger but somehow Abby managed to respond pleasantly. "Of course, Diana. Clarke was just about to leave anyway, weren't you honey?"

Clarke nodded quickly and after getting a bag of her rations from her mom, she hurried off. She hated being near Diana, it gave her the creeps. The woman had almost as oppressive an air as the walls around the camp.

Plus, being near the Chancellor reminded her of Jaha, who in turn reminded her of Wells; her best friend who had died in the landing. She had lost both him and her father that day; Jake Griffin had been on a separate drop ship from his wife and daughter and it had exploded. Clarke didn't even want to think of it anymore.

With a sigh, Clarke sat against the metal of a drop ship, munching on her rations and locating Kane a few feet away. He was sitting across from her, near a camp fire.

It wasn't like the ones she had seen in pictures because this one had metal guards around it to stop burns and in case anyone put it out. The Ark Camp was really strict about wasting supplies.

But despite this, Kane sat by it and spoke to the number of small children gathered around him. They were small for their ages; not having enough rations or seeing enough sunlight did that to a person. However, it was like Chancellor Diana said: humanity must make sacrifices to survive the harsh world of Earth. Clarke snorted at her own thoughts and decided to ignore them. She listened instead.

"Alright so, I am sure you all know the story of the war and how the Ark came to be?" Kane asked and the children chorused with "Yes!" and the occasional "Duh!"

Clarke smiled at this despite her bad mood. Many of the children were orphans; their parents have perished in the landing. They all knew her because she snuck extra food to them and warmer blankets.

Kane chuckled and straightened up. "Of course, I am clearly talking to geniuses here. Anyway, nearly two years ago we discovered that the Ark was dying. In order to save human kind, the Council made a difficult decision. They sent 100 teenage delinquents down to Earth to see if it was survivable. Those teenagers discovered that it was."

Excitement bubbled amongst the children and Clarke couldn't blame them; she knew what happened next.

"The 100 sent up camp and began to prepare for us to join them. They flourished despite the hardships. But they faced unknown enemies: The First Grounders."

Some of the children gasped and huddled closer together. Others looked up at the trees peeking over the high walls of their camp, as if the First Grounders were going to pounce at any moment.

"The First Grounders thought the 100 had declared war," Kane continued, "The 100 refused to allow that tribe to harm them so they fought back, with weapons found in bunkers and rocket fuel from their ship. The 100 were lead by a stowaway, the only older brother we know of: Bellamy Blake."

There were hoots from the children and Clarke didn't miss the grin on Kane's face. This Bellamy Blake was a hero in some peoples' eyes. He had led a bunch of teenagers into a successful war and had come out the other side whole. To others, he was a criminal who risked too much for his little sister and defied the laws of the Ark.

The children whispered stories about him while many adults kept any respect they had for him to themselves. Even without his hero status, he was the only big brother they knew of. Diana still kept the one child law in place.

Clarke had little opinion of him. She had never seen a picture of him or met him in person so how could she judge? Kane shushed the children in case the soldiers heard but kept talking.

"Bellamy Blake helped the camp expand and it is rumoured that with the help of another delinquent, he created peace between the 100 and the remaining Grounders. Does anyone know who that other delinquent was?"

"Finn!" a little girl said and suddenly Clarke felt Kane's gaze on her. She just blushed and looked down at her berries.

"Yes, Finn Collins aided Bellamy in the peace negotiations but, as you all know, Finn lives with us now."

Clarke almost expected the boy to jump out of the shadows as if on cue. He had a habit of doing such a thing. In her mind, it was a mistake for him to rejoin the Ark but he experienced some extra freedom because of his knowledge of the Grounders. He also seemed to have a soft spot for her, which the entire camp knew about. He never failed to make the kids laugh so that was something.

"Anyway," Kane continued on, "When we landed, we expected the 100 to join us, to unite the camps. But they had other ideas. They didn't want to live by our rules anymore so they refused to follow the Council. That is why to this day, we live separate from the 100 camp. Many parents of the 100 joined their children as did a few families from the lower classes."

Clarke saw Kane pause but he kept going to finish the story. "But we live here, at the Ark Camp, and we are starting life on Earth all over again."

The kids grinned back with sleepy smiles. "I think it's time for bed," he said and with a nod, some parents appeared to pick up their children. Clarke watched as they separated, going off to the designated sections of the camp to sleep. That left a group of children by the fire, those who had no one to tuck them into bed.

She stood up and dusted herself off before walking towards them. Their little faces lit up at the sight of her.

"Clarke!" they greeted but she got straight to business: people weren't allowed walk around after dark.

"Alright kids, it really is time for bed," she said and ushered them away from the fire. These orphans had a small area near her family's section but it was nothing but a pile of blankets and an overhanging piece of metal to keep the rain out.

Her own house may have been one room but it was bigger than most because she was a Council member's daughter. She wished she could bring them inside to her place again but Diana was getting suspicious. She tucked all the kids up with their thin blankets, some of them already asleep.

"Clarke?" She looked to see one of the oldest boys, Chris, staring at her from his spot. He was only about eight but she had seen him already giving his rations to younger kids or even his jacket. She noticed that he wasn't wearing it so she made sure to remember to find another one for him somewhere. The privileged children didn't need several different ones when an orphan was left shivering.

"What is it, Chris?" she asked softly, drawing the blanket closer around him.

"Do you think the 100 camp is nice?" he asked innocently.

Clarke paused, not knowing how to answer him. She had imagined what it could be like; maybe they had freedom, maybe they had more food. But she just grinned at Chris and smoothed his short blonde hair back.

"I'm sure it is."

Chris smiled but she could see his eyes closing. "I bet it's awesome. Bellamy Blake would make it awesome."

Clarke tried not to laugh as the boy fell asleep. He was making a hero out of someone he had never met. She made sure they were all comfortable before getting up and walking towards her section. She was tiered after a long day helping her mom and all she wanted was to fall asleep under her own blanket.

She crossed the wide open area that held a few other fires and she had her section in sight when she suddenly heard gun shots. Jumping slightly, Clarke turned around to see guards shooting through holes in the north wall into the forest. She could hear yelling and crowds started to appear out of their sections. The gunfire stopped suddenly and Diana strode over to the wall with her personal bodyguards in tow.

Clarke looked over to the orphans' area and although they were awake again, Chris was making sure they didn't get up and in the way. Clarke was about to go check on them again when she felt a hand on her arm.

Finn appeared with a soft smile and warm eyes. "Don't worry Clarke," he said, "It's probably an animal or something. Those guards jump at their own shadow."

Clarke nodded but her heart was still beating pretty fast. She noticed the people around them whispering and glancing their way. Finn's hand was still curled around her arm. A part of her always said to just go with it; to just fall for his charms completely. She was the Princess of the Ark, apparently, and he was the golden boy. They were practically a fairytale. It made sense, didn't it?

She still pulled away, her face getting red. She sent him a friendly nod and then hurried back to the children. As she passed by the guards, she caught sight of the dark trees through the holes in the wall.

Funny, she couldn't help but think; animals never came this close to camp.

* * *

"Bellamy!"

It wasn't unusual to hear his name being called throughout camp, being the leader meant being needed everywhere.

But this time it was Jasper calling him and the last time he saw Jasper, he was heading to the lake with Octavia and a hunting party. They had been gone since yesterday to look for medicinal seaweed and Octavia had begged him to let her go. It was a little close to the Ark Camp in Bellamy's opinion but since they never left their walls and they would have to cross a large river, he decided to take the chance.

Bellamy quickly jumped up from the porch of his home, dropping the knife he was sharpening. When he heard his name again, more desperate this time, Bellamy sprinted through the camp to the medical bay.

It was a large area of the original drop ship that had brought the 100 to Earth, even though the camp itself had grown. He burst through the doors to see his little sister stretched out on one of the tables, her clothes covered in blood. He felt bile rise in his throat but he pushed past Miller and Monroe to get to her side.

"Octavia?!" he exclaimed, taking her hand and scanning her for her injuries. Her face was covered in sweat and her eyes met his.

"Bell...it hurts..."

He pushed back the long strands of hair from her forehead and mumbled, "I know, it's going to be ok. You're going to be fine O."

He snapped his gaze over to Jasper, the one other guy he trusted with his sister. He looked distraught and was covered in dirt and leaves with scratches all over. "She was chasing a rabbit, she wanted it for dinner," he choked out, "Before we knew it, she had gotten too close to the Ark Camp. They shot out in the dark at her."

Bellamy saw red, wanting to tear apart the person who had done this. He looked at her side and saw that makeshift bandages were tied around it.

"What's the damage?" he managed to say with a level voice, "Do we have anything that can help her?"

He was speaking to Monty, the expert in all plants and medicines. The boy looked at him but shook his head. "The bullet must have gone through something first because it came apart before it hit her. That means that a bunch of shrapnel is in her side. None of us know how to take it out without doing more harm. It's too intricate a job."

Bellamy let out a slow breath as he felt his sister squeeze his hand in pain.

"Bellamy, what do we do?" Jasper asked in desperation. They didn't have a proper doctor in camp, just one or two people who picked things up as they went along. Bellamy stared at Octavia, who was trying to stay strong.

"We don't have anyone qualified enough to heal these wounds," he said in a low voice, "But the Ark Camp does."

Miller walked to stand beside him, his gun still strapped to his back. "Bellamy we can't just walk into the Ark Camp and ask could Abby Griffin please come out and help us."

"We won't be," Bellamy said, standing up straight again. He looked at the other four, his face hardening. "Griffin has a daughter, remember? The Princess of the Ark; whatever her name is."

"Clarke," Octavia breathed out, "I remember the stories about her..."

Bellamy nodded. "I'll bet my best knife that Clarke Griffin knows how to heal O. She used to work in the infirmary and who would be stupid enough to not want to learn how to heal themselves down here. Abby Griffin would bring too much attention but not this Clarke."

"Again, we can't just ask the Ark Camp-."

"We won't be asking," Bellamy stated. They all caught on quick enough and Jasper was the first to nod.

"We should go now and get there by first light," he said, "I've heard that's when their hunting parties go out. That may be our chance."

Bellamy looked at Monroe and Miller. "Get James and Carter. Tell them we're heading out and why. Bring the guns."

They nodded once and left. Bellamy looked at Octavia again and she gave him a weak smile. He returned it but kissed her forehead. "If the Ark Camp hurt you," he said, "Then the Ark Camp can save you."

* * *

Clarke got up early the next morning, sneaking out of her section without waking her mom. She shut the metal door behind her quietly and shrugged on her jacket before leaving. There was barely anyone up so Clarke spotted the hunting group easily.

She jogged over to them and greeted Jackson, her mom's assistant. "Morning," she said, "Are you heading out now?"

Jackson nodded and swung his empty bag over his shoulder. "Yup, some are going to catch squirrels but I'm getting some herbs that your mom needs."

Clarke nodded and then asked, "Can I come with you? To help I mean?"

Jackson frowned and glanced back towards her section. "Does your mom know you're going?" he asked and Clarke felt herself nod. "Yah, she wants me to learn more about collecting plants in the field."

She knew it was wrong to lie but after her run in with Diana, Clarke wanted out. She wanted to see more of Earth, even if it was barely a mile away from camp. Jackson hesitated but when a guard called him to attention, he made up his mind.

"Alright fine, but you have to stay close to me. Don't wander off."

He turned around so he missed her scowl. She wasn't a child; she didn't need to be minded. Clarke followed the others out into the forest, the clanging of the metal gate shutting behind her. She suddenly felt a weight lift from between her shoulder blades as she stared out at the forest. It was so green; a mixture of colours she had never really seen before.

"Clarke, come on," Jackson called to her, seeing that she was at the back of the group.

She barely hurried up, her head looking around instead. She pressed her hands against the bark of a tree and ran it through the grass. She looked up at the blue sky, somehow looking different from the outside of camp. It was just occurring to Clarke that she should start gathering herbs, when a hand shot out and clamped down on her mouth.

She screamed but it was muffled of course and another arm dragged her behind a tree. She struggled and kicked as someone carried her away. Finally, her elbow made contact with something and the grip loosened. She wrenched herself away but suddenly there was another guy in front of her.

This one was lanky, with brown hair and his clothes clearly marked him as a member of the 100 camp. He held out his hands as if to calm her but Clarke kicked his shins and shoved him away. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted two others coming so she spun around, ready to run.

But she skidded to a halt when she met the end of a gun. It was steadily pointed at her and she raised her eyes to look at the person holding it.

He was taller than her, older with dark eyes and dark hair that curled. He had a smattering of freckles and a jacket over his broad shoulders. He was dangerously attractive. And she could pretty much guess who he was.

"Bellamy Blake," she stated quietly.

Bellamy's lips moved into a smirk at this, and he replied, "You must be Clarke, the Princess."

She frowned at the nickname but kept still. There was no point in screaming either. They had gone too far from camp for anyone to get to her before one of the 100 did something. "Anything I can help you with?" she asked, with mock friendliness, "Or did your minion just grab me for fun?"

"Dude, I think she broke my nose!"

Bellamy's eyes darted to Miller, who was holding his bloody face. But he looked back at Clarke, meeting her defiant gaze. He couldn't believe he luck when he saw her walking right out of her camp. He was glad that he remembered what she looked like from his days on the Ark. Everyone knew who she was back then.

Her blonde hair fell down her back softly and her blue eyes looked at him with curiosity. She was small too but judging from Miller's bloody nose, she could look after herself.

"Did you hear gun shots last night Princess? Or were you already in your tower by then?"

The frown on her face told him everything he needed to know.

"Your guards shot my sister; they put a bullet in her side."

Clarke blinked, actually stepping forward. "What? Where is she? Have you taken the bullet out-do you make sure the wound was clean?"

Bellamy frowned at her in confusion. This was not exactly how he expected this to go. Clarke kept looking at him, completely ignoring the gun now. "Don't you have someone who can help her?"

Bellamy straightened up and replied, "No, that's why we're taking you. You are going to save my sister, Princess."

"Of course I am!" Clarke exclaimed, "Can you get this gun out of my face now?"

Almost in shock, Bellamy put the gun away. He faced Clarke, his hands on his hips. "You do realise that we are kidnapping you, right?" he asked but Clarke just mirrored his posture.

"Don't be ridiculous; this is a...business transaction. I go willingly to heal your sister and then I return to my own camp."

Bellamy looked her up and down and Clarke ordered herself not to blush as she felt those eyes on her. Finally he reached her face again and asked, "What do you get out of this 'business transaction' then?"

Clarke shrugged before replying, "I want to see your camp. No one from the Ark camp has had contact with any of you in two years."

Bellamy took a step forward, so Clarke had to tilt her head to look in his eyes. "So, you want to spy on us?" he accused her but confusion flashed across her face.

"No," she said, her voice getting softer, "I just...want to see..."

It seemed like a pathetic answer but Bellamy understood her perfectly. "The Princess wants out of her tower?" he mused and she scowled at the name again.

Bellamy smirked and held out a hand. "You can stay until you heal my sister. Deal?"

Clarke took his hand and shook it, neither of them dwelling on the fact that her hand looked tiny compared to his.

"Now, we can go as soon as I set his nose," Clarke said, turning her head to stride over to Miller. He looked terrified for a moment but allowed her to help him.

Bellamy watched her, his mind trying to catch up with what had just happened. This girl had just negotiated the terms of her own kidnapping. It wasn't even a kidnapping anymore. He would think more about it but Octavia needed Clarke and they were running out of time.

"Let's move," Bellamy said to the others and Clarke counted five teenagers, all around her age. With the adrenaline from before, she hadn't had the time to see them all.

"What, you didn't bring some rope to tie me up?" she asked, walking right beside Bellamy.

"Well, we were hoping to knock you out so I didn't have to put up with you talking. That plan might still be used."

Clarke snorted at his threat and turned to her left to see the other guy she'd hit. "Sorry about your shins," she said but he grinned at her.

"It's ok, I kind of deserved it; trying to kidnap you and all. I'm Jasper."

"Clarke," she replied and she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. He saw this and smiled again but this time it was wearier.

"I was with Octavia when she was shot; she's my good friend. We're all worried."

Clarke glanced at Bellamy again but he kept his eyes forward and marched on. Clarke knew she should be afraid of him but she wasn't, not even the slightest. Instead, with the prospect of seeing more of Earth, Clarke was excited.

* * *

Finn watched as the six members of the 100 took Clarke away. He wanted to run right after them and take her back but he was outnumbered. Plus, that would mean admitting to everyone that he knew ways in and out of the camp.

He had exited one of these ways when he heard Clarke had gone with the hunting party. Maybe they could have sneaked off or something. But when he had found her, she was already surrounded by Bellamy Blake and his goons. He couldn't hear what they were saying but they took Clarke away which was all that mattered.

Glancing back at the walls of the Ark Camp, and then towards the direction of the hunting party, Finn finally made up his mind. He quietly followed Clarke, knowing that they were headed back towards their own camp. With those guns, he couldn't rescue Clarke by himself but he could follow their trail and make sure that she was safe.

A face flashed through his mind, one that he had tried to forget for two years. Would Raven still be at the 100 camp? Had she forgiven him for dumping her?

He shook his head and kept going, treading softly through the forest.

* * *

"This cannot end well."

Standing on the top of a large hill, Hunter looked through the binoculars and followed the small group. He could easily pick out Bellamy Blake and the doctor's daughter, walking side by side in the direction of the 100 camp. He passed the binoculars to his sister, who casually looked through them to see Finn scampering after the group.

"This cannot end well," Hunter said again.

"You're repeating yourself," Caitlin commented.

He looked over at her and replied, "The statement needed repeating. This is without doubt one of Blake's worst ideas."

"He's trying to save his sister," Caitlin said, "I'd do the exact same for you, little brother."

"You've done worse," Hunter added and Caitlin just grinned.

"Either way, it's not our problem. Let the Sky People sort it out for themselves."

Hunter sighed and took the binoculars back. He knew that he and his people owed much to Blake and his camp-they had fought against the most bloodthirsty Grounder tribe in the area. It had helped his own tribe step in and finish the job. But that didn't mean he could support any stupid plans.

"You never know," Caitlin said, "This could all work out for the best."

Hunter gave her a disbelieving look. They could only hope that whatever came of this, it didn't affect the tribe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Clarke had always known the approximate location of the 100 Camp. It was at least a day's walk away and there was a large river between the two camps. Thinking about the distance was a lot different from actually walking it however. Unlike Bellamy and the others, she was not used to walking this far. But she refused to let Bellamy see that so she kept going.

Even when she saw the river for the first time, she barely let herself pause to admire it. That could be done on the way back when there wasn't a young girl at risk. Clarke followed Bellamy as he used rocks to step across a shallower part of the river.

"Don't fall in," he said, "It may look harmless but the river's currents get worse as the year goes on. In a few weeks, the river will be going so fast it'll be impossible to cross."

They all reached the other side with only wet boots and splashed trousers. The day went on and they barely stopped for food and a rest. Bellamy just wanted to get Clarke back to his sister.

It was the evening by the time the walls of the 100 Camp were sighted. Clarke ran her eyes over the wooden structure; it wasn't as high as the Ark's but it went further out and across. Their camp must be huge.

Bellamy shouted to the guards up on top of the wall and suddenly the gates were opened. Clarke stepped through them and she could barely take in all she was seeing. The 100 Camp was almost like a town with dirt tracks that ran between actual wooden buildings. These weren't the misshapen, metal sections of the Ark Camp-these were sturdy, well built structures.

Bellamy led her to a wide open are with a large fire in the middle. It had no grates over it and surrounding this were not only the first drop ship but two main wooden buildings. The one to her left was a large hall with steps leading up to it. On the right was a smaller house. This looked like someone lived in it, judging by the porch outside and the crafted chairs sitting on it. They even had windows! What surprised Clarke the most was the people. There were so many of them but they looked content, happy. They moved around each other with so much space, carrying food and supplies that Clarke had only dreamed of.

"Keep focused Princess."

Bellamy's voice made her look in his direction. He was standing in his kingdom, in the place he built from the ground up. People were looking curiously at them but Clarke didn't break his gaze.

"You're here to save my sister; so get to work."

She nodded once and he escorted her into the drop ship.

"Bellamy!"

Clarke jumped at the broken voice that echoed around the room as they entered. Bellamy was suddenly gone from her side as he hurried over to the girl on one of the tables.

"Hey O, I'm here," he said softly and took her hand. "I brought someone to help you."

He looked at Clarke with a hard expression but she was already inspecting the wound. "Hi, I'm Clarke. You must be Octavia," she said.

Octavia nodded once, clearly in pain.

Clarke glanced around at the medical bay, checking all the instruments and plants they had. She could work with this. Using the alcohol nearby, she sterilised her hands and her tools before going back to Octavia.

"This is going to hurt but hold on ok?" she said to the younger girl, who just clung to her brother's hand again.

* * *

Outside the drop ship, everyone tried to make themselves busy. It wasn't easy when they could hear Octavia's whimpering and occasional screams. A crowd had gathered around Jasper and Miller, asking about the blonde girl with their leader. Some already knew who she was and figured why she was there. Griffin was a doctor from the Ark-Octavia needed a doctor. Easy. They all knew that it would take more than a day's walk and a hostile camp to stop Bellamy.

Noise inside the drop ship ceased and Miller ordered everyone to move along. He glanced at Jasper, who was sitting on the steps outside the Main Hall, staring at the drop ship. Miller had already told Monroe, James and Carter to get some food and sleep but there was no point in telling Jasper. He would stand guard until Bellamy gave the ok to see Octavia.

Miller looked at the drop ship again, remembering the sight of Clarke and Bellamy walking in front of him. It was a mistake bringing her here in the first place but then the girl had come because she wanted to. She surprised Bellamy anyway.

Miller sighed and strolled to his own house, hoping that his housemates had something ready for dinner. He would need a few more hours sleep before trying to process exactly how terrible things could go.

* * *

Clarke's hands threatened to shake as she stitched up the last of Octavia's wounds. Thankfully, none of the bullet fragments had hit anything important and by keeping them in, it stopped much of the bleeding.

Clarke had done a good job but as she had been picking out the pieces of metal, she had sudden been hit by the memories of the landing. It had been nearly two years ago but as Octavia's blood stained her fingers, Clarke was brought back to it all over again.

It had been a catastrophe. Bodies were everywhere and people had died right in front of her as she had been trying to save them. The death of her father had nearly ruined her and Abby but they kept it together in order to do their jobs. But when they failed to save Wells, seeing him die, Clarke had lost it. She remembered screaming and crying, her mother wrapping her in a hug that did little to help. There had been so much blood. It had taken her a while to move passed it but helping Octavia was sending her back.

She nearly had to stop with two pieces left to go but it was then that she had seen Bellamy's face. He was whispering to his sister, trying to distract her and wipe her tears at the same time. He was mumbling things she chose not to overhear, words of comfort from one family member to another. But his face had been so soft, so caring. It was unlike the hard edges she had seen in the forest and the heroic idea of a man the stories spoke of in her camp. The calm look on his face helped her to focus, reminded her of her job.

So she kept going until she snipped the last thread and wrapped a bandage around the wound.

"She'll be fine," Clarke said, straightening up. She brushed her bloody hands on her jeans, if only to hide their shaking.

Bellamy smiled at Octavia once more before taking Clarke's arm and steering her towards the door. "Tell Miller outside to get someone to escort you back-and tell Jasper he can come in now."

Clarke frowned and grabbed his wrist before he could leave. "Are you kidding me?" she asked, "I just healed your sister after walking all day and now you're telling me to leave? I haven't eaten in hours, I'm exhausted-."

"How is that my problem?" Bellamy replied with little interest.

Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and scowled at him. He seemed so unaffected by the situation; his sister concerned him, not what his actions may cause. "You walked into enemy territory to get a doctor for your sister, you get that right? You remember how it was on the Ark? Well camp is exactly like that. They'll have noticed that I'm gone and they won't be happy when they find out where I went. You're pissing off dangerous people Bellamy!"

There would be a response to her going to the 100 Camp, even if she did go there willingly. Bellamy didn't seem to understand that. She saw his jaw clench and he took a step towards her. She stayed exactly where she was, feet planted firmly on the ground.

"First of all," he said, "I only consider it "enemy territory" when I actually see them as a threat, which I do not. Secondly, if you think that bring you here from under their noses is something that bothers me, then you are unbelievably wrong. That doesn't even come close to what I will do to protect my sister."

He gestured towards Octavia, who was resting after her ordeal.

"You don't get it because you don't have a sibling, so let me explain it to you. Protecting her is not a choice; it is not something I have to think about. From the moment she was born, it became an instinct. It's inscribed into my bones and if you think for one moment that I'm going to listen to some stuck up Princess lecture me on my actions then you are mistaken once again."

Clarke knew what he was saying but that didn't stop her anger. "Don't pretend to know me," she bit out, "You have no idea what any of us went through on the landing day. Trust me; no one can be "stuck up" after that."

Bellamy actually snorted and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh what, did the Princess have to sleep on the hard ground instead of a soft bed?"

Clarke let out a slow breath through her nose. "Yah," she replied, "After my father exploded and I pulled a metal spike out of my dead best friend's gut."

Bellamy blinked at her, all teasing gone from his face. She suddenly saw that soft look again and it made her stomach clench. She finally stepped back and cleared her throat.

"Um, keep the wound clean and change the bandages. Give her some juice from that ground up red plant on the table; it'll relieve some of the pain."

Bellamy nodded once and Clarke bolted from the room. She was out in the fresh air again but this time, everyone was staring at her. She immediately knew that they had heard every word of her and Bellamy's argument.

There was an awkward silence until some random person exclaimed, "Oh hey, look at that tree!" It seemed like a stuttering cue for everyone to turn back to work. Clarke looked around until she caught sight of Jasper, sitting on some stairs.

"You can go..." she muttered, gesturing back at the drop ship. He hopped up immediately and headed for the door. On his way there, he quickly reached out and hugged her. Clarke was surprised but patted him on the back before pulling away.

"Thanks Clarke," he exclaimed, before heading inside. Clarke wrung her hands together and noticed that they were still covered in blood. Walking down to the main part of camp, she quietly looked for some place to wash.

"Hey, you must be Clarke!" a voice said and she turned around to see a grinning boy her age.

"I'm Monty," he said, holding out a hand. She hesitated and he laughed when he saw the blood.

"Ah right, good call. Do you want to get that stuff off?"

"That would be great!" she exclaimed and he led her over to a small water trough.

* * *

Finn skirted around the edges of the 100 Camp's wall, staying out of sight of any guards. It had grown even more since he had left but he was sure that his old secrets entries were still there. It was getting darker, the sun hitting the horizon. If he was lucky, he could get in and out with Clarke and no one would know.

* * *

Bellamy hadn't come out from the drop ship yet so Clarke took up Monty's offer of dinner by the fire. He grabbed two plates from somewhere and gave her one, filled with meat, vegetables and even bread. Her eyes widened at the sight of the food but when she glanced at the others sitting around the fire, they had as much as her. They sat down on a log and she bit into the bread with a smile. It had been a long time since she had eaten food like this. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Monty staring at her. Clarke blushed and swallowed.

"Sorry," she said, "We don't have this kind of food at the Ark Camp."

Monty shrugged and dug into his meat. "It's alright: I ate like a wild animal when I first got here." The fire crackled warmly in front of her, somehow sending more heat into the night air than it would at the Ark Camp.

"Sounds like it sucks where you come from," a voice stated and Clarke looked around the fire to see a man eating dinner across from her and Monty.

He nodded to her and said, "The name's Wick. Thanks for saving the Boss's sister or else we'd all be in danger."

Monty laughed and Clarke found herself grinning. "You're welcome. And yes, the Ark Camp does kind of suck."

"Well it does if those are the clothes they give you," a woman spoke.

Clarke looked down at her rough jeans and thin shirt. They weren't terrible but when Clarke compared them with the clothes around her, they were a bit...moth-eaten. Even her jacket had holes in it and was wearing thin.

"Jennifer," the same woman called and a young girl popped up from her seat. "Go to my workshop and get that blue jacket from the table for Clarke here."

Jennifer nodded and scampered off.

"Oh, I have nothing to give you for it!" Clarke said but the woman brushed her off.

"Don't be silly, you did a good thing today. You deserve a reward."

Monty elbowed her with a grin and Clarke went back to her food.

"So they don't give you good jackets at the Ark Camp?" Wick asked and Clarke shook her head. "Oh no they do; we just have to make them last because Chancellor Diana doesn't like to waste supplies."

"Wait, that bitch is Chancellor?" Wick said with surprise.

The man next to him smacked him over the head for swearing near the children but he apologised and continued on. "Life must be hell with her in charge," he stated.

Clarke didn't want to reply and just then, little Jennifer returned with the jacket. It looked warm and waterproof. It even resembled the one Bellamy had been wearing, so like those of the original 100.

"Thank you so much," Clarke breathed out as she ran her hands over it.

"Are you really a Princess?"

Clarke looked up from the jacket to the girl's curious face.

"Bellamy called you Princess," Jennifer explained and Clarke gave her a gentle smile.

"No, I'm not a real Princess. Sorry."

Jennifer titled her head and stared at her. "You look like a Princess. Like how Bellamy looks like a King."

Clarke heard Monty snort with laughter and he leaned over to explain. "The kids call Bellamy the King sometimes because he's the leader. It's kind of cute."

Jennifer skipped back to her friends and Clarke felt safe replying. "He's certainly something at my camp. People still tell stories about him and the beginning of the 100."

There was light laughter from around the camp fire. "We're not saying Bellamy doesn't deserve praise," Monty said, "But the first few weeks here on Earth are not something people want to remember."

"What kind of stories do they tell?" Wick asked and Clarke found herself telling the same one Kane had told the children just the day before.

Laughter and chattered echoed around the camp fire and in turn Clarke started to listen to their stories, of Grounders and sea creatures that she had never heard of. Her stomach was full of food and Clarke couldn't remember the last time she was this relaxed. It was only when the fire was turning into glowing embers did she look up in time see Finn's face hidden near the water trough.

She did a good job keeping calm and quickly tried to think of a reason to get away. After seeing a stack of plates near the trough, she stood up with her own empty one. "I'll just leave this with the rest of them?" she asked and Monty nodded before turning back to the others.

Clarke walked over to the trough before ducking down behind it next to Finn. "What are you doing here?!" she hissed at him.

He looked at her with such surprise. "Rescuing you! In case it escaped your notice, you've been kidnapped Clarke."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Does it look like I've been kidnapped? I came here of my own free will to save a girl that the Ark guard shot. You need to leave Finn."

Finn refused to move, utterly baffled by Clarke's anger at him. "You're coming with me," he said, "I know a way out."

He tried to pull her arm but she stayed. "Finn, if I leave now, in the middle of the night without an escort, then they'll figure out something was up. And if anyone catches you, they won't like it that an Ark Camper can just get in and out. You need to go back to camp and tell everyone that I'll be back by tomorrow."

Finn sighed quietly but Clarke could see that he understood. "Alright but I'm not happy about this."

She watched as he crept away from the trough, always looking back to stare at her. It wasn't until he had melted into the shadows that Clarke straightened up and looked back out at the camp. No one had noticed Finn or her absence and she took a moment to stare out at the camp.

It seemed so homely for such a big place. The doors of the larger wooden building were open and people were strolling in and out or sitting on the steps. It must be some kind of hall, Clarke thought. The collection of other buildings looked cosy and laughter could be heard up and down the trails. It was so different from the Ark Camp.

"Hey Princess!"

Clarke was jolted out of her thoughts and looked over at the drop ship to see Bellamy standing there. "Is it safe to move my sister to her own bed?" he asked and Clarke jogged over to his side, picking up her new jacket along the way.

"Just let me check the stitches before and after but yes, you can," she said as they disappeared into the drop ship.

The other campers were suddenly silent. "Is it just me," Wick said, "Or did Bellamy just ask the opinion of an outsider in a calm and rational manner?"

"Nope," Monty said, "We all heard him-maybe we should ask Miller if he hit his head on the way into camp."

That moment Bellamy came out of the drop ship with Octavia in his arms. Jasper and Clarke were behind him as he walked slowly to the other wooden house. When Jasper went in first and lit some lamps, Clarke realised that this was Bellamy's home. It made sense, being in the centre of camp.

She hesitated in the doorway but when Octavia groaned, Clarke stepped over the threshold. A large hallway split into different rooms, one being Octavia's room. There was an actual bed inside with a soft mattress and blankets. Bellamy put her down and let Clarke check her stitches.

"Its fine but I better stay up with her in case."

To her surprise, Bellamy shook his head. "No, you've been on your feet since this morning and been under more stress. You can take the other bedroom and sleep. Jasper has already volunteered to stay awake anyway."

Jasper smiled at her and pulled a chair up to sit beside the bed. Bellamy gave Octavia one more look over before striding from the room. Clarke had no choice but to follow him and they went across the hall into another bedroom. There was a bed with a wood frame and mattress with a soft pillow and sheets.

"You can stay for one night, I guess," Bellamy said as he pulled out an extra blanket from a trunk by the wall. He threw it on the bed and Clarke asked, "Where did you get all this stuff?"

Bellamy shrugged. "We scavenged bunkers and any buildings in the area. A while back we went into what must have been a city and took everything we could find; brought it all back here. Plus, people have learned to make their own furniture, clothes and grow food."

He raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "Didn't the Ark Camp try something like that?"

Clarke shook her head. "We're too scared to go outside our walls most of the time," she admitted.

Bellamy looked unimpressed and he went to leave.

"Is this you taking pity on me?" Clarke suddenly asked.

She hadn't meant to blurt out about her father and Wells but Bellamy was so infuriating, she couldn't help it. Then he had looked at her with those soft eyes and it was too much. He was Bellamy Blake, he didn't get to look at her like that. And she didn't want his pity.

Bellamy clicked his tongue for a moment but replied, "Think of it as a thank you-for helping Octavia. Most people won't have done it, especially if I threatened to kidnap them."

Clarke hummed, a smile working across her face. "Yah, you're not very good at that."

Bellamy snorted and walked out the door. "Goodnight Princess," he called, "If you have a problem, tell Jasper and do not wake me up."

She poked her head out the door just in time to see him disappear into what must be his bedroom, closing the door behind him.

Clarke went back into the room and shut her own door, marvelling at the sturdiness of the walls and the clear glass of the window. She had seen all of these things before but this was different. This was a house built from someone's bare hands, wood chopped from trees and put together to make a home. As Clarke went over to the bed, she wondered if Bellamy had built much of the house.

Those thoughts left her as she sank into the mattress. It was the comfiest thing she had slept on in a while. She wrapped the blanket around her and rested her head on the pillow. She intended to enjoy this comfort because by tomorrow night, she would be back at the Ark Camp. Clarke fell asleep to the quiet sounds outside and Jasper's whispers from across the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of this.

Finn put the loose sheet of metal back in its place as silently as he could, keeping an eye out for the Ark guards as he did so. He slid out from behind the back of a drop ship and strolled as casually as he could through the camp, looking for Abby Griffin.

He did not have to keep up the aura of calm, however, because the camp was in chaos. People were gathered in the main open area while Diana was standing on top of a platform, trying to get their attention. Finn didn't have to ask anyone why they were panicking; clearly, he was not the only one who noticed that Clarke was missing. He spotted Abby in the crowd, looking anxious with Kane beside her. He pushed through people to get to them and Abby's eyes grew when she saw him.

"Finn, have you seen Clarke? She went out with a hunting group this morning and they've haven't been able to find her!"

Finn sighed, looking between the two adults before trying to explain. "I saw her; she's in the 100 camp."

Bewilderment hit both their faces so Finn continued on. "I thought she'd been kidnapped but when I caught up with her a few hours ago, she said that she came willingly. I think they needed her to heal someone."

"But she's ok?" Abby asked and Finn shrugged. "She seems fine. I even gave her a way out but she didn't take it. She said that it would simpler if they escorted her back instead of seeing an Ark camper. Clarke should be back by tomorrow."

Abby let out a sigh of relief but Kane looked concerned.

"What does this mean for the camps?" he asked, "This is the first connection between them in two years."

Finn bit his tongue. They didn't need to know about his secret exits; he just wanted Clarke to get back soon to sort all of this out. Then they could go back to the way things were. If he had wanted anything to do with the 100 Camp, he would still be there. But that meant putting up with Bellamy Blake's rules and Raven's glares so he was here, at the Ark Camp. Where Clarke was supposed to be.

"Someone better tell Diana," Abby muttered, "I think she's about to declare war on every Grounder out there for a girl she doesn't even like."

"As if we could fight Grounders," Kane replied but made his way over to the Chancellor.

Finn watched as Kane whispered to Diana, the older woman's eyes getting wider and wider. Finn thought it was almost comical if he didn't see the opportunity in them as well. Diana straightened up and a guard shot into the air for silence. It was given and Diana's voice went out across the crowd. She explained where Clarke was, explained why she was there but there was a distinct hint of distain in her voice when she talked about the other camp. She was making it clear that there would be no mixing between them after this.

But as Finn looked around, he could already see people whispering, the children excited. New stories were already being told about Clarke leaving camp to save a wounded warrior. Maybe she had even met Bellamy Blake. Finn wanted to snort; Blake wasn't all that great. The stories gave him too much credit. But, he couldn't help admit, they did the same for him.

Finn sighed and went towards his section. He just needed Clarke back at camp as soon as possible. He didn't want to have to make another journey there. Someone bumped into him and Finn looked down to see one of the orphans. What was his name-Chris? He was defiantly the one that Clarke took a shine to.

"Finn?" Chris asked quietly and he crouched down to the child's height.

"Yah, what's wrong?"

Chris chewed his lip for a moment but then asked, "Clarke will be back tomorrow right?"

Finn nodded, giving him a smile. "Of course, Clarke is just helping someone, ok?"

Chris nodded and hurried off to the other children. Finn waiting until he saw him in his own section before turning around. He could do with a few hours sleep.

* * *

Bellamy had always been an early riser. From when Octavia was a baby and woke him up at first light to leading camp in the morning hunts, he had never been one to lie in. This morning was no different and Bellamy was up and dressed just as the fire was being re-lit for breakfast.

He stuck his head into his sister's room and saw her awake, talking to a bleary-eyed Jasper. She looked up when she saw the door open and gave her brother a wide smile.

"Hey Bell," she greeted, "How do I look?"

Her hair was scraped back into a bun and she still had torn clothes on but there was colour in her face instead of the pale tinge from before.

"Not bad for a girl who got shot," he replied and patted Jasper on the shoulder. "You look like hell though."

Jasper chuckled, his voice raspy. "Well Raven's coming to switch in a few minutes to let me nap. Monty says he kept some dinner from yesterday as well."

Bellamy nodded but then spoke to his sister. "I'll get the Princess to come in and check on you before we send her back."

"She's already been here this morning."

Bellamy looked confused and Octavia nodded. "Yah, she was up before you were and changed my bandages and everything. She is really nice and showed Jasper how to do it. Then she headed out to find Monty."

"What would she want him for?" Bellamy wondered but the other two just shrugged. He kissed his sister's forehead before he left; telling her to rest and then Bellamy strode from the house.

Who knows where the Princess could have gotten to on her own? He'd have to get Miller and Monroe to search everywhere and he wanted to get her back by the evening.

While she may have thought he didn't care about retaliation, that didn't mean that he wanted to deal with a pissed off Ark Camp. It was going to get colder in a few weeks and he did not have the time nor the patience.

His jaw clenched when he was reminded of her outburst yesterday. He should have known that she had suffered on landing day; he was just too worried about Octavia to even pay attention.

Bellamy stepped out onto the porch and looked around the camp for Miller. Instead, he caught sight of the Clarke herself, the sun making her blonde hair stand out. She was standing by the Main Hall, in front of a number of people. She had a torch and was shining it in a child's eyes, making him follow the light. Monty stood beside her, holding a bag of the medicinal tools that had been in the drop ship.

Clarke clicked off the torch and let the boy step back.

"Ok," she said, "They do look a little irritated but it's nothing to worry about. Just make sure he washes them with clean water every hour."

She had been talking to the boy's mother who nodded and led her son away by the hand. The others, who had apparently been checked out too, left as well. Clarke turned to Monty and spoke in lower tones so Bellamy walked off his porch in their direction.

"...so if you ground it up into a tea, it should really help."

Monty was nodding, writing all of this down in a book while balancing the bag.

"Early morning Princess?" Bellamy called and Clarke whirled around. His step faulted slightly when he saw her jacket properly. It was 100 Camp made, even down to the patches on the shoulders and elbows.

She followed his eye line and then back up. "It was a gift," she said hesitantly, "for saving your sister...I can give it back."

He didn't know if she was nervous about wearing the jacket or taking something for helping Octavia. But he shook his head and replied, "No, you should have it. Your other one looked like a rag."

Clarke scowled but zipped up the jacket anyway.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, standing beside her with one foot up on the bottom step.

Clarke pointed at Monty, who still scribbling in the book. "I've been helping anyone with a medical problem and Monty's been learning. There's nothing wrong with wanting to help out before I leave, is there?"

Bellamy shook his head, amazed at her composure. She had walked into a strange camp and just wanted to help people.

"Anything I need to know about?" he asked, "Sickness-wise?"

Clarke mulled over her thoughts but shook her head. "Some of the children were complaining of sore eyes but that could just be a small virus. I do however need to reset some bones. Apparently, when you were building this camp a few people broke some and they were left to heal on their own. It'll be painful but better I do it now than they get complications later."

"Sounds good," Bellamy replied, "All the better if Monty writes it down too. But we're leaving in an hour Princess, so I'd get to it."

Clarke looked surprised for a moment so Bellamy added, "We're going on a hunt so we'll escort you back while we're at it."

"Oh, are you hunting animals?" she asked.

A smile twitched across his face and Bellamy said, "What, there are animals here?"

Clarke gave him and his sarcasm a scathing look and Bellamy chuckled. "Yes, specifically a boar that's been seen around the river. Have you ever even seen one of those?"

She shook her head and not for the first time, Bellamy was thrown by the Ark Camp's isolation. They had been locked up in space, why did they want to do the same down here on Earth? He had only been in Clarke's presence for less than a day and even he could see that she wanted out. She wanted to see Earth and he saw it as a crime to keep that behind metal walls. But she belonged with other camp and therefore, wasn't his problem. Still, he kind of thought it his own thank you gift to bring her on the hunting trip. That way, she could see more before being shut away again. Not that he was going to tell her that.

"Just be by the fire at noon Princess and you'll be back at Ark Camp in no time."

Bellamy could swear that he saw some regret flash through her eyes but Clarke turned on her heel and strode away, Monty trailing behind her.

* * *

When the gates closed, Clarke couldn't help but feel a stab to her gut. She had slept one night in the 100 Camp but felt at a loss when she had to leave. Some children, their parents and even Wick waved her goodbye and the woman who gave her the jacket handed her some extra berries for the trip. There was a kindness to the camp that tore and ripped its way through the hardships and the unhappiness of the 100's first days in order to survive. But it wasn't her camp so she almost reluctantly walked away from it.

Clarke followed Bellamy, Miller and a few others, armed with spears and guns. They would walk to the river, watching for the boar but no matter if they found it or not, when they reached the water it was time for Clarke to go. So she savoured every touch of bark, every sight of a bird, every crunch of a leaf beneath her foot. She was so busy that she didn't noticed Bellamy walking by her side. He must have been watching her for a while because when she caught sight of him, he had an amused grin on his face.

"Sorry," she blurted out, thinking that she was slowing them down.

"It's alright," Bellamy replied, "Sometime I forget how people can react. The day we landed, I saw some teenagers sticking their faces into the mud."

Clarke actually laughed, surprised at him. He wasn't at all what she had expected. Bellamy was harsh, that was for sure and he could command a room easily. But there was something else about him. He was actually human. He wasn't just a story made up to tell children before bed or to inspire adults to keep fighting. Bellamy was a person with habits and thoughts and feelings, even though he clearly did his best to hide them.

"But if you keep looking around like a dazed zombie, it'll be next year before you get back to your super special camp Princess."

All good feelings she for him were suddenly lifted, replaced by irritation. That was one thing she defiantly knew about him: he had a talent for annoying her.

"How often do you go hunting?" she asked, gazing around at the forest for any movement.

"Usually every morning but we always keep a strong supply in the smoke house. That way, when winter comes we'll have stores."

Clarke nodded but now her mind drifted back to her own camp. She had responsibilities there, including looking after Chris and the other orphans. Knowing Chris, he would give his jacket away, steal rations for hungry kids and get into trouble. Plus, she needed to go back to her Mom...and Finn. She was surprised at how much it bothered her to see him in camp last night. He was always doing reckless things, without much thought of how it would affect others in the long term.

Clarke sighed and was already thinking of the damage control she would have to do when she returned to the Ark Camp. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice the others freeze and stare ahead. When she went to take another step forward, Bellamy's hand shot out and grabbed her shoulder.

She was jolted back to reality, gasping slightly. The warmth from his hand seeped through her jacket, with his thumb resting against the skin of her collar bone. He didn't seem to notice because he was focused on the boar grazing a few meters ahead. Clarke stared at the huge creature, with black fur and large tusks.

Bellamy took his hand off her shoulder and motioned to the others with some signals that they were clearly used to seeing. They circled the boar getting closer and closer with their weapons.

Bellamy gently pushed Clarke behind a tree and gave her a look that said everything. She was out of her depth here, the boar could make a break for it; she could get hurt. Normally Clarke would argue but those tusks looked like they could do some serious damage. She watched as Bellamy joined the group, his gun at the ready. She and her Mom had treated someone a couple of months ago; he had run into a boar as well. Both his legs had been broken and the tusk had impaled itself into his side. She didn't want that for any of these boys, who were clearly from the original 100. They had probably been with Bellamy since the beginning.

In what felt like a split second, the group attacked the boar. It roared and tried to wound them but it was too late. A sigh of relief went through the group, before someone let out a whoop. Clarke jogged over to Bellamy's side and took a good look at the creature. It was huge and looked even deadlier close up.

Clarke whipped her head around to look at all the boys. "Is everyone alright?" she asked in doctor mode, "Any cuts or bruises?"

The boys seemed startled and exchanged glances before shaking their heads. Then one of the older boys said, "Actually, the boar did catch my knee but I think its ok..."

Clarke immediately went to treat him, the others boys switched between watching her and tying up the boar.

Bellamy saw why they were curious. Why Clarke may be amazed by their camp and the Earth, everyone else was amazed by her. She was a reminder of the Ark Camp, a story from the Ark itself. Yet, instead of being harsh and stuck up, she was caring and generous. Not to mention how strong willed she was. She wasn't what they had expected it at all.

Bellamy was about to order half the group back to camp with the boar and the other to go ahead to the river, when he heard a shouting. Everyone turned around to see Monroe sprinting towards them. "Oh thank God I caught you," she said as she reached them, "Something's wrong with the kids."

"What is it?" Bellamy asked, feeling Clarke appear at his side.

Monroe looked between them, panting. "You know those kids with the sore eyes? Well, they've gotten worse. Half of them say their vision is blurry while the rest can't see at all. Plus they're coughing and burning up."

Bellamy turned to Clarke but all he saw was worry on her face. "Do you know what that is?"

Clarke chewed on her lip and said nothing for a moment. Then she replied quietly, "It might be a virus mutated from the war. I need to examine each patient and then try some cures."

"Is this something Monty can handle?"

Clarke gave him a wide-eyed look. "No offence to Monty but no; I need to go back to camp."

Bellamy sighed, looking in the direction of the river.

"Bellamy?"

He looked at Clarke again and she seemed ready to go.

"Alright, Princess," he said, "You can stay until you heal the kids."

He almost felt like he was repeating himself.

The boys got the boar and started off back to camp with Bellamy, Clarke and Monroe hurrying in front. Bellamy may not have wanted to irritate the Ark Camp, but sick kids came first.

* * *

Hunter surveyed the burnt area, his eyes threatening to water from the smoke. He was standing on the edge of a crater, where just a few hours before there had been a village filled with men, women and children. Now it was just a scorched area of ash and the occasional small fire. Other warriors in the tribe were walking around pieces of exploded homes and the remains of a well.

Hunter gripped the hilt of his dagger tighter and looked over to his right. Caitlin was standing higher up on a small hill, her brown hair poking out from under her hood. He walked over to her until he could stand slightly behind her. He was a head taller than his sister but with one look and a "little brother", she could make him feel about six years old. That wasn't a bad feeling sometimes in such a dangerous world. It was nice to have someone that would look out for you in such a determined way.

"We should find any bodies," Caitlin said lowly, "We can bury them as best we can in the next field."

Hunter nodded, knowing that such a loss of life hit his sister hard. "The scouts found pieces of a Sky People bomb; the kind that was used against Anya's tribe. I've already sent people to the two other destroyed villages. I knew they couldn't have just burned by themselves...," Hunter reported.

They had enjoyed relative peace for the last two years but now whole towns were being attacked. The first two had been areas closer to the mountains, where people usually avoided after the death of the Mountain Men a decade ago. But this village was near their own one, upriver from the 100 and the Ark.

Caitlin nodded but said nothing.

Hunter listened to her silence and then murmured, "You know one of us has to ask..."

Caitlin finally turned to him, a sad smile tugging at her lips. "You think that Blake found the time to plant bombs at a Grounder camp in between kidnapping doctors?"

Hunter chuckled but the smoke caught in his throat. He swallowed and said, "Alright, we both know it's not the 100. They wouldn't do something like this. But that does leave the Ark Camp and other tribes."

Caitlin paused and looked out again. "These bombs were planted in places that would cause the most damage. To find those places, you would need time. Any other tribes would have to stay in the area and we would have noticed even one stranger. Plus, this," she said in a disgusted tone, "is not Blake's style."

The Grounder siblings stepped back from the carnage and tugged their coats around them.

"So, it looks like the Ark Camp. When should we go confront them?" Hunter asked but Caitlin didn't respond right away.

"We don't," she finally replied, startling him. Continuing on, Caitlin said, "This attack and the two before it were well thought out plans and I bet that whoever is behind it has more in store. Now, we don't know for sure it's the Ark but we do know one thing that must have escaped both camps."

Hunter felt a chill wind pass through him and he grinned. "Winter is arriving early this year."

Caitlin nodded, looking up at the sky. "It should start getting colder in a few days and then the camps will close their gates and have to stay in one place. That will disrupt any plans they have."

"We should tell Blake; he'll want to make sure that the doctor gets back to her camp before the river is too fast to cross."

He caught the look on Caitlin's face and immediately smelt trouble. Nineteen years as her little brother and partner in crime was enough to know exactly what she was thinking.

"You're not going to tell them anything are you?"

Caitlin shrugged. "You saw the chaos that erupted after they saw the doctor had left; people panicked. It's in our best interests for the Ark Camp to be as disrupted as possible."

"And what? We leave the doctor to stay in the 100 Camp? Judging from the arguments our scouts overheard, she and Blake will kill each other before the first snow falls."

"Oh don't be dramatic," Caitlin exclaimed, "Like I said before, this could all turn out for the better. The 100 Camp need a doctor and that girl needs to see the outside world. While they're all distracted, we can figure exactly who is attacking out villages."

Hunter let out a frustrated sigh but could see where his sister was coming from. There was no point in making a counter attack when they didn't have all the facts and with winter so close. They just had to hope there would be no more attacks until then.


	4. Chapter 4

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

The virus had spread to ten children, each under the age of eight. Clarke had set up in the drop ship, making sure that every patient had a bed and she had space to move around them. There was coughing, high fevers and general sobs from not being able to see anything.

For the first two days, Clarke barely slept, barely ate; she was too concerned with the children. They reminded her so much of Chris but she held herself together. Bellamy was actually a great help, making sure she got everything she needed while keeping the camp calm. This sickness needed to pass and all they could do was contain it. After the two days, their fevers broke and slowly, their sight returned. Clarke wanted to keep a close eye on them but at least she found time to sleep. One by one, the kids were released from the medical bay until the beds were empty and it was just Clarke and Monty sitting by a table.

"Ok, so we used those leaves as a calming balm for their eyes but it really was just a waiting game," Clarke said, watching as Monty jotted all of this down. "The teas were really helpful for the fever though so I'd stock up on them before winter."

Monty nodded, a pencil being twirled between his fingers. "That grows really near camp so we can do it by tomorrow," he replied, just as the door opened and Bellamy strolled through it.

Clarke had been staying in his spare room for the past week and he had actually been a tolerable housemate. She still looked after Octavia, who was getting bored from sitting inside. Bellamy brought her dinner in the drop ship every night; if not him, then he sent Miller or Jasper. He didn't do it with a smile but she was grateful for it. Except she really didn't need the sarcastic comments, the infuriating smirking and the way he attempted to boss her around. Bellamy walked over to the table and leaned his hands on it, one right by her elbow.

"All the kids are back with their parents and reports are that they're all well. Nice work Princess."

She let out a sigh and rolled her neck back and forth. "Well, maybe now I can actually sleep for more than two hours at a time. Or do you want me to get back to my camp as soon as possible?"

Bellamy shrugged, his broad shoulders moving under the blue shirt. Clarke tried not to pay attention to that.

"Well as much as I would love to have the joy of your company for longer, you really do need to get back. Before that, the others would like to properly thank you for all you've done. So clean yourself up and get out here." With that he gave her a smirk and exited the room.

Clarke turned back to Monty, looking confused. "What was that all about?" she asked; Monty did a terrible job trying to keep a straight face.

"Monty!" she exclaimed but he just bolted from the room before she could get an answer out of him. Laughing slightly, Clarke washed up and shrugged on her jacket. She let out a low breath and shuffled out of the drop ship, half expecting Bellamy to dump water on her or something. But when she saw the camp, it was nothing that she would have guessed.

Torches were lit all along that trails, with tables set out and filled with bowls of berries and fruit. The main fire had the giant boar from the week before roasting over it and when people finally caught sight of her there was cheering. Clarke laughed out breathlessly and caught sight of Bellamy and Octavia sitting at one of the tables.

"It's your going away party Clarke!" Octavia said which was followed by a few more cheers.

"Monty's got the moonshine!" someone yelled and Jasper tugged Clarke off the drop ship into the crowd. It was still evening, dinner was actually earlier than usual but Clarke just thought it was for the party. She felt overwhelmed and incredibly thankful. She made her way to Bellamy and gestured towards the boar on the spit.

"I thought that was for the winter?" she asked and Bellamy sighed.

"So did I but everyone convinced me that you needed a proper send off. Plus we have enough stores. You're lucky people like you here."

She tried to tell him thank you, for showing her earth, for trusting her with the person he loved the most.

But suddenly people wanted to speak to her, to thank her themselves and she lost sight of both Blakes.

* * *

It was well into the night by the time Bellamy managed to get Clarke away from the party. All the parents wanted to thank her and she had actually made friends in his camp. Well, Octavia, Jasper and Monty really liked her and everyone else wanted to talk to her. But he didn't have the time for it so, when she met his gaze, Bellamy nodded his head towards the gates of the camp. He watched as Clarke looked deflated and she started to say goodbye. Bellamy shrugged on his jacket and made his way towards the gate, a gun stuck into his belt. It took a few minutes for Clarke to get to the gate and even then she was surrounded by children.

"No please stay Clarke!" one of the begged.

"Yah!" another one agreed, "You can live here with us."

Clarke smiled at them warmly and hugged them goodbye one by one. "I'm sorry but I have to go," she reasoned, "I need to get back to my mom and there's a little boy who needs me."

"He can live here too! So can your Mom."

Bellamy finally walked up to Clarke, giving the children a stern look. "That's enough. You've said goodbye so go back to your parents." They pouted but Bellamy hadn't raised a teenage girl just to give in. So the children were hurried back to the group and Bellamy and Clarke walked out of the gates.

"This way Princess," he said, leading her around the camp wall, "We're going another way to the river."

"Why? And why are we leaving at night?" she asked as she zipped her jacket up.

Bellamy tried to the find the words for "because I want to thank you for saving my sister but you irritate me with your stubbornness so I don't want to admit it." So he just shrugged and answered, "There's something you should see before you get locked up in your tower again."

He heard her grumble about the royalty motif he was keeping with but that only made him smirk. She was the Princess, not because of her name on the Ark but because of her very personality. She wanted to help others and went out of her way to do so. And others loved her for it. Plus her blonde hair was like something out of a story book, looking so soft and wavy. Bellamy shook his head and quickened his pace. This girl was starting to mess with his head.

They kept walking for another few minutes until Bellamy spotted a far off blue glow. He stopped and looked at Clarke, who had caught sight of the glow and was looking utterly confused.

"Come on," he prompted and they walked towards it, the glow getting brighter and brighter. Finally they got passed a clump of trees and Clarke let out a gasp. The whole clearing was glowing a bright blue colour; the leaves, the moss, even the roots breaking through the soil in the ground. There were different shades from almost purple to sky blue and Bellamy watched as Clarke took it all in with a fascination.

"What is this place?" she asked and Bellamy had to pause before answering her. "We're not sure. Everyone thinks it's because of the war; a mutation."

"It's amazing..."

Bellamy sat down at the base of a tree, letting her take her time exploring the clearing. He took out one of his knives and started to sharpen it to pass the time until she was ready to go. Butterflies, like the ones Octavia was always chasing, fluttered around the trees and Clarke stared at them breathlessly. Minutes ticked by but the woods stayed peaceful.

"Why are you doing this?"

Bellamy looked up at Clarke only to find that she was sitting against a tree across from him, her legs stretched out in front of her. She raised an eyebrow, clearly expecting answer.

"What? I can't thank you before I give you back to the wolves?"

Clarke snorted but there was a small grin on her face. "I just...didn't expect this from you; especially not from the stories."

Bellamy scowled, shoving the knife back into his boot with force. Clarke was surprised and the two of them stared at each other. She wanted answers and he just wanted her to stop looking at him like he was the annoying one. "Don't believe all the stories you hear Princess," he finally says, "I'm not the hero or the villain your camp thinks I am."

People had always tried to find a set idea for him, for his actions when in reality he had no idea what he was doing. He swallowed hard and propped his elbows up on his knees.

"All those stories from the beginning of the 100...they were told to make others feel better; to make them think that all the lives lost and the destruction were for something. In reality, the first few days down here were chaos and that was exactly the way I wanted it. We could do whatever we wanted because there was no Ark to keep us under the control. But then the Grounders came...and people started to die."

He met her gaze again, now filled with pain and what he could only call empathy. "I had no choice but to try and keep people safe but really, I led too many of them to their deaths. So the stories are crap Princess because they don't tell the whole truth about any of us."

He had said too much, opened himself us too much and he quickly cleared his throat and changed the subject. "Anyway, you can correct them when they get back to your camp. Someone must be missing you by now."

Clarke clearly saw through him but she replied, "My Mom is probably freaking out but Kane will have calmed her down by now. I really need to get back to Chris. He's this little eight year old orphan and he doesn't have anyone else...I suppose Finn might be looking for me as well."

"Finn Collins? You and Spacewalker?" The laughter in Bellamy's voice startled Clarke and she frowned at the clear amusement on his face.

"Why does that sound funny to you?" she asked defensively.

Bellamy was clearly trying to not burst out into laughter. "It's just...you and Collins don't seem like a good match to me."

"Oh really?" she said folding her arms.

"Really," Bellamy replied immediately. "From what I know about Spacewalker and from what I've seen from you, it's be a hilarious recipe for disaster. You may be the Princess but you clearly don't need rescuing so Collins just wouldn't know what to do with himself."

Bellamy watched her, her scowl fading to contemplation. There was no way a girl like her could really fall for the Spacewalker. Maybe the innocent teenager girl from the Ark would have, but not the woman who pulled shrapnel out of people and strolled into strange camps with a bossy attitude and a stubborn streak. It would almost seem...unjustified, anti-climatic.

Clearly she was just pissed that he was laughing at her.

"I'm just telling you how it is. That's how he was with Raven anyway."

"Who's Raven?"

Bellamy's eyebrows flew up at her honest question and he nearly wanted to laugh all over again. "Oh, so Collins left the story of the ex-girlfriend out, did he?"

From Clarke's blush, he guessed he was right.

"Raven's our best mechanic; she and Octavia are friends. She came down in a rusty rocket ship just to be with her boyfriend of a few years, only to find out he had already cheated on her with some girl. She dumped him and after a while, Collins fled to your camp. I guess he's pouring all the charm on you now."

"Shut up Bellamy," Clarke grumbled and silence fell in the clearing.

Bellamy thought that she had gone back to looking at the butterflies but then she spoke again. "Finn and I...I thought it could be something for the sake of having someone, it was never...anyway, he's still a good person. He helped you with the Grounders. Or is that wrong too?"

Bellamy shrugged, moving around to get more comfortable. "The Grounders is a tricky subject. Collins did help but really it was all dumb luck on all our parts."

Clarke looked at him expectantly, the blue colour of the clearing reflecting on her face. It matched her eyes. Bellamy shook his head and began. "It was a couple of weeks after the initial fight with the First Grounders. They were Anya's tribe; she was their leader along with a few others who were brought in to kill us. Then there were the Reapers, creepy sons of bitches that even Anya was afraid of. We were fighting a battle we weren't going to win."

He swallowed, remembering the blood and the destruction. But Clarke stayed still, waiting for him to continue. "One day, when I was on patrol, I came across another Grounder, pinned to the dirt by the giant panther. On a reflex I shot the panther and saved the guy's life. But when he stood up, he looked different from the others. Anya's tribe had a lot of tattoos but this guy didn't have any. Turns out, he belonged to another tribe, whose land spread out to surround Anya's. They were being forced to fight with Anya in the coming days because of a shaky peace treat but his leader had sent him out to spy and see if they could get out of it. A Sky Person saving his life was the loophole they needed."

"Sky Person?" Clarke asked and Bellamy nodded. "It's what they call us. The Grounder's name was Hunter and the leader of his tribe is his sister Caitlin. She and I came to an understanding, one older sibling to another. They sided with us and somehow, we won. The Reapers and the First Grounders were finally stopped, while before, Caitlin had hoped that they would get rid of each other. All that I cared about was that we were safe."

He still couldn't believe it, even after two years of peace. He was able to walk around the forest at night without having to worry about enemies falling from trees; he just had to be on the lookout for animals.

"What happened to Anya's tribe? Did you..."

"Kill them all?" Bellamy shook his head. "We left their fate to Caitlin and Hunter so I don't know. I do know that one of Anya's men tried to stab Hunter so Caitlin threw him into meat- eating eel infested lagoon."

Clarke's eyes bugged and Bellamy could only add, "She's protective."

"Really? And you wouldn't know anything about that?" she asked, teasing. But her face turned serious again. "Were the two tribes very different? Is that why they didn't like each other?"

Bellamy shrugged. "I'm not sure, we didn't exactly sit down and have a chat about Grounder politics in general. I do know that Anya's tribe just saw their own point of view and that was to have a war. Caitlin and Hunter's tribe is more learned; they speak a lot like us and are more willing to hear the whole story before fighting-which is a good thing."

He chewed his lip and looked at her again. "I saw how their tribe fought against Anya's. They were brutal and...accurate. Every shot was to kill, not injure because if they were going to start this war, then they were also going to be damn sure there wouldn't be another one."

"Have you seen them since?" Clarke asked.

"A handful of times over the past two years; we usually meet after winter for a general meeting."

"You and the Grounders have a picnic in the woods?" she teased him.

Bellamy ignored her, choosing to stand up instead when he saw the moon slipping closer to the horizon. "Enough of the stories; it's time to get you back home."

Clarke looked so reluctant, taking the time to have a long look around the clearing again. As Bellamy waited for her, he was tempted to let her come back to the 100 camp. They could use a real doctor and she could use the freedom. But he was already telling himself that they had stayed too long, that she needed to go back. Clarke was supposed to be at the Ark Camp, where Spacewalker was waiting to sweep her off her feet. She did not belong with the 100, no matter how much Octavia bugged him.

With a sigh, Clarke dragged herself to her feet and the two of them headed off towards the river again.

* * *

Abby was losing her mind. She tried to sit still on the worn bench but her knee was bouncing up and down and she was clasping her hands together. A hand came out of nowhere and stopped her knee from moving. Abby looked over to see Kane take a seat beside her, a bowl of...something in his hand.

"You need to eat Abby; you'll be no use to Clarke if you're starving."

"We're all starving here," she muttered but took the food with a thankful smile. They ate their meal staring out at the camp, everyone seemingly asleep. Everyone was busy with preparations for winter. They assumed it would come in the next few weeks so they were building up stores and reinforcing the thin walls of some sections. But Abby wasn't thinking about any of that.

"She's been gone for too long Kane," Abby muttered, "I don't think that she's just gone to help someone."

Kane quickly looked around in case anyone was listening. Then he said, "Finn talked to her; she said that she's fine. We don't know the situation-."

"She's been gone for over a week, Kane!" Abby hissed, "And the bad weather could hit at any moment. No matter what Finn said, there is no way that she is staying there of her own free will."

Kane rubbed his forehead and felt a light drizzle from the night sky above. He knew that Abby wasn't the only person thinking that exact same thing. Too much time had passed; it was getting too close to winter. Clarke would have come back by now, for her mother, for Chris, even for Finn. People kept giving the teenager worried looks, seeing that he was clearly missing her.

"They took her," Abby said in a shaky voice, "The 100 took my daughter and they aren't giving her back."

Kane could do nothing but wrap an arm around the woman and hold her. Winter was setting in and they did not have the man power to even properly step outside their walls, let alone fight Bellamy Blake and his experienced warriors. Everyone knew it and just didn't have the heart to say it out loud.

* * *

The sun was rising to their right, oranges, pinks and reds streaking across the sky like runny paints on a canvas. Clarke took in all the colours, the horizon that peeked through the trees. She was so busy that she didn't notice Bellamy stop until she collided with his back. He did not move; he just stared in front of him, his head turned slightly to the side.

"Damn it!" he growled and started to jog away.

Clarke ran after him and after a moment, could hear the rushing of the river. It got louder and louder until they reached the bank and Clarke saw what Bellamy was so angry about. The current, which he had warned her about those few days ago, was going by too quickly. The water was churning and surging passed them. The rocks that they had used to cross the river were no longer in sight.

"I thought we had a few more weeks," Bellamy said, "But winter seems to have arrived early this year."

Clarke ran a hand through her hair, feeling the spray from the waves on her face. "Are you sure there's no other way across?" she asked but Bellamy's face gave her the answer.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you," he said and Clarke closed her eyes in defeat. She hadn't missed the Ark Camp but she had missed her Mom. Who would look after Chris and the other kids? When Clarke opened her eyes, she saw Bellamy standing by her side, already turned around to head back to camp.

"You can stay for the winter," he muttered and with one last look at the river, Clarke felt no choice but to follow him back to the 100 camp.


	5. Chapter 5

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

Walking back to the camp in the early morning sun, Clarke was glad that Bellamy stayed silent. She had too much thinking to do. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her new jacket and on autopilot, trekked through the woods.

From her two years on Earth, Clarke knew that they had a couple of weeks before the snow would fall. Then it would be impossible to leave camp. That usually lasted at least a month but before and after, there were weeks of cold rain and biting winds. All of this added up to two months, even three that she would spend at the 100 camp.

While they all seemed to like her now, would they still have a good opinion of her by the end of winter? Would she and Bellamy manage to have a conversation that didn't have an argument in the middle?

She glanced at him as he walked in front of her. He was so confident on his feet, never tripping over the roots or fallen branches. He knew the land, knew it well. Clarke wanted to be that way, to be as at home in a place as he was. The Ark had always felt like a prison, like a standstill until they would finally get to Earth. But when they landed, she didn't get the content feeling that so many others had. What was it like to feel utterly safe and happy in a place?

The people at the 100 Camp clearly felt that way and as she caught sight of the wall, Clarke was afraid of how much she understood them. This camp with its houses and community was dangerously welcoming. The thought of staying there for a few months was not the worst situation to be in.

The guards looked surprised to see them both back and when they opened the gates, Clarke saw more confused faces in the dwindling crowd. Clearly, some people were still in bed or even going there from the party. Bellamy marched all the way to the steps of the Main Hall, making sure that Clarke was beside him. He stood in front of the doors, which were still open. There were a few people inside and they glanced out.

"Alright listen up!" Bellamy called and every head turned in their direction. Some people looked out their windows or appeared on the trails, looking sleepy-eyed.

"Winter has arrived early this year," Bellamy announced, "The river's currents are already picking up. We probably only have a few more weeks until the first snow fall."

A burst of chatter went throughout the camp but another shout from Bellamy had them all quiet. "I see no other choice but to let Clarke stay here for the winter. I'm sure she'll pull her weight like the rest of us."

He gave a side glance but she just faced the crowd herself. "I will be happy to help anyone with a medical issue. I can handle any cold related injuries from the snow and Monty will be a big help."

She caught sight of the boy standing near a fire pit and he gave her a friendly wink in return. Bellamy grunted at this and immediately started to organise that morning's hunting party. He wanted to catch extra food just in case.

Clarke left him to it, walking towards the drop ship. They were strangely efficient in that moment and she didn't want to ruin it by actually talking to him for a longer period of time. She didn't have anything to do for the day but she and Monty could probably make an inventory. But a hand caught her arm and steered her towards Bellamy's house. Clarke let out a squeak but was happy to see only Octaiva dragging her.

"I am so glad you're stay here!" Octavia squealed, carefully walking so that she didn't hurt herself. Clarke had taken out her stitches the day before but that didn't mean that Octavia was about to start doing cartwheels.

"It's only for the winter," Clarke reminded her but Octavia just hummed as they climbed the porch steps to the house.

"Did your brother build this place?" Clarke asked suddenly, startling even herself. Octavia opened the front door as she nodded.

"Yup, with help but he really put a lot of work into it. He wanted it to be a home for us. You two looked really great up there by the way."

"What do you mean?"

Octavia had a small grin on her face, the kind that threatened a much wider one. "Oh nothing, just that you and my brother look very leader-y standing beside each other."

Clarke snorted. "Yah, like Bellamy would want someone to lead with."

"Sometimes I think he would."

Clarke frowned Octavia's quiet comment but the younger girl put on a big smile and threw open the door to her room. "Since you are staying, you can join in our girls' day."

Octavia pulled her into the room and Clarke stumbled over the doorway. As she righted herself, she finally saw the other girl sitting on a chair, her feet propped up on Octavia's bed. She was wearing clothes that had patches of grease on them and her long hair was tied back in a ponytail.

"Clarke, meet Raven."

Clarke tried to keep her face neutral but that was a little difficult for obvious reasons. "So you're the doctor?" Raven said, giving her a nod, "You did great work with those kids."

"Thanks," Clarke managed to say, awkwardly taking a seat on the nearest chair. Octavia was getting comfortable on her bed and sat with her legs crossed underneath her.

"No matter what my brother says, today is a rest day for us girls," she ordered, "Raven's been busy fixing the radios, Clarke's been up all week saving lives and I got shot. I think we deserve some time off."

"I second that!" Raven exclaimed, linking her fingers behind her head.

Clarke grinned, relaxing slightly against the back of the chair. She had never had many female friends so girls' days were a little alien to her. Yet it was kind of nice so far; even if she couldn't look Raven right in the eye. The other two girls did most of the talking at first, always filling Clarke in as they went. Apparently, they had heard about the Ark Camp before, knowing all about its strict rules and high walls, so there wasn't much for her to share. Raven complained about the radios and if one more person dropped them, she was going to start adding rocket fuel to their food. Octavia, meanwhile, seemed to be in charge of the younger children. She taught them how to count, how to read and other basic skills. What she really missed was the lake and she was so looking forward to taking a bath there when Bellamy stopped hovering.

"Oh I'm sure you hate all the attention Jasper is giving you!" Raven exclaimed; her voice lathered in sarcasm.

Clarke watched as Octavia actually blushed and she couldn't help but say, "I knew there was something between you two."

It wasn't like she could miss the long stares and puppy dog eyes coming from both parties.

"It's about time," Raven grumbled, "You two needed to move on...especially after Lincoln."

Clarke saw the sad smile on Octavia's face before she turned to explain. "Um, Lincoln was a Grounder from Anya's tribe. We...were together I guess for a while but, you know, two different worlds and all that. Then he died, in the war. He actually fought on our side in the end, so Caitlin and Hunter made sure he got a proper send off. Oh sorry! You must have no idea what I'm talking about."

"No, no it's ok" Clarke said, not wanting to upset Octavia, "Your brother explained everything."

"Lincoln was an honest guy but, after all this time, it's good that you and Jasper can have something," Raven said, giving Octavia's leg a pat.

Then she flopped back in her seat. "I am just glad that I've got one of the good ones now."

When she saw Clarke looking confused, Raven chuckled and added, "You've been spending all week with him."

Clarke gasped, a smile working its way onto her face. "You and Monty?"

Raven nodded and she tried to brush off her cheesy grin. "Yah, for a couple of months now. He's...pretty great actually."

"He makes her giggle," Octavia stated in a deadpan voice.

"Whatever," Raven replied, "Monty's just...he puts me before himself, you know. And I can't help but do the same for him. It's nice to have that after the Finn disaster."

Octavia rolled her eyes and looked over at Clarke. "That's her ex-boyfriend; he was kind of a jerk. Like a complete and utter jerk."

Clarke nodded but kept her eyes glued to her hands. "He cheated on me," Raven filled in, "Then he ran away to your camp; you've probably seen him around. He'll be the guy charming all the girls."

Clarke nodded again but when she didn't hear the girls continue on with their conversation, she looked up. They were both staring at her, their eyes getting wider. "Oh my God, he's charming you, isn't he!?"

Clarke let out a heavy sigh and threw her hands in the air. "Yes, no, kind of! Finn's just...everywhere. And somehow, my entire camp thinks we're sweethearts or something; which we're not!"

Raven stared at her with narrowed eyes but eventually she shook her head. "Clarke stop, it's ok. I am beyond over him. I just can't believe he'd try his luck with you."

Clarke shrugged. "We've never even kissed but he makes you feel like..."

"You are living a fairytale where he's Prince Charming come to grant your every wish? Tell me about," Raven grumbled, "Just please don't say that you're actually falling for him."

"After hearing about what a crappy boyfriend he is? No way. He may be a good guy but clearly, he needs to learn about relationships."

"And do you know much about them?" Octavia asked, honestly curious.

Clarke pulled her long hair back in a ponytail before wrapped her arms around her knees. "There were one or two guys on the Ark before we landed but nothing serious. Just, silly teenage stuff."

"What I wouldn't give for silly teenage stuff," Octavia said as she flopped back onto the bed, "It would have been better than my hole in the floor."

"Well, I've done the whole childhood friends turn relationship thing," Raven commented, "I think I'll stick with my adorable nerd."

"What, your one night stand with my brother doesn't count?" Octavia was joking but something in Clarke frozen when she heard this.

"You and Bellamy?" she asked quietly.

Raven nodded, rolling her eyes. "He was a rebound for Finn and trust me, not one I repeated. It was stupid and immature, not to mention, he was probably the worst guy I could have picked."

"Is it because he's an annoying ass?" Clarke wondered. She looked at Octavia and said, "No offence."

Octavia just brushed it off. "I don't even want to be part of this conversation any more-so gross."

Raven laughed but then turned back to Clarke. "Bellamy and I have very few things in common and one of them is our tempers. We just clash in the worst way. Thankfully, we both put that way behind us."

The conversation moved onto lunch but Clarke didn't hear the start of it. She wasn't surprised that Bellamy had one night stands; he probably had a few girls. For some reason, seeing a girl he had been with right in front of her had startled Clarke. Maybe it was because she had only seen him as either the 100 Camp's leader or Octavia's older brother. Other than that, he was the Bellamy she argued with, the Bellamy who smirked at her; the Bellamy who wanted her to see the wonders of Earth and gave her a warm bed.

It was just weird, that was all.

* * *

Finn had been debating about what to do for days. He had trusted Clarke to get herself back to the Ark Camp but it hadn't happened. She was still missing and it was getting harder to believe that she wasn't a prisoner. Maybe a week ago, she had been there of her own free will but what could have possibly made her stay? People were giving him strange looks and he was exhausted from feeling pitied.

So, when night fell he snuck out of his secret exit and silently walked his way towards the river. He could only see his way by the moonlight and the long shadows of the trees made it difficult to look too far into the distance. This was his excuse for the uncharacteristic jump he did when he heard a voice behind him.

"Head back home, Collins."

Finn turned around to see Hunter leaning against a tree, his arms folded over his chest. He hadn't seen the Grounder in nearly two years but he knew that wherever Hunter went, Caitlin was sure to be nearby.

"Is your sister skulking behind a tree as well?"

"I do not skulk; I prowl."

Finn finally saw Caitlin walk into his eye line, the moonlight glinting off the knives at her belt. "Well, you're always hanging around your brother somehow; why does he keep you around?"

"Well," Hunter answered, "I think it's because she always has food on her. Caitlin, do you have any food?"

Caitlin looked right passed Finn and frowned. "How dare you? Who do you think I am?"

She tossed an apple over Finn's head and Hunter caught it without moving from his spot. "Like my brother said, go back Collins. You trying to play hero is going to ruin everything."

"But five people own me a new coat because I agreed that you'd try this," Hunter added.

Finn nearly growled at the Grounder siblings but he kept his temper in check. They were messing with him, just like they had two years before. He never knew why; he had just been trying to bring peace with Anya's tribe while they and Bellamy had just wanted to attack them. But Finn wasn't stupid. He wasn't about to start a fight with two trained Grounders.

"Clarke's been taken-."

"No, she hasn't," Caitlin interrupted, "There were more sick people for her to help. Sadly, winter has come early and the river is now too fast to cross. Well, for you Sky People anyway; us "Grounders" can make the journey if we really need to."

"And talking you out of a stupid plan counts as an emergency," Hunter finished, biting away at his apple.

Finn let out a low breath, his fists clenched. "Why do you want her at that camp so bad?"

Caitlin just leaned her shoulder against a tree, her hands stuck into her pockets. "Your camp is up to something Collins; not you but someone in your camp for sure. Which means that anything that can disrupt it is good for us."

She exchanged glances with her brother, who threw the apple core away. "You're actually a smart guy Collins; you know that when winter ends, communication between the camps will be possible. Do us a favour and give us time to figure our next move."

Finn really didn't think he had a choice. "Clarke will be fine," Caitlin assured him, "She can clearly look after herself."

Finn unclenched his fists and after a long pause, nodded to the two of them. He turned on his heel and stalked back to camp. Hunter went to stand by his sister and they watched Finn picked his way through the trees.

"Mason was right about him," Hunter commented, "Collins really can't see anyone else's opinion but his own."

"Well, he did think that Anya's tribe could be talked down. The point is we better keep an eye on him in case he sneaks out again. Right now, I just want to go home and get some sleep."

Caitlin started heading back into the woods and Hunter followed after her. "You can fill Mason in while you're at it," he said, "And maybe the two of you can actually settle on a date."

Caitlin waved a tired hand as if to bat the idea out of the air. Hunter shook his head at her. "You and Mason can plan whole battles and strategic land raids but you can't make decisions about your own wedding?"

"You are just annoyed because you have to wait so long to be best man."

"We've been over this-I can walk you down the aisle and be best man. In both case, I have to get to the same place."

"I've been practically married to the guy for three amazing years. I think we can wait until spring."

Hunter sighed but let it go. As an afterthought, he tossed the hood of his sister's jacket over her head. She swivelled around, still walking to give him a confused glare; her hair falling in her eyes.

"It feels like rain soon," he answered and they walked towards the river, not looking forward to the uncomfortable crossing over the water.

* * *

Girls' day, Clarke quickly figured out, went on until very late at night. After the initial awkwardness and the ex-boyfriend talk, the three girls got on pretty well. Clarke liked both Raven and Octavia, who were both far more free-spirited than she was. They made her want to be lighter, to stop worrying about camps and injuries and Grounders. She got to her bed around three in the morning and that was only when Bellamy lost his patience with them.

So, when Clarke was rudely awakened only a few hours later, it was safe to say that she wasn't in the best mood. "What the hell?" she wondered, yawning half way through her sentence.

She could hear two distinct sounds-the heavy fall of rain and music. Ripping the blanket off her, she pulled on her boots and was glad that she hadn't changed from the night before. She opened her door and stepped out into the hallway to see Octavia standing in the doorway. The younger girl was looking out at camp and was laughing wildly. Clarke joined her, in almost disbelief.

It was pouring; the kind of rain that left imprints. It was stunningly beautiful, especially to a bunch of people who had lived in space for so long. That same bunch of people was currently in the middle of the downpour, dancing madly. Clarke looked up to the drop ship, where she saw Raven blasting music from a pair of battered speakers. They must have scavenged it all from the city or the bunkers. Clarke's gaze was draw back to the crowd who were whooping and spinning and looking like there was nothing better on earth than dancing in a downpour.

"Don't go all doctor on them and say they'll get sick," Octavia called to her, having to shout over the noise. Clarke guessed from the way Octavia was still indoors that the younger girl knew she couldn't go dance herself. She was still healing.

"Do you guys always react this way to rain?" Clarke asked and Octavia just grinned.

"With winter coming, this may be the last big rain storm before it gets too cold. People are getting their chance to do something crazy while they still think that rain is pretty rather than a bother."

Octavia's grin spreads onto Clarke's face and even she had to laugh at the impromptu dance party. Out of the crowd came a soaking wet Jasper and he jogged up the porch steps to squeeze into the doorway with them.

"I think that's enough for me," he said, "Or I'll absorb enough water to fill the lake." He turned to Octavia and asked, "Mind if I keep you company?"

She shook her head and Clarke almost felt like a third wheel. Jasper was clearly trying to cheer Octavia up; if she couldn't dance in the rain, then neither would he. She found it sweet until the moment when Jasper pushed her out into the rain.

The warm water hit her immediately and she spun around to glare at him. "Jasper!" she exclaimed but her two friends were just giggling at her.

She was about to go back inside when she heard Bellamy say, "Care to join the mob Princess?"

She rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, ready with a sarcastic remark. Nothing came out however, because Bellamy was right behind her and dripping wet. Their chest brushed together and Clarke could see every single drop of water on his skin. Thankfully, she kept her eyes on his face and she managed to shrug instead. Bellamy shook his head, rain falling around both of them.

"Lighten up; time to party!"

With that he grabbed her arm and pulled her down the steps with him. They were sucked into the crowd and Clarke felt the music seep into her bones. Before she knew it, she was dancing as frantically as everyone else. Faces and laughter whizzed around her but somehow, she never lost sight of Bellamy. He gave her a real smile but she saw the teasing in it.

"What do you know?!" he exclaimed, "The Princess can have fun."

Clarke knew it wouldn't really be like this; not really. Winter would be harsh and people could be unpredictable but in that moment Clarke didn't care. For once, she let herself get lost in a crowd of happy people with joyful music.


	6. Chapter 6

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything.

Settling into the 100 Camp for the winter was easier than Clarke would have guess. Although she thought of her few loved ones every day, she was caught up with the medical bay and helping the others prepare for the next few months.

It didn't matter if the situation wasn't ideal; it was the one she was in and Clarke knew that she had to make the best of it. Food needed to be stocked, water had to be gathered; jackets and extra thick blankets had to be made as well as reinforcing walls to keep the cold out. Clarke's days were packed as she stitched up and healed anyone who had been careless. They weren't used to have a permanent doctor around and soon Clarke could hardly walk from the drop ship to Bellamy's house without being greeted by a handful of people. They wanted to thank her, talk to her, and invite her into their homes for dinner. Clarke suspected that many of them thought she had always been around; they were so used to her.

Bellamy even seemed to accept that having her at camp was a good thing. More than once, he had talked out a problem with her over dinner or just in passing. He seemed to pay no attention to her answers but at least he was talking to her. He had been busy the past few weeks repairing and strengthening the houses. He wanted to make sure that no cold could get in.

But that did mean people climbing onto roofs and using hammers and nails. The most common injury was from the tools; someone looked away at the wrong moment and they would slash their hand or their leg.

On a particularly chilly morning, Clarke was just wrapping up some bandages in the medical bay when Miller stumbled in with another boy from the original 100; a scowling, angry kid by the name of Murphy. She had seen him around Bellamy a few times but Bellamy gave him little heed. Miller was his right hand guy, followed very shortly by Jasper, something Murphy clearly did not like very much.

If the glare he was giving her was any indication, Murphy didn't like her very much either.

"He fell off a roof," Miller said as he helped Murphy to a table. "He's lucky that he landed on a hill and rolled down but he still cut up his leg."

Clarke quickly assessed the cut, placed just below his knee and tried to ignore the angry vibes from Murphy. "It's fine; it doesn't even need stitches. I'll clean it up."

Miller looked anxious to get back to work, so with a final nod he left. Neither she nor Murphy said anything to each other as she cleaned the wound. Clarke could feel the glare he was giving the top of her head.

She could guess why he immediately disliked her. Ever since they landed on Earth, people were less inclined to stay silent about the differences in class. She was the daughter of a head doctor and a head engineer; she got perks that no one else did. And people were sick of it. In the Ark Camp, you learned to stay quiet again but this wasn't the Ark Camp.

She was about to step away from him, finished with the cleaning, when he grabbed her arm painfully and twisted. Clarke grit her teeth and tried to pull away but Murphy held fast.

"What is it with you privileged bitches just getting to walk into any place you want and take over?" he wondered, his voice bitter.

Clarke just said, "Let go of my arm," in the calmest voice she could.

But Murphy shook his head. "You know, my dad got floated thanks to you people," he growled, "And now the Princess just thinks she can rule the kingdom again?"

That made Clarke freeze. There was something about hearing the nickname from Murphy that made her blood run cold. Bellamy said it teasingly, or even as part of an order but Murphy said it like a slur. His fingers were leaving bruises on her arm and Clarke knew there was very little chance of being able to talk this guy down.

* * *

Miller finally got back to Bellamy and the group, who were still repairing the roof of a house. Bellamy was standing on the ground, having just climbed down. He spotted Miller and frowned.

"Where's Murphy?" he asked but Miller just looked even more confused. "Uh, I left him with Clarke; she's going to patch him up."

Bellamy walked forward, staring back down the path he had come from. "Was there anyone with her? Tell me you didn't leave Murphy alone with her!?"

Miller was just realising the mistake he had made, when Bellamy took off in a sprint towards the drop ship.

* * *

There something horribly calm about Murphy; he stated his problem like it was reporting the weather and made it clear what he was going to do about it. Clarke didn't even have the time to scream before he raised his other arm and smacked her across the face.

The blow sent her flying into a smaller table covered in medical equipment. Glass shattered and Clarke was thrown to the ground. Despite the pain, Clarke tried to scramble away. Murphy stood up and he grabbed her foot, pulling her to ground again. He laughed; actually laughed like he was enjoying this.

"The Princess has some fire in her," he exclaimed.

Clarke had survived landing from space, two winters in a harsh world, animals and even the occasional Grounder. There was no way she was losing to a bitter delinquent with bad hair.

Her hands reached out, trying to find something, anything to help her. Just as Murphy grabbed her hair and pulled her upwards, Clarke's fingers wrapped around a scalpel. She twisted around and sank it into Murphy's shin, near where his cut was. Murphy screamed and dropped her.

Clarke had just pushed her back against the wall when Bellamy burst into the room. He quickly assessed the situation and gave Murphy a kick to keep him down. Miller was behind him suddenly and Bellamy ordered, "Get him out of here!"

Miller grabbed Murphy and dragged him out the door, the scalpel still sticking out of his leg. Bellamy went over to Clarke who was shaking slightly. She pushed herself upwards to stand, her back still against the wall.

"Princess?" Bellamy questioned quietly and Clarke met his gaze. Instead of hating that word, Clarke took comfort in it. Bellamy was here, she was here and everything was ok. She pushed her hair out of her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"He-he tried to hurt me so I just grabbed whatever-."

"It's ok," Bellamy said, taking a few more steps towards her. "We've had trouble with Murphy in the past; I don't doubt that he attacked you unprovoked. But that won't happen again because we are finally banishing him."

Clarke blinked at him, frowning as she did so. "Banish him? Right before winter?" Bellamy was standing right in front of her, his eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yah Princess. That's how we do things here, especially when someone is a danger to the camp."

Clarke stepped out from the wall, the adrenaline fading. "You can't do that. He'll freeze to death in a week."

"That's not my problem," Bellamy answered, "And it shouldn't be yours. He just tried to kill you for all we know."

Clarke sighed and placed her hands on her hips. "The whole point of banishment as the ultimate punishment is so that we don't decide who lives and dies, right?"

Bellamy just nodded.

"If you send him out into the woods on his own, then we're as good as killing him. We should wait until winter is over and then it really is up to Murphy to ensure his own survival."

Bellamy gave her a once over, to check for injury and because he couldn't believe what she was saying. She was showing mercy to someone who hated her for no good reason.

"Plus, he'll probably end up in Grounder territory. Shouldn't Caitlin and Hunter know that someone like him is going to be in their area? You can tell them at the spring meeting."

Bellamy had wanted to get rid of Murphy for a while. He had always been a trouble maker and as Bellamy fell more into the role of responsible leader, he had regretted bringing Murphy into his inner circle. Not that he had much of an inner circle. Miller, Jasper and Wick were his main guys but he didn't tell them everything. Monty, Octavia and Raven had their own specialties and didn't pay much attention to the overall picture at camp.

To his surprise Bellamy had found himself talking to Clarke more and more about the camp's issues. They weren't really talks, more like he mentioned something and she gave her opinion on it. Still it was nice to have someone to bounce ideas off. Even if she was an annoying know it all. It was just that he had never had someone who tried so hard to see all the options, all the points of view. During the first days of the 100 and the Grounder War, Finn Collins had been always harking on about peace and negotiations, the opposite view to Bellamy. He made Bellamy doubt himself right up until Caitlin and Hunter joined them. The Grounder siblings knew Anya's tribe too well to think that they would ever want peace. Three outnumbered one, but Collins had kept going on and on. Clarke had compassion and empathy too but it wasn't going to get in the way of her survival. That, Bellamy had to respect.

"I hate to admit that you might have a point," he said, "But the only reason I'm not kicking him out now is because we have a place to hold him until spring. We can use one of the old bunkers."

Clarke nodded and started to clean up the broken glass.

"Leave it," Bellamy said, "I'll get someone else to do it. Find Octavia and get something to eat."

Clarke scowled at his bossy attitude but Bellamy continued. "And don't go asking to patch up Murphy either; Monty can do that."

Clarke huffed and walked out of the drop ship, Bellamy behind her. She could do with a break but she wasn't admitting that to him. Bellamy shook his head as he watched her march towards their house, probably to get changed. That girl was a lot of annoying things but she was the bravest and kindest person he had ever met. But there was no way she could just bounce back with a click of her fingers.

He stepped forward to follow her, ask her if she really was ok. Then he heard his name being called; the workers needed him at the roof. He gave one last look at Clarke's retreating back before turning away.

* * *

Bellamy wolfed down his dinner, starving after a full day of work. He had just finished writing up a guard roster for Murphy's bunker. Although there was no way he could get out of the bunker with the amount of weight they put on the lid, Bellamy would still fell better if someone had an eye on it.

Part of him felt guilty about the guy; in the early days, it had been Bellamy who had driven his need for power and hatred of the privileged. At the time, it had worked in his favour but now it had lead to Clarke getting hurt. He had to admit that he didn't want to see her harmed; not that most people could harm her. Monty had even shown amazement at the damage she had done with one scalpel and a wild hit.

The way she had bounced back from the attack was the thing that still really bothered him. How could she not feel some terror? Any guilt even, knowing her. He sat on a log by the fire but his eyes were trained on her window, which had a few candles burning in them. They were still working on getting electric lights around the camp so her room glowed with a soft brightness.

"You should go check on her."

Bellamy snapped his head over to the right to see Octavia munching on her own food. He had been so busy with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed her.

"Clarke's fine; I don't need to babysit her," he replied but his sister just grinned.

"Firstly, it's not babysitting and secondly, I never mentioned Clarke by name."

Bellamy felt his jaw clench and he sniffed. "Whatever," he replied, "I really need to tell her to be careful with those candles, that's all."

"Of course, big brother, I never suspected otherwise."

Bellamy ignored her and stood up. He strode purposefully towards his house, only pausing to catch Jasper by the shoulder. The younger boy had been on his way to give Octavia some extra sweet berries for dessert and Bellamy had caught this. He patted Jasper's shoulder, almost too forcefully. He nodded towards his sister and Jasper swallowed hard when he realised that Bellamy wasn't as oblivious as they had thought.

"I don't need to do the speech with you Jasper, do I?" Bellamy asked.

Jasper shook his head; he considered Bellamy a friend. He didn't want his friend to look at him like another no good boyfriend of his sister's.

"Good, because you don't need it."

This made Jasper look up in surprise to see a smirking Bellamy. "Don't tell her this but you're kind of the only guy I even remotely approve of. Don't mess it up."

He gave Jasper another hard pat on the back and then jogged up the steps to the house. He was pretty sure he heard someone whooping before he closed the front door but Bellamy found he really didn't want to know.

Instead he went to Clarke's door, which was wide open and he looked in. She was sitting against the headboard of the bed, curled up with her pillow. Her hair was piled up into a loose bun and she was reading one of the rescued books. She looked up when she heard his footsteps and actually smiled. "Hey," she said, "There's not a medical emergency or something?"

"Unless you count Jasper overdosing on relief then no."

After seeing Clarke's confused face, he added, "I kind of gave him and Octavia the ok. I'm guessing he thought I might kill him instead so he's happy right now."

Clarke chuckled and shut the book. Glancing at his awkward frame standing in the doorway, she said, "You know you can sit down right? This is your house."

Bellamy knew that; he just wasn't sure that this certain room belonged to him anymore. Clarke had already started to fill it with blankets, books and personal items. But that didn't stop Bellamy from sitting down on the edge of the bed and pretending to be relaxed. He looked around her room and spotted the trunk. Or more like what was on top of the trunk.

"I draw sometimes," Clarke blurted out when she saw Bellamy staring at the sheets of paper. She hadn't wasted it or anything; most of the sheets were covered in small sketches. But there were a lot of them. For a moment, Clarke was afraid that he would ask her if he could see them up close. Clarke was protective of those drawings; they were practically her emotions on a page. It wasn't that she didn't trust Bellamy; her drawings were just really personal.

To her relief, Bellamy just hummed and turned back to face her. The light from the candles made his face seem softer or maybe it was just exhaustion.

"Crazy day?" she asked but he just snorted.

"I think I should be asking you that Princess. I wasn't the one who got attacked and had to stab a guy."

Clarke seemed to still but then she wrapped her arms around her knees and sighed. "I know that I had no choice; he was most likely going to kill me."

"Most defiantly," Bellamy assured her, "There was no way he was letting you out of the room unharmed."

Clarke nodded and she took comfort from that strangely. If Bellamy agreed with her, then she must have been right.

"I didn't think you had it in you, Princess," he added, "Especially not since you're sitting here like nothing happened."

Clarke raised an eyebrow at him, her lips tugged into a grin. "Well I am the girl who negotiated her own kidnapping."

They got a laugh out of both of them and Bellamy was quickly wondering what the hell he was doing. She was fine, he didn't need to analyse how she was feeling about hurting another human being. Yet, he kept going anyway.

"Seriously are you alright? I've done some pretty bad stuff like that down here and it still haunts me."

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, what was he doing? That was his reason why he wasn't fine, but did she really need to know that? He had never told anyone that, not even Octavia. He watched Clarke's face but she didn't look horrified; she looked like she understood. She nodded and rested her head against the wall behind her.

"The guilt doesn't leave but...the one thing I have learned down here is that you do things you didn't think you were capable of. Like on the Landing Day."

She paused at this, chewing her lip. "You see, people either died on impact or recovered. But then there were the very few who did neither. They didn't die but there was no way they were going to get better. They were stuck in this limbo of pain and suffering. My mom and I...we made the decision to end their suffering. Even though I know I did the right thing- like with Murphy- the guilt still stays with you."

Bellamy swallowed hard and he met her eyes, wide and blue. This was the most open she had ever been with him and it scared the crap out of him. Mostly because he wanted to be that honest too. He could be, with her.

"You're not the only one with guilt; you're not the worst person. I had to kill someone who tried to kill me, I put down my fair share of Grounders...you remember how those three hundred people that got killed because the Ark didn't have enough time?"

Clarke nodded once.

"They died because of me. I took the radio Raven had brought down and I threw it in the river. I didn't want anyone knowing that we could survive down here; I didn't want Jaha to come and execute me for shooting him."

Clarke blinked at him, feeling like she wasn't getting enough air into her lungs. She knew about Bellamy shooting Jaha, Raven's ship and the deaths of the three hundred. But she also knew what Bellamy didn't know.

"We've both messed up," she managed to say, "I think everyone has. But the three hundred wasn't entirely your fault."

Bellamy scoffed so Clarke suddenly moved forward until she was closer to him. "I mean it Bellamy. Yah, you played your part in it but so did the three hundred themselves and the Council. You can't take all of that on your shoulders. Especially not when you can see all you have done since then."

He didn't seem to believe her so she pressed on. "Do you know why you were pardoned? Do you know why the Council didn't go after you? It was because the whole reason we can survive down here is because of you. We all expected to return to Earth and see a bunch of scared teenagers; what we found was a strong group of people who had unwavering loyalty to their leader. Why do you think those families followed their kids to this camp? You have done some terrible things but you have more than made up for them."

He looked at her again, this time with less anguish in his eyes. "Maybe you're right," he mumbled, "Who we are and what we need to do to survive are two different things, I've realised."

Clarke gasped quietly; no one had ever put her feelings into words like that before. She was starting to realise that although she had heard the stories about him, she hadn't really thought about how his actions affected him. She didn't want him to feel weighed down by his past; being near him helped her feel better too.

Bellamy had been right; Clarke was fine. She felt guilt but she dealt with it, much better than he had. This one conversation changed that however. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders; someone understood, someone got exactly what he thinking. She was also refusing to let him forget all the good he's done.

Sure, he leads the camp but half time he barely knows what he's doing. He tries his best and hopes it works. Caitlin and Hunter had been cooperative but he could have used someone else to help him. Perhaps, he finally had.

There was a sudden hissing from the table near the window and Clarke jumped up off the bed to blow a candle out "I really should be more careful with these," she said, looking determinately at the table.

Bellamy stood up as well, practically running towards the door. Their...moment had passed and both of them clearly wanted to forget it. Yet, in the back of his head, Bellamy knew that wouldn't be easy. This was the beginning of something; the last inches of rock before the cliff fall. There was no going back.

"Keep a better eye on them Princess," he said, "Last thing I need is you burning my house down." She nodded and started to put out one or two more lights.

"Clarke?"

She stilled, her hand hovering over an unlit candle. She turned and looked at Bellamy, who was still standing in her doorway.

"Thank you."

That was all he said before walking out of the door. She stayed by the window and watched as he went down the porch steps. He disappeared into the Main Hall and then she let out a breath. It had felt good to tell someone about her guilt, about the things that haunted her. Bellamy had understood; it was nice to have a companion in that way. Clarke convinced herself that's all he was-a companion. But that didn't stop her from falling asleep to the memory of the way he said her name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

The weeks passed slowly, every day getting colder and colder. Clarke was so thankful that the 100 Camp had the luxury of making their own clothes or else she'd have been frozen without her extra layers.

Clarke had stocked up the medical bay with every plant and tea that could help with colds, flues or frostbite; Monty was learning more and more as time went on. He had become a great friend to her, as well as Raven. Despite Finn, the two girls liked each other's company with Octavia completing their little trio. While Wells and Clarke had had years of friendship behind them, it was nice to have friends again. Jasper, of course, was always a source of laughter for Clarke and even Miller and Monroe were counted as friends.

It wasn't just people her age who were good to Clarke. The adults around camp were nice and welcoming, always happy to see her. Wick always greeted her with a wave and some extra berries. He was the one who recounted to her the time when the camp had eaten some crazy, hallucination causing nuts- Wick had though he was a teapot there for a minute. The little kids loved her, even when she told them to zip up their jackets or to chew their food. Like with the Ark camp, there were a few orphans; except these kids had been taken in by other families and looked after.

What surprised Clarke the most was that Bellamy had become the constant in her life. She saw him every day, no matter how busy they were. Most nights, he was last person she said goodnight to because they would spend too much time talking. After their heart to heart in her room- which was totally never spoken about, ever again- things between them had changed. There was no coldness or distance; they were friends, good friends. Even though neither one of them was going to say it out loud.

By the time icicles were lining the tops of roofs, Clarke was used to the community feeling at the 100 Camp. People were spending most of their time indoors, either in their homes or the Main Hall. It was difficult to do work in the cold and with the snow probably only days away, no one wanted to chance anything.

Dinner was always held in the Main Hall now and Clarke locked up the medical bay before heading over there. Her stomach was growling and she stuffed her cold fingers in her pockets as she scurried over to the steps. She could see her breath in the air and was glad to push aside the thick wooden doors and step into the warmth. As the door shut behind her, Clarke took a good look around the room for her friends.

The Main Hall was a long building, well able to hold the entire camp comfortably. Two large, rectangular fire pits stretched down the room, the smoke disappearing through the well placed holes in the ceiling. They were designed the let the smoke out and let nothing else in. There were tables and chairs dotted all along the room, as well as a raised platform at the end; it was usually for any speeches or reports that Bellamy had to make. Since the weather was getting colder, some people spent their entire days in the Main Hall, like a giant sleepover with blankets and pillows. Clarke could see the food being cooked over the fire, still amazed that the smoke wasn't covering the room.

The first person she spotted after that was Bellamy. He was easy to see because he was surrounded by children, all who didn't even come up to his waist. They were all giggling and laughing loudly and Bellamy had a wide smile. She found herself walking towards him and he quickly caught sight of her. He had one boy thrown over his shoulder and the kid was nearly going red in the face from being upside down.

"Clarke! Thank God you are here!" he exclaimed, "We have to gather a search party immediately!"

She couldn't miss the grin that threatened to come over his face and she tried her best not to smile as well.

"Oh really? Why, who is missing?" she asked casually.

"It's Luke, one of the younger children. He's clearly gone and we need to go find him straight away."

"He's behind you Bellamy!" the younger kids called and pointed at the kid over his shoulder. Bellamy made an exaggerated turn, Luke letting out a loud giggle as he spun around too. "What? Where is he? I can't see him!" Bellamy said and the kids ran around him as if pointing at the boy would get Bellamy to see him.

"Clarke help me! I don't want to have a search party," Luke said to her and she stepped into the crowd of kids to ruffle his hair.

"I found him Bellamy!" Clarke said, containing her laughter, "He's right here."

Bellamy put Luke down on the ground and the kid's face went back to its normal colour. "There you are; how did you get up there?" Bellamy asked but the kids just laughed again.

Their parents called them away for dinner and they hurried away with bye thrown back to Bellamy and Clarke. She looked sideways at him, watching his kind smile. She shouldn't have been surprised that he was good with kids; he had raised Octavia after all.

"So... no to the search party then?" Clarke teased.

Bellamy shook his head and replied, "They're good kids; I'm amazed that they've managed to keep that innocence through all of this."

Clarke agreed and she said, "They went through the Landing right? I've noticed there aren't any newborns here. The Ark Camp doesn't have any."

"No, everyone is busy surviving; thankfully the birth control from the Ark still works and Monty found some plants that help as well. But in the next few years I wouldn't be surprised if we get some."

They both knew that the first child born on Earth would be a big deal; the first child in nearly 100 years. Or at least that's what they used to think before the Grounders. Still, it would be an event.

"Do you want kids?" Clarke asked him, just as the meat was being taken off the fire.

Bellamy grinned and said, "I want a team of kids. As many as my wife will let me have."

Clarke gave him a funny look and titled her head.

He looked back at her with a frown. "What?"

"Nothing," she answered, "Just never took you for the marriage type. Your one night stands don't surprise however."

Bellamy leaned back against the wall with a nearly embarrassed sigh. "That was a long time ago, when we first landed. Not that there haven't been girls since then but I have a job to do and some people don't understand that. And, also, when I have kids you better believe I'm going to give them the united family, white picket fence crap. Octavia and I didn't get that but they sure as hell will."

He talked with such conviction; Clarke knew he was telling the truth. She also knew that there was no way he would tell this to anyone else so she felt kind of honoured.

"Yes, but you actually have to find a girl who can stand you for more than five minutes!" she exclaimed with a joking smile.

He gave her a withering glance and she leaned against the wall beside him. Clarke could see that dinner would be announced at any moment, so she found herself blurting out a question that she had been anxious to ask for a while.

"The thing between you and Raven was just a one night stand?"

Bellamy's head snapped towards her and Clarke suddenly felt very self-conscious. She had no right to ask about something that happened two years ago. But in the last few days, it had been bugging her, the thought of her friend and Bellamy together. Bellamy looked down at the ground but then back to her again.

"It was just one night-she wanted to feel something, anything after Finn. He and I didn't get along so I think she wanted to punish him. Trust me Clarke, there is absolutely nothing between us. Wasn't then and certainly isn't now."

She swallowed, trying to stop her suddenly dry throat. She gave him a nod and turned back to the room again. Over the past few weeks, he had taken to calling her by her name sometimes instead of just Princess. When he called her Clarke, it meant that he was worried or serious. It meant that he really needed her to listen to what he was saying.

She still felt his eyes on her and she could practically sense the slow grin that was working its way onto his face. "Why the sudden interest in everyone's love lives? Were you day dreaming about Spacewalker?"

Clarke huffed indignantly, which only caused him to chuckle. But that slowly faded when Bellamy asked, "Are you missing him?"

The answer was no; she hadn't thought about him in a while. He didn't even spring to mind when she remembered her mom or Chris. "Actually no," she finally answered, "I don't miss him...not like everyone thinks I should."

Bellamy frowned at this and he slid closer to her. She didn't move, just stared at him. "You don't have to miss him if you don't want to; you don't have to be with him if you don't love him, Princess. We're on Earth and here, everyone gets to make their own choices."

"You've made sure of that," Clarke found herself saying and Bellamy gave her a real smile, a soft one that she had rarely seen before.

"Dinner is served!" Jasper called and there was a round of cheering. Bellamy and Clarke pushed themselves away from the wall and, with everyone else, got in line for food.

* * *

It was a few hours later, the sun just about to set, when Clarke crept out of the Main Hall. She wrapped her jacket tighter around herself and looked out at the camp. It was still light out but a grey cloud covered the sky so there was a hooded feel in the air, as if a blanket covered the camp.

Clarke took in a breath of freezing air, letting it stab at her insides. She needed a moment to clear her head, sort her thoughts. Only seconds before, she was curled up between Octavia and Monty, enjoying a talk with her friends. Bellamy had been sitting across from her but he had had his legs stretched out so that they rested against hers. Clarke had thought that she would have loved to stay there forever.

And that thought-that was the one that freaked her out. This was not her camp but damn it, sometimes she really wanted it to be. And it scared her. What if they didn't want her to stay? What if they just kicked her out? Clarke took in another breath but it caught in her throat as she spotted something in the sky. That was where Bellamy found her a moment later, staring up at the sky.

"Princess, are you ok?"

"Sshh," she whispered and kept staring. He followed her lead and a smile came over his face. It was starting to snow. Tiny snowflakes floated down from the clouds, white pinpricks in the air. He knew the snow would become a pain in the ass later but it was beautiful when it first fell. He closed the door to the Main Hall and let Clarke have this moment without the masses storming out to see the weather. She deserved this moment.

As the flakes landed in her hair, he did have to pull her back to stand under the side of the roof. Together they watched as the snow covered the trails and houses, a white blanket over all surfaces. Bellamy had seen it before but that didn't stop it from being mesmerising. And he kind of liked watching it fall with Clarke. He knew that she was getting to him, creeping into the cracks in his armour. He had already told her so much about himself without thinking about it first. She was becoming too much involved in his life; he didn't even care enough to mind. Bellamy turned back to Clarke again but this time, she was chewing her lip with worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked and she glanced at him.

"I was just thinking...it'll be snowing at the Ark Camp but they always shove everyone inside so they won't really see this. But it'll still be cold and I know that Chris will give away his jacket again because he'll see another kid shivering. I don't want him to be cold."

Bellamy had heard all about Chris; Clarke didn't realise that she practically bragged about his kind heart and smart head. He sounded like a good kid and even Bellamy didn't like the thought of him being on his own without Clarke. "He'll be alright. He's a smart kid so I bet he'll figure something out."

Clarke nodded but that didn't stop her from clearly worrying. Bellamy stared at her again and then he turned back to the snow. As casually as he could, Bellamy stepped out into and bent down.

"What are you doing?" Clarke called but Bellamy just kept gathering the snow together in his hand. When he had a good sized snowball, he turned back around to Clarke with a grin. She glared at him and held both her hands up.

"Bellamy," she warned him, "Don't. You. Dare."

A second later, she got a snowball to the chest.

Gasping at the cold, Clarke looked at Bellamy with an open mouth and angry eyes. "You're going down Blake," she promised and the two of them dived for more snow.

Bellamy was better at it than Clarke; clearly the Ark Camp didn't have snowball fights. But she had good aim and he got a few to the face. They were slipping and sliding everywhere and not since the rain storm a month ago, had Bellamy seen Clarke this happy. Through their laughter and the smacking of snow, they both heard a throat being cleared.

The doors to the Main Hall were open and people were gathered around staring at them. Jasper, Octvaia, Monty and Raven were standing in the front with a large number of children standing on the steps. Jasper held one snowball in his hand and he deliberately gave it to one of the older kids.

"Get 'em," was all he said.

The kids all scrambled for snowballs and Bellamy grabbed Clarke's hand. "Run!" he exclaimed and she did just that, never letting go of him.

They skidded down the snowy trails, dodging around houses and trying not to laugh. The kids chased after them, nearly hitting them a few times. Finally, they stopped by two of the cabins, squeezing into a hiding spot between the walls. Clarke leaned against the wood and let herself take a breath. Bellamy put one hand on the wall beside her, checking down the trail in case anyone had spotted them. Clarke's hands felt cold from the snow but she realised that she was still holding Bellamy's. His was freezing too but they were getting warmer.

Bellamy turned back to her and said, "I think we're safe; which good because we would totally have lost that fight."

Clarke laughed but quickly covered it up in case anyone heard. Bellamy's dark hair was smattered with snow and she could guess that she was the same. But she could see all the freckles on his face and the wayward icy flecks on his jaw.

For some reason, Clarke reached up and brushed them away. Bellamy stilled but didn't move. When Clarke was finished, she let her hand drop but her gaze met his head on. "Thank you," she said quietly, "Thank you for letting me come here. For letting me stay."

Bellamy swallowed, and he replied lowly, "You're welcome Princess."

Before either of them could say anything else, a bunch of kids appeared and yelled, "Found them!" Clarke and Bellamy ran faster towards the nearest exit, having no choice but to go back to the centre of camp; which just started an even bigger snowball fight.

* * *

Later that night, Clarke heard a knock at her door. She was all set to curl up into her warm bed but she walked over to her door and opened it. Octavia was standing there, something wrapped up under her arm.

"Hey, my brother told me to give this to you," she said, as she handed the object to Clarke.

Clarke unfolded it, her confusion fading away. It was a well made jacket, blue just like Bellamy's. The inside was lined with fur and would be very warm. But it was a small size: a child's size.

"He's says it's for Chris, when you see him again," Octavia filled in. "Although I don't see why my brother couldn't have given it to you himself..."

Clarke was still staring at the jacket, running her fingers over the fur. The jacket may have been made a while ago, like so many others but the fur was new, as was the stitching. Bellamy had probably done this right after the snowball fight. Clarke tried to keep her emotions in check, even though all she wanted to do was hug Bellamy Blake as tightly as she could. That was probably the reason why he hadn't been the one to give the jacket to her.

"Clarke, what happened to your window?" Octavia asked and they both looked over the bottom pane of glass. There was small, thin crack in it, right in the centre.

"Oh, I think someone accidently picked up a rock or a pebble with the snow. It hits the windows at the right angle and there's the crack. But it's fine."

Octavia nodded and gave the glass another once over. "I hope so; it would take us a few days to make another pane of glass and repair the whole thing. Oh, but we could have a sleep over in my room!"

Clarke folded the jacket carefully under her arm and tucked it away in the truck by the wall. "I guess winter is really here," Octavia said with a huff, "Give it a few days and it'll be impossible to leave camp. Plus it'll be freezing." She smirked suddenly, so much like Bellamy. "Who knows," she teased, "You and my brother might have to cuddle for warmth."

Clarke let her jaw snap open but Octavia just winked at her and strutted out the door. She called back a goodnight but Clarke quickly shut the door to hide her blushing face.

Clarke shook her head, climbed into her bed and put out the candle on the table. As she settled down, she couldn't help but remember the warmth from Bellamy's hand earlier that day. With a huff, Clarke pushed the thought from her head and turned over, determined to fall asleep without giving Bellamy-or Octavia's comment-another moment of thought.


	8. Chapter 8

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of this.

Abby watched as more snow fell from the dark sky and she tightened the rag of a blanket around herself. The Ark Camp was covered with snow, ice falling off the metal roofs and splashing onto the hard ground. People rarely stepped away from their sections, trying to huddles together for warmth. Abby let out a sigh and saw her breath mix with the cold air.

She couldn't stop thinking about Clarke. It had been over a month, almost two, since she had been taken. Abby couldn't help but think about what they wanted from her or how they were treating her at the 100 Camp. They wouldn't waste her medical talents; that would just be stupid. But they probably kept her in a hole somewhere and fed her scraps. Why would they be kind to a privileged child, the image of how badly they had been treated on the Ark? Bellamy Blake ruled that camp and while Abby didn't think he was a bad person, she knew that he didn't show kindness to his enemies.

Those thoughts had been plaguing her every waking hour and in her nightmares too. Kane was there to support her which she was thankful for. Finn had been on edge for a while now too, especially after he had told them about his run in with the Grounder siblings. Those two may have said that Clarke was ok but her long absence and no attempts to come home made Abby think otherwise. Plus they were clearly on Blake's side, so why would they tell Finn the truth?

It had taken everything in Abby to not run to Diana and beg the woman to help her get Clarke back. What stopped her was the fact that Abby wouldn't have to beg; Diana wanted any chance to take down the 100 Camp and the Grounders too, if she could. And now, because of the snow, there could be no rescue attempt until spring.

Abby ran a hand over her face and willed her tears away. She could not break down when Clarke needed her to be strong. She started to sniff when a sleeve appeared under her nose. Abby looked up to see the little kid, Chris, staring at her.

"You can wipe your face on it if you want to," he said, "I don't mind, as long as you don't cry anymore."

His sweetness actually made Abby smile but she shook her head. "Thank you Chris but I'm fine. And you should try to find something else other than your sleeve to wipe your nose on."

Chris sat himself down on the bench beside her, his feet not even touching the ground. "Oh I don't use my sleeve but I've seen other people do it and I don't have anything else you could use."

She ruffled his hair and stared down at him as he swung his legs back and forth. The orphans had always been of importance to Clarke, especially Chris. He was a little leader, even at such a young age. One minute he could be ordering the younger kids not to waste food and the next, he was distracted by something shiny.

Abby looked back out at the snow again, casting her eyes at the pitiful excuse of a shelter the orphans had. They were huddle together in it, shivering. Clarke had always let the kids sleep in their section and Abby had certainly never minded. She wasn't about to stop that tradition.

"Chris, go get the other kids and tell them that you are all sleeping in mine and Clarke's section from now on," Abby ordered, "Make sure they don't tell anyone though."

Chris nodded quickly. "So the mean lady doesn't get mad?"

Abby nearly laughed at Chris's description of Diana and watched as he scampered away with a whispered, "Thank you!"

He reached the others and quickly got them standing. "Be quiet guys," he said, "Clarke's Mom is letting us stay with her but we have to be extra, extra quiet."

The kids nodded and picked up whatever blankets or coats they had with them. Chris spotted the youngest kid, Lucy, shivering in just her jumper. She was only five years old. Chris shrugged his jacket off and bundled her up in it, her fingers just peeking out from under the sleeves.

"W-what about you C-Chris?" she stammered but Chris just grinned at her. "I'll be ok; my shirt's just fine."

As he led them around the camp to the section, he focused all his attention on not letting his teeth chatter together.

* * *

The snow continued to fall as an entire month went by until every surface was covered in it. Clarke had calculated that they had gone past the halfway point of the season but that still meant another month of snow. It had been so long since she had seen the Ark Camp that she was forgetting what it looked like. She certainly wasn't missing it and the harsh way of life there.

Since living at the 100 Camp, Clarke had started to get more and more furious with the Council. There were ways to live comfortably on Earth and safe ways, but they refused to see them. All that did was cause unnecessary suffering to the people. For instance, the 100 Camp had found a way to make hot water bottles out of left over rubber from tyres. They had saved Clarke so much work; people were snug and warm instead of catching colds. Clarke was also amazed at their ration system, not to mention their food stores. They had it down to a fine art, how much food to give out, how much meat or vegetables. Clarke had seen so many good ideas that she knew the Ark Camp could use. If only the Ark Camp could take down its walls and see them.

This left her in a strange, uncomfortable state however. As much as she wanted to go back and improve life for those at the Ark Camp, she didn't want to live there anymore. She was sure now; she wanted the stay at the 100 Camp.

Clarke hadn't spoken a word about it to anyone though because she couldn't be sure if they wanted her to stay. Even if her friends loved her just as much as she loved them, what if they still thought she belonged at the Ark Camp? What if Bellamy did? Clarke couldn't handle that thought; the idea that Bellamy could just one day turn around and tell her to leave. Anyone else she'd deal with it but for some reason, if he ever told her he didn't want her at camp it would hurt beyond imagination.

Maybe it was because he was so interlinked with the camp or because they had gotten so close. She had told him things she had never even hinted to anyone else, things about her parents, about her life on the Ark and even about her fear on Earth. It had been so easy as well, like he would never judge her. What made matters so much worse was that he did the same for her. Bellamy told her all about his mom and hiding Octavia; his fear and worry in the first few days of the 100. He usually told her all these things late at night, sat in a chair with a low voice and a face lit by candles.

They still hadn't worked out the electric lights yet.

This all added up to Bellamy becoming far, far too important to her. Clarke was terrifying of a day when he just shoved her out those gates without a second thought. The gates themselves hadn't been open in weeks, however, so when Clarke saw a group of hunters gathered around them, she was startled.

She had been coming from one of the far out houses, giving medicine to a woman with flu-like symptoms, when she spotted the hunters. They had bows and arrows, spears and guns and Clarke knew that they were the group Bellamy usually went out with.

"Clarke!"

She turned around at the loud shout of her name to see Octavia sprinting towards her. "You have to stop him Clarke!" Octavia panted, "My stupid brother wants to go out in this weather!"

Clarke had heard some pretty idiotic ideas over the years but that one made the top of the list.

"Where is he?" Clarke asked and Octavia led her towards the steps of their house. Bellamy was there, a gun on his belt and was giving some orders to Wick and Jasper.

"We won't be gone for more than a few hours," Clarke heard him say, "Use the two deers for dinner tonight with the vegetables in the brown boxes."

He caught sight of the two girls and let out a sigh. Wick and Jasper saw them too and made a _very _quick exit.

"What the hell are you thinking?!" Clarke said to him, trying not to yell.

Bellamy faced her, his hands on his hips. Octavia stood back, happy to let Clarke take the lead. "A boar was spotted this morning around camp; he can't have gotten far and he'll be easy to track in this weather. It looked bigger than the one you saw so we can get it for the stores," Bellamy explained but that didn't calm Clarke down.

"You want to go out hunting in the snow Bellamy?!" she said, "When a storm could come at any minute? Monty said one might be on the way."

"All due respect to Monty, he's not a weather expert," Bellamy stated, "We need this food."

"Not really, we could survive just fine with the stores we have-you're just bored of staying in camp."

She hissed that last part, making sure that no one else overheard her. The boar may have been a tempting idea but he shouldn't be risking others just because he wanted to go outside the camp walls.

Bellamy's jaw twitched but he tried to take a breath instead of snapping at Clarke. She may have a point but he really was going crazy and experience taught him that if he didn't see the outside in the next few days, his mood would get worse. Plus a boar would be a huge morale booster. "I know what I'm doing Princess," he sneered, "Give me five hours and I'll be back here with a boar and an 'I told you so'. Trust me."

Clarke let out a huff as he walked away and she fully intended to march straight after him if Octavia hadn't caught her arm.

"Sadly Clarke, I think we both know that there's no changing his mind when he's in this mood," she said.

Bellamy strode towards the gates and nodded to Miller, giving him the go ahead to open them. He looked back once to see Clarke and Octavia deep in conversation but then he just led his group out into the forest. This would be an easy hunt; he would be back in less than five hours. It wouldn't even be dark so he would be able to see the scowl on the Princess' face. With that happy thought, the gates shut again behind him and the hunters set out to follow the boar's tracks.

* * *

Five hours passed, night fell and Bellamy had not returned.

Octavia was out of her mind with worry and Jasper was the only one who could get her to calm down. Everyone at camp, especially the parents of the young hunters were distraught. Clarke couldn't blame them. First their kids had been sent to Earth to die, and then even when they all survived, the kids felt confident on Earth to hunt and fish. They had grown up without their parents noticing and looked at Bellamy with loyalty. And now all they had was worry. Plus everyone was scared and lost without Bellamy. They all had questions and Clarke didn't know the answers.

As she stood at the entrance to the Main Hall, Clarke looked in at the mass of people. They were loud and confused, all gathered around trying to find some solution.

"Clarke?"

She turned to see Monty climbing the steps. He glanced out at the dark cloud in the sky, visible even at night. "There's a snow storm coming. Everyone should get back to their homes as soon as possible."

He didn't have the heart to mention anything about the hunting group. Clarke nodded and took a deep breath. Then she strode as confidently as she could to the raised platform at the end of the room. When she stood on top of it, people started to notice her and quieted down. She levelled the room with a stern gaze until everyone was silent and staring at her.

"The hunting party is clearly not back yet but there is nothing we can do until morning," she stated, "Right now, everyone needs to go back to their homes and we will have more news when it's light out."

"But we have to send out someone to find them!"

Clarke didn't know who that came from in the crowd but she shook her head. "There's a snow storm coming and they would only get lost too."

A wave of fear spread through the crowd. A snow storm? In the middle of the night? What would the hunting party do then?

"Listen!" Clarke exclaimed, "Do not forget that this is Bellamy we are talking about, as well as Miller and Monroe. The rest of the hunters are just as experienced and knowledgeable of the land. They will be fine. Please everyone, go to your homes and lock up for the night."

Slowly, everyone exited the Main Hall and went back to their cabins. Clarke didn't let her face fall until the room was empty. Part of her was in shock; they had actually listened to her. They had taken orders from an outsider without pause. Maybe she wasn't an outsider anymore.

Clarke hopped off the platform and ordered Monty to put out the fires in the Main Hall. She stepped out onto the porch, where only a few weeks before she and Bellamy had been watching the snow fall. Now, as the flakes started to come down at a furious pace, Clarke could only hope that he was somewhere safe.

She, Monty, Jasper and Octavia quickly did the rounds; locking up the medical bay, putting out fires and checking the guards on post had warmth and cover. After a lap of the camp to see if everyone was inside, they all went back to their homes. Clarke couldn't even stand to look into Bellamy's room because he wasn't there so she went straight to her own. She lit one candle on her table and got into bed. She sat against the head board and picked up her book. Clarke tried to read about medicinal plants but it wasn't working.

Bellamy and his smirk just kept popping up in her head. Her gut was twisting around and she didn't want to stay still. She was worried about Bellamy, that was for sure but she couldn't believe how much. Her lip was getting chapped from her chewing on it; in some moments, she could barely remember to breath properly. It was ridiculous. He had been gone for barely a night and she felt lost. Clarke wanted him back, safe from the storm outside and the boar he went to catch. If Bellamy didn't come back, she would kill him.

She thought about trying to go to sleep when there was a knock on the door. "Come in?"

Octavia looked around the door and gave Clarke a hesitant smile. "Hi...would it be ok if I stay in here with you tonight?"

Clarke had always thought Bellamy was ridiculous to think that his little sister was still a kid. She was a confident and capable woman. But seeing her chew her lip with worry made Clarke imagine the little girl under the floor of the Ark. Everyone needed the comfort of a friend when they were scared.

"Sure," she said and she pulled back her blankets to let Octavia curl up beside her. The bed was big enough and Clarke kept up the pretence of reading to show Octavia that she wasn't worried about Bellamy.

"It was really great, what you did today with the crowd," Octavia mumbled, "I don't know how you calmed them down so fast."

"It was nothing; there _is_ nothing to worry about. Your brother will be back and annoying us in no time."

Octavia chuckled and laid her head down on the second pillow. "I know; he's going to come back to us."

Clarke's fingers tightened slightly on the cover of the book. To us. Bellamy would come back to us. Something in the way Octavia had said those words made Clarke's stomach flip around. Of course, she probably meant the camp in general. Probably.

Clearing her throat, Clarke put down the book and blew out the candle. Clarke was determined to forget about the concern that gnawed away at her gut, about the strange emptiness of the room down at the hall. She especially tried to ignore the part of her that was demanding she head out those gates and drag Bellamy Blake back to camp. Instead, to help Octavia, Clarke settled down underneath her blankets and tried to sleep. Really, she just hoped the group would be back by morning.

As the snow storm hit outside and the smoke from the candle faded, neither one of the girls heard or saw the crack in Clarke's window getting bigger.

* * *

The sun rose late in the morning so usually everyone got up just as late. On this particular morning however, people were up and about before the sun. Clarke was back on the raised platform trying to reason with the parents of the hunters. At the same time, she was organising a search party to go out and look for the group. She hadn't slept well the night before and she had already had to get people to sweep the fresh snow from the trails.

Suddenly, there was a shouting outside and some people started to hurry to the exit. Her heart leaping to her throat, Clarke practically ran to the door, with a few people making way for her. Once she was outside on the steps, she couldn't miss Octavia's shout of joy. "They're back, they're back!" a guard called but the hunting group were already in the centre of camp.

A boar was sitting beside the newly lit fire and Miller and Monroe were looking at it with pride. Octavia had her arms thrown around Bellamy, who looked exhausted. Clarke just stared at him and for the first time in hours, she felt herself breathe.

Jasper suddenly appeared by her side and he was smiling. "They caught the boar just in time!" he explained, "Right before the storm hit, they got into a cave and waited it out. How lucky is that?"

Clarke just nodded weakly, not taking her eyes from Bellamy. And then, suddenly, he was looking at her.

He stared right into her eyes with such a serious face for a moment and then let his gaze drag from her head to her toes and back again. It was as if he was drinking her in. Then, she saw the infuriating smirk stretch over his face.

"I told you so," he said, his gravelly voice reaching her ears from halfway across the clearing.

Before she knew it, Clarke's feet were moving and she was down the steps in a second. A few hurried strides and Clarke threw her arms around his neck, letting out a ragged breath. She felt Bellamy's arm wrap around her waist and crush her to him. She was thankful that he was still holding Octavia's arm with his other one because if he was really hugging her than she'd have a bruised rib. He let his head fall in the space between her shoulder and neck and Clarke was sure she heard him say "Sorry, Princess." Neither one of them was sure how long they stood like that but Miller made a big show of the boar so clearly it was enough to make people start whispering.

Clarke pulled away from him and let her arms drop. She went into doctor mode and started to check his face and hands for injuries.

"Everyone is fine," Bellamy said, "No injuries except for being absolutely freezing."

"You get that from spending the night in a cave during a snow storm," Clarke said briskly and she went about ordering bed rest for all the hunters and ignoring the smug smirk on Octavia's face.

Clarke was on her feet for the rest of the day, going from house to house and checking on all the hunters. Like Bellamy had said, they were all fine except for being a little too cold. It was nothing some hot tea and an early night couldn't fix.

She had left Bellamy until last, mostly because of the incident earlier. That was the only way to describe the way they had hugged, the relief she had felt at just seeing his face. It was night again when she finally got back to her house. Octavia met her at the door and smirked at her again.

"Hey," she drawled out, "I'm just heading out to see Jasper and Bellamy is in his room."

Clarke nodded to her and watched as she skipped away down the porch steps. Clarke swallowed and marched down the hallway. She knocked on the door and when she heard Bellamy's clear "Come in", she opened it.

Bellamy was sitting on his bed, which was much bigger than her one. He had more blankets to keep him warm and there was a large window on the right wall. He had trunks and two tables, filled with papers and lists. Bellamy looked up from a book to smile at her.

"Hey Princess. Are you here to check me out?"

Clarke ignored his choice of words and walked over to the bed. When he tried to get up, she just pushed him back to sit again. She checked his temperature and his vision but he seemed fine.

"You are so lucky that none of you got frostbite or worse," she grumbled and Bellamy shook his head.

"I knew what we were doing; we had packed blankets and extra jackets just in case. I have done this before you know?"

"What? Scare the crap out of me?!"

Bellamy looked shocked at her admission. Clarke blinked at him and went back to the end of the bed where she had left her medical bag. She busied herself with packing everything else away so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"I should be thanking you," Bellamy finally said, "I heard you took charge while I was gone. You really calmed down the mob."

"Anyone would have done it."

"But not everyone could have done it," Bellamy interrupted, "I messed up and you dealt with the consequences. From what I've heard, people listened to you without a second thought."

Clarke paused here and then snapped her bag closed; one hand on her hip. "From what you've heard? Have you been having meetings when you were supposed to be resting?"

Bellamy blinked and then said, "Just one."

Sighing, Clarke picked up her bag and threw open the door. She just wanted to put her things away and get a good night's sleep.

"Stay."

Clarke froze in the doorway and then turned around slowly. Bellamy watched her as he stood up. He had a blanket around his shoulders and he walked closer, towards the end of the bed. He swallowed thickly and then said, "Stay at this camp. Don't go back to the Ark."

Her mouth opened and closed but no words would come out. She had been wishing that someone would finally say those words to her. The fact that it came from Bellamy made it so, so much better.

"What?" she asked weakly.

Bellamy took a few more steps until he was right in front of her. "You're wasted at the Ark Camp, Clarke. They'd lock you away behind those walls. You belong here with all of us. You have the whole medical bay and Monty can learn so much from you. People listen to you and you know that I take your advice, despite not wanting to admit it. You're practically leading this place with me. Raven and Octavia would be thrilled; Jasper would probably try a cartwheel and injure himself. Clarke, stay."

She heard his kind words, words that meant so much to her. All the words, except the ones she really wanted to hear. She wanted know that he wanted her to stay.

"I-I would love that," she admitted and nearly stopped thinking when she saw the wide smile on his face.

"But I can't just leave my mom and Chris. Not to mention that the Ark Camp still think I'm one of them. By now they probably think I have really been kidnapped. Plus, there's Finn..."

Bellamy suddenly stiffened and Clarke felt a tension seep into the air. "You owe Spacewalker nothing," he exclaimed, "And your Mom and Chris can come here-as can anyone else!"

"Bellamy, what you're talking about is practically invading the Ark Camp, Diana won't stand for that."

"I don't care what she thinks or anybody else! I just want you to stay Clarke."

She inhaled sharply and Bellamy licked his dry lips.

"It's good for the camp for you to be here," he added, "Like I said, you belong here Clarke."

She nodded, her fingers picking at the straps of her bag. "I'd have to talk to my mom and Kane first, not to mention Diana. But...ok..."

Bellamy's grin got wider and he looked at her carefully. "Ok? Really?"

Clarke nodded, more sure this time and then they heard a loud cry of "Finally!" behind her.

Octavia and Raven rushed in the door and tackled Clarke in a hug. Monty and Jasper were right behind them.

"Were you people just standing around on my porch?!" Bellamy complained but the girls were too busy squeezing Clarke. She laughed loudly and caught Bellamy's eye over Octavia's shoulder. His smile went from ear to ear and in that moment, she could deal with him saying it was for the good of the camp.

She did have to settle into her new home after all.


	9. Chapter 9

Dividing Lines

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.

**Thank you to everyone who likes this story and is reading it. I can't believe you seem to enjoy this and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it!**

From the moment Clarke realised that she was actually staying at the 100 Camp, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. She could look at every house, every trail and every piece of wall and know that it was her home. Or at least the closest she could really get to one.

Although the snow had turned into an annoyance, Clarke loved every minute of getting to know her new camp. She and Bellamy had decided not to make any big announcement, at least not until after winter. They would just go about things as normal and wait until someone noticed that Clarke had in fact not left at all. Then they would have to talk to Diana or at least, Clarke's Mom and Kane. One trip to the Ark Camp had to be made in the spring to pick up Chris.

Winter still held on for a few weeks, however, even though the snow was melting. Patches of it lingered under window sills and corners but the weather had changed back to chilling rain. It meant that exploring beyond the walls was possible again.

Clarke was itching to go outside camp and she got her opportunity one sunny morning. It would be the first trip to the lake in months and people were practically running out of the gates. Octavia was just as eager and she linked arms with Clarke as they strolled through the forest.

Clarke wasn't as used to the forest as the others but she had some idea of its layout from old maps. There were two lakes in the area, one on the other side of the river, near the Ark Camp. This was the larger one that Octavia and Jasper had gone to when she had been shot. There was a smaller one on the 100 Camp's side of the river and Clarke couldn't wait to see it.

The lake was only a few minutes' walk away from the camp so both Bellamy and Clarke decided to let anyone who wanted to go head off first thing in the morning. It would make people feel better and they could carry back any supplies found. Bellamy was walking ahead of them with Miller, instructing him to patrol the west side of the lake.

"I hope that no one would be stupid enough to go swimming in a lake that has chunks of ice still floating in it. But I want at least five people keeping their eyes on the water at all times."

Octavia bounced up and down by Clarke's side, nearly tripping over a root in the process. "I can't wait until the water is warm enough to swim; you are going to love it Clarke."

It really did sound like a lovely idea, especially when she saw the lake itself. It was crystal blue, small waves lapping up against the sandy shore. It was surrounded by trees and on the east side there was a wooden mechanism for collecting water. The 100 had built it over a year ago and it had worked great. Clarke figured she better learn how to use it if she was staying for good.

"Princess."

Clarke turned away from Octavia and gave Bellamy a small smile. He nodded back and planted himself beside her, looking out at the lake. "I'm going to walk around the edge of the forest; there are a lot of fruit trees that start growing really soon after the snow for some reason. I want to see how ripe the food is."

Clarke nodded, casting her eye over the tree line. "That's a good idea. Is there anything I can do?"

She saw Bellamy's mouth twitch; his lips nearly moving into a smile. Clarke blinked, hoping that he didn't see her staring at them. He had. But Bellamy just jutted his chin towards a large group of rocks on the north side of the lake.

"There are a bunch of rock pools over there; usually fish swim in them by accident. Could you check them out and see if there is any there?" He paused and then added, "Or you could just enjoy yourself at the lake?"

She shoved him in the shoulder but he just laughed and headed towards the tree line as she walked towards the rocks. Octavia was already by the lake's edge, looking at all the shells. There was a buzz of conversation around the lake, the sun finally peeking through the clouds. It was still freezing cold and Clarke's jacket was zipped all the way to the top.

She stepped up onto the rocks and looked down, catching sight of all the pools and fast fish. A group of kids ran passed her, arguing about the best way to make fishing rods. Clarke kept walking forward, climbing higher and higher over the rocks. In front of her was larger boulder, which broke off into smaller rocks to the left and right. It looked like it hung right over the lake.

Clarke glanced around but everyone seemed pretty busy enjoying themselves. Well, she might as well climb up and have a look. It wasn't a steep climb anyway, and soon Clarke was looking down at the blue water. She gazed down at it, able to see the bottom. Clarke could feel the cold coming from the lake and she shivered slightly. Octavia was right; she really couldn't wait to go swimming.

"Clarke?"

She turned slightly and saw Jasper and Monty staring at her from down the shore. "Are you going to just stand there all day?"

She shrugged and looked back down the rock face to go back the way she came. But from where she was standing, it looked a lot more difficult to climb down than to climb up. Sighing, Clarke contemplated just jumping straight down but those rocks looked way too slippery. So, she went to the left and decided to walk across the others until she got to the shore again. But those rocks were just as slippery and Clarke's boots suddenly lost their grip. She barely had time to gasp before she hit the freezing water, the cold sinking into her bones on impact.

"Clarke!" Octavia screamed, which drew everyone's attention as it rang around the clearing.

* * *

Bellamy spun around at the sound of his sister's scream. At first it was because Octavia sounded scared but a millisecond later, he realised exactly what she had screamed.

He dropped the unripe fruit he had picked and sprinted back towards the lake. He was aware that Miller was right behind him but Bellamy just kept looking forward. He had run from Grounders' traps, from the acid fog and from the Ark itself but Bellamy was sure he had never run so fast in his life. He skidded to a stop by the lake's shore just in time to see Jasper and Monty dragging Clarke from the water.

She was soaked from head to toe and her steps seemed to falter and sway. He raced over to her and tore off his jacket to wrap it around her. Her eyes found his but they were drifting in and out of focus. Her teeth were chattering and was his mind playing tricks on him, or was her skin turning blue?

"S-stupid...fell in-n..." Clarke managed to stutter out.

Bellamy rubbed his hands up and down her arms and her forehead rested against his chest. She was cold to the touch.

"We need to get her dry right now!" Monty exclaimed, "We need hot water, blankets, dry clothes and a bed. We need to get her back to camp."

"Monty slow down," Bellamy ordered, "You and Octavia run ahead and get all that ready. Bring it to my room; my bed is the biggest. Now, go!"

They both took off and Bellamy scooped Clarke up in his arms.

"B-Bell...I need to-to get warm..." Clarke whispered and started rattle off exactly what Monty had just said.

"Come on Clarke, don't go into shock. Who else will lecture me all the time?"

He carried her all the way back to camp, people flowing in and out of his line of sight as they wondered how Clarke was. He ignored them all and jogged through the gates and straight to his house. Raven and Octavia were waiting by the door but he brushed right passed them and went into his room. His bed was filled with extra blankets and there were towels and Clarke's dry clothes pilled on the table.

"Put her down and we'll help her get changed," Octavia said. Bellamy did the first thing but kept his arm on hers as Clarke swayed slightly. Raven wrapped a towel around Clarke's damp hair and Octavia started to push her brother from the room. He didn't want to leave; didn't want to take his eyes off her for a second.

Clarke met his gaze and managed to say, "Change your shirt," before Octavia shut the door on him.

He stared at the door for a moment, only seeing the wood until he heard Jasper say his name. Bellamy turned around and saw his friend standing there with a spare shirt. He looked down at the one his was wearing, only to find it was wet from carrying Clarke.

"Monty planned ahead and grabbed it for you," Jasper said as he gave it to Bellamy. "Don't worry; the girls will take care of her."

Bellamy nodded automatically and Jasper walked out of the house. He changed shirts but just crumpled the wet one into a ball and squeezed it between his fists. He leaned back against the wall and took in a deep breath. It was finally hitting him that Clarke had been in danger-he could have lost her. The ice had just cracked and the water was cold to look at. The terror that had gripped him was beyond anything he had ever felt. It was different from when Octavia was hurt, but it was still like someone had punched him in the gut. His focus had been on one thing-get Clarke to safety. And it scared him. When had she become so important? He was realising that Clarke was part of his everyday-she was a vital part of his life. When he gone after the boar and been stuck in that cave all he had thought about was to get back to Octavia and Clarke. The two of them.

Bellamy had asked her to stay not just because she belonged at the camp but because she belonged with him.

The realisation hit him hard and he had to take in another breath. Bellamy looked over at the door, hearing the girls talking and the rustling of fabric. After what felt like a lifetime, the door opened and Raven came out.

"I'll get Monty; he was going to brew her some hot tea."

He nodded to her as she passed but after the front door was shut, Bellamy straightened up and went cautiously into his room. Clarke was curled up, in the middle of his bed and surrounded by blankets. Her hair had been dried and she was in warm clothes. Octavia was gathering all the wet towels in her arms and she opened her mouth to say something. But her words got stuck in her throat when she saw her brother's face. Bellamy knew this, and he also knew that he was staring at Clarke and that she was staring back with half- closed eyes.

"Um...I'll get more towels, just in case. And some hot soup," Octavia mumbled and she slipped passed her brother to the door. "Oh and don't let her fall asleep for now," she added before closing the door with a quiet click.

Bellamy grabbed a chair and pulled it over to her bedside. Technically, it was his bedside but he was really, _really _trying to ignore the fact that she was in his bed. Selective denial was all he had at that moment.

"I heard you stuck the landing Princess," he managed to drawl.

That got a chuckle out of her, her skin already going back to a normal colour. "I would have gotten all tens if I haven't yelled on the way down."

She reached out from under the blankets and rubbed her cheeks with the back of her hand. Bellamy took the opportunity to run his eyes over her face. She was still a bit out of it and like Octavia had said, he didn't want her to fall asleep.

"Hey," he said, "Tell me how to properly stitch a wound."

Clarke frowned, almost adorably so, and replied, "What?"

"I can't have you falling asleep on me and insulting my pride. So, tell me how to stitch a wound."

He kept her talking about every medical procedure she knew. Even when Monty brought in the tea and soup, he kept asking questions. When he had finished with medicine, he asked her about art. What did she like to draw with? What did she like to draw best?

She didn't answer that one, just changed the subject. This went on for hours until Monty was sure that she hadn't actually gotten hypothermia and allowed her to rest. Bellamy still didn't leave, claiming that he was not going to get kicked out of his room. It wasn't even anywhere close to night time but he still stayed in his chair and kept an eye on Clarke.

The knowledge that he really should have given an announcement about Clarke earlier in the day nagged at Bellamy. He knew that lots of people had seen her fall in and seen him rush her inside. People would want to know how she was.

Quietly, he pushed his chair back and stood up. He rolled his shoulders and with one last look at Clarke, he left the room. He made sure the door was ajar; to keep the heat in but also in case Clarke woke up. The pull to her was too strong so he made the announcement from his porch instead of the Main Hall.

Everyone seemed to breathe out a sigh of relief and it reinforced the rule of no swimming until it was cleared by the leaders. Bellamy held a small meeting right there on the porch with Miller and the others, taking note and dealing with the day's problems. Someone handed him a plate of food for dinner and he ate it automatically; but only after he was assured that Clarke could eat something when she woke.

The evening was giving way to night when he finally got up and went back inside. Octavia was in with a conscious Clarke, checking her temperature and taking away the water bottles in case she got too warm. Bellamy knew they had been lucky. Clarke could have gotten hypothermia or hit her head on the rocks. It made him wince and he didn't want to interrupt girl talk.

So he stood awkwardly in the hallway, contemplating just going outside again. But that meant someone asking him about another problem and he just did not have the energy. A flash of red caught his eye and Bellamy leaned back to look through the slightly open door to Clarke's room.

She had been in a rush that morning to get to the lake and there were items tossed around her room. Sitting on the bed was a faded red book, pages sticking out of the sides. Bellamy opened the door and stepped inside, staring at the book. It had been one of the things rescued from the bunkers but there was no writing in it; its pages had been blank. So Bellamy had given it to Clarke to draw in. She had looked so thankful; it had made his stomach flip. But what made Bellamy curious were the pages sticking out of the book. They were clearly sketches on them done in pencil. He could see the edges of flowers, the view from a guard's post and the camp fire. The sketch that really had his attention took up most of the page that he could see.

Bellamy flipped the book open and stared down at his own grinning face. He didn't know which to be more amazed by: how good Clarke was at art or the fact that she had drawn him. Bellamy sat down on the bed and pulled the book into his lap. Part of him knew it was invading her privacy but as he went through the pages, the only thought in his mind was that Clarke had drawn him.

There were pictures of him frowning, of him in mid- conversation and when he was thinking. Bellamy's favourite was still the one of him smiling, the drawing's eyes staring directly out at the page. She had drawn the moments when he had smiled at her.

"You know, some people would call that rude."

Bellamy jumped and looked up to see Clarke standing in the doorway. She had a blanket wrapped around her shoulders and thick socks on her feet.

"You should be in bed," Bellamy shot back but Clarke rolled her eyes.

"I'll be fine for a few minutes." She sat down beside him on the bed and made no move to take the book from him. That made Bellamy feel even more awkward.

"I saw the sketch sticking out and I just...I thought you said people were hard to draw."

Clarke shrugged; the blanket sliding against his sleeve. "It takes more time to get all the details."

Bellamy nodded and then said, "You've drawn a lot of me."

"Well you are the person I've been seeing the most of. And your face is nice despite the scowl you have sometimes."

"You're making me blush Princess," he teased and Clarke grinned at him. She stared down at the drawing and used her finger to clean a pencil smudge from the side of it.

"Faces are hard to draw but they are my favourite thing to sketch. People can be so expressive with every feature...when you smile, for instance. I guess that answers your question from earlier."

Bellamy mulled over that thought for a moment before asking, "Faces are your favourite thing or my face in particular?"

Clarke pursed her lips and met his stare. "I'll let you know."

Bellamy swallowed, suddenly very aware of their legs pressed together and how close she was to him. His eyes darted to her lips and then back up. She raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Your lips aren't blue anymore."

Clarke smiled, "I'm glad you've been paying attention."

Oh, he was so in over his head.

A small sound etched its way into his hearing and Bellamy turned away from Clarke. "What the hell is that?" he said, staring at the window. She looked with him and a moment later, the glass in her window cracked.

It was loud and they both jumped, Bellamy reaching over to cover Clarke. "What the hell?!" Bellamy exclaimed as he hurried over to the window pane, the glass crunching beneath his feet.

"The window got cracked the day of the snowball fight and I guess the cold made it splinter," Clarke exclaimed.

Bellamy looked through the empty pane and felt the cold wind rush in. He immediately turned back to Clarke and pointed to the door. "Go back to my room and stay in bed; you can't get cold again so soon."

She agreed without a fight because she was shivering already. Bellamy sighed and carefully knocked out the rest of the glass so that it didn't cut someone. He heard footsteps behind him and Octavia's voice suddenly said, "I knew that window would break! She's going to be freezing."

Bellamy shook his head and stepped over the glass again. "There is no way Clarke's staying in here after what she went through. She can stay in my room until we can get more glass."

Octavia stuffed her fingers into her pockets to keep out the cold. "And where will you stay? No one can sleep in here."

Bellamy had an immediate answer to that and Octavia picked up on it pretty quickly. "Really? Yah, 'cause that's going to end well."

"O, don't start-."

"Start on what? The fact that you think that it's a sensible idea to share a bed with the girl you clearly have feelings for?"

Bellamy let out a scoff but Octavia stepped forward and he knew that she was getting serious.

"I know you Bell. I see the way you look at her, even if you're telling yourself that you're unsure. This had been brewing for the past three months."

Bellamy just shook his head. "I'll sleep on the floor, its fine O. Now, go see if Clarke's ok and I'll find some wood to board this up for now."

He really hoped that was the last on the subject but his sister was too much like him sometimes: very stubborn.

* * *

The window was closed up, supplies were found to make a new one and Bellamy successfully avoided his room all evening. He had spent time cleaning up the glass and making the rounds of camp; all in the hope that Clarke would be asleep by the time he got to bed.

Octavia had told her of their sleeping arrangements so he expected there to be blankets and a pillow on the floor for him. He took off his boots as he came in the house so not to wake anyone. He shook off his jacket and carefully opened the door to his room. He slipped inside and saw Clarke curled up on one side of the bed. He stared at her for a moment and then placed his things on the trunk. Looking around, Bellamy couldn't see any extra things set out for him. Had Octavia forgotten?

"Bellamy?" Clarke mumbled.

He stared at her again, her eyes still closed. "Get into the bed," she said but he didn't move.

"Uh..."

"Bellamy I am too exhausted to argue and you are not sleeping on the floor so get in the bed."

Part of him said to say away, to run. But despite this, Bellamy pulled back the covers and settled down. He put his hands behind his head and stared up and the ceiling. They were silent but it was comfortable, easy.

"I haven't thanked you for helping me at the lake," Clarke whispered, "So...thank you."

"Anytime Princess," he replied, "Although my jacket is soaked through."

"Sorry about that."

Bellamy turned his head to look at her, the covers pulled up to her chin. She looked warm and content. In his bed. With him. Not with him, with him; but he was present so...

Bellamy turned back to stare at the ceiling before closing his eyes. This could work, he could handle this.

"Goodnight Bellamy," Clarke said, the pillows already starting to smell like her.

"Goodnight Clarke."

There was no way he could handle this.

* * *

The Ark Camp had survived the winter, barely. Abby had been rushed off her feet healing people and her worry about Clarke did not make things easier. They had finally cleared away the remaining snow and ice but the tough search for supplies would strain their few hunters.

Abby was just thankful that Diana had been busy too and had not noticed that the orphans were staying in Abby's section. But now, as the spring was creeping its way back into the world, Abby needed her attention.

She had grabbed Kane and Finn and the three of them barged into Diana's quarters one evening right before the curfew would start. The woman looked unimpressed to see them as she sat in a chair by her own private fire.

"There better be a good reason why you've stormed your way in here-or else my guards will have to escort you out."

"It's about Clarke, Diana," Kane said softly, hoping that Abby would keep her temper.

"Ah yes, her. Have you finally accepted that she's been kidnapped?" Diana looked over at Finn. "I'm surprised you bought that "helping others" crap they obviously made her tell you."

Finn frowned and spoke up. "It didn't seem like they "made" her say anything. Clarke was fine when I saw her-outside the gates."

"Well, clearly things have changed. She's been gone three months and we haven't heard anything from her. I am assuming you are here to take action finally."

Kane grasped Abby's hand, partially for support but mostly to make sure she didn't attack Diana. Abby took in a breath and raised her chin. "If you can help me get my daughter back I would be eternally grateful. Do you know how we can rescue her?"

Diana smiled like a cat, her teeth glinting in the dim light. "I might have a few ideas; leave it with me and I will make sure that Clarke is brought back to where she belongs."

Kane was the first to move and he had to pull Abby out of the room. Finn trailed after them but as soon as they were out of earshot, he hissed, "That was way too easy."

"She's been waiting," Abby whispered, "She's planning something and she's been waiting for us to come begging for her help as an excuse. What have we done?"

Kane didn't know how to answer her. Instead he just squeezed her hand again and hoped that Clarke was safe. Or else Abby would show no mercy.


	10. Chapter 10

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Spring found its way to the 100 Camp with leaves and flowers fighting back from the wind and the snow. The river was still impassable, its currents staying at a furious pace. In a way, Clarke was glad for this. It meant that she had an excuse, more time to pretend that she wouldn't have to go back to the Ark Camp. She was dreading the conversation with her mother-with Diana. But she would deal with all that when it was time and for the next few weeks, she had her duties at the 100 Camp.

"Clarke?"

The sound of her real name made her turn around sharply, especially since it was Bellamy saying it. He was standing in the doorway of the medical bay, holding the door itself open with one hand. Clarke placed the bandage over her patient's small wound and gave her a smile before walking over to Bellamy.

"Hey, what's up?" she asked, keeping her voice down.

The two of them hadn't made a big deal out of sharing a room, even though it had been days. It was actually...nice. And her window was getting fixed in a few days so why make things awkward? Even though every time he moved, she felt super aware of him. And she may or may not have...glanced at him when he was asleep, once, looking so calm and unburdened.

Bellamy checked around the open doorway but seeing it was clear, he said, "In an hour, I'll be heading out to a meeting with Caitlin and Hunter, the first of the year. Do you want to come?"

Clarke was surprised; she had forgotten all about the Grounders. "Are you sure?" she asked, "Shouldn't Miller or Jasper be going?"

Bellamy looked confused and shook his head. "No, you're my co-leader. They'll want to meet you."

Excitement bubbled in her stomach and she couldn't stop the grin appearing on her face. "I'd love to go. I'll finish everything up here first."

Bellamy nodded and went to leave. Before he did, however, he added, "Try not to look too excited Princess; they're not animals in a zoo you know."

She shoved him out the door at this, his laughter echoing across the metal room.

* * *

The meeting took place in the middle of a forest. Clarke didn't know what she was expecting but when Bellamy walked through the trees and then sat himself down on a log; she was a bit let down. Bellamy caught her eye and glanced around the clearing.

"What? Were you expecting trumpets? Perhaps a round table?"

Clarke sat herself down beside him and shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, they are Grounders and from the stories I've heard, they're supposed to like dramatic entrances and tattoos."

"Sorry to disappoint-although I like the round table idea."

They both jumped up at the sound of a new voice and two people emerged from the trees. The girl, clearly Caitlin, was around Clarke's height while Hunter was just taller than Bellamy. Their jackets, trousers and boots were all dark colours to fit in with the background but the knives strung over their belts and in their shoes glinted in the sunlight. They faced Clarke and Bellamy but Caitlin looked over at her brother.

"We could do a dramatic entrance if you like-Hunter, do a handstand or something."

Hunter screwed his face into a frown and replied, "No, it's too much effort."

"I see you two haven't changed a bit," Bellamy said, a genuine smile on his face. He shook their hands in a greeting and Clarke did the same.

Caitlin looked between them and said, "I guess my little brother here owes me a new knife; I told him you two would get along."

Clarke frowned this time and glanced at Bellamy. He didn't look surprised. "If there is one thing I have learned about the Grounders, it's that they have eyes and ears everywhere. Don't be shocked if they know all about you."

He faced the siblings again and got straight to business. They chatted about general camp news, about Murphy being banished and the migration patterns of animals for the hunters. Halfway through this, Caitlin and Hunter made eye contact and seem to have some sort of mental conversation. Then Caitlin spoke. "I think we have a problem that you might be able to help us with. Especially that mechanic of yours."

"Raven?" Clarke replied, "What can she do for you?"

Hunter folded his arms. "Before the winter, three of our villages were attacked with a Sky People bomb-the kind you used and Raven built back during the first Grounder War."

Bellamy shook his head immediately. "We destroyed the rest of those and have no more gunpowder specifically for them. It wasn't us."

"We know that-we suspect the Ark Camp."

Clarke blinked and exclaimed, "What?!"

All three of them turned to her and Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

"It's just...they barely step outside their walls. How could they even get the technology together, let alone sneak around?"

"You'd be surprised what people can do," Bellamy answered, "We can set up another meeting and Raven can take a look at any pieces you found. What will you do if your suspicions prove correct?"

Hunter looked at his sister, who said, "We are not sure at the moment. There will defiantly be a discussion with them about weapons and they will have to hand theirs over if we are all to get along. However, they may have killed many people-any further attacks will be punished."

Clarke swallowed harshly. "But I doubt most people in the camp know about this, let alone have a part in it. There are children in there!"

"We've realised that; we just need to gather more information before we make a move," Caitlin stated.

Clarke glanced at Bellamy but he seemed calm enough. He had also been right about the siblings; they preferred to step back before taking action.

"On that note," Hunter said, suddenly looking excited, "I found some trees that grow near here that make even stronger bows."

The tension was lifted and Bellamy's eyes lit up. He replied, "Really? Which ones?"

The two boys walked over the side and left Caitlin and Clarke standing in the middle of the clearing.

"Those two could talk about weapons for hours," Caitlin commented, getting a smile out of Clarke. Caitlin had her arms folded, the sleeves showing her forearms and she hadn't tied her jacket closed. This all helped Clarke see the small scars that littered her hands and collarbone. Caitlin followed her stare and looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, "I just..."

"It's ok-they are battle scars. This is the newest one from the first Grounder War," Caitlin pointed to one on her arm. She seemed quite proud of them. "Have you really never seen a Grounder before?"

Clarke shook her head, "No, Anya's tribe was gone by the time we got here and the Ark just stayed behind its walls."

With a huff, Caitlin sat down on the log and Clarke joined her, the two girls side by side in the afternoon sun. "Were you very different from Anya's tribe? Bellamy tried to explain it to me but he didn't know much."

Caitlin leaned her elbows on her knees and thought for a moment. "Our tribes had our conflicting opinions. For instance, we don't send children into battle and call it bravery."

Clarke startled slightly but Caitlin continued. "I think the origins of our tribes were different. Anya's preferred to stay with their violent and old ways while ours learned from recovered history books and the mistakes of our ancestors. Safe to say, we didn't get along. Plus, there was that awkward situation with the marriage arrangements."

Clarke watched as Caitlin's gaze flicked to her brother, who was still talking with Bellamy about bows and arrows and the correct materials to use.

"Someone didn't try to marry you off did they?" Clarke asked.

Caitlin laughed darkly but shook her head. "No, they married my mother off. She got stuck with my brute of a father who was from Anya's tribe. He beat her every single day of their marriage until her body could take no more. Then, he started on me and my brother."

Clarke didn't know what to say, if she should comfort the other girl or not. Caitlin saw the awkward way she was holding herself and quickly doubled back.

"Oh, I'm sorry; it's customary in our tribe to be honest about things like that. It shows that unnecessary violence towards others is looked down on. What I got out of that situation were two things. If you need to hold a person practically hostage to keep a peace treaty, then it won't work. And protect your siblings at all costs."

Hunter and Bellamy were walking around in the thicker bushes, both of them nearly falling over in the process.

Caitlin seemed conflicted for just a moment but then she looked at Clarke again. "I used to take beatings so that Hunter stayed safe; it was something any older sibling would do. Bellamy understands that too. One day, when our father was beyond angry, he kept hitting me. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew, he was on the ground with blood on his skull and Hunter was standing over him with a club."

Clarke gasped and Caitlin nodded in agreement. "My brother killed him to protect me and I've been protecting him ever since. After that, we took over our tribe and cut off most contact with Anya's tribe. But then the first Sky People came. We didn't know if you were threats or not so we entered into that peace treaty. Thankfully Bellamy saved my brother's life and helped our decision."

"I know, he told me," Clarke said and she looked over to see him leaning against a large tree. He was listening to Hunter but when he felt her gaze, he turned his eyes over to her. He smiled, giving her encouragement and she smiled back softly. When Clarke looked back at Caitlin, the Grounder was holding back a very sly grin.

"What?" Clarke asked innocently.

Caitlin raised an eyebrow and rested her chin on her fist. "I'm curious, at what point in the past few months did you realise that you're in love with him?"

Clarke found the ability to scoff but Caitlin wasn't buying it. "You can't fake a look like that Clarke, trust me."

Clarke looked down at the grass and picked a few blades from the ground. She couldn't answer Caitlin's question, not when she felt so conflicted. Love was a big word to use but...

Bellamy had snuck up on her, and now she wasn't sure if she would ever want to leave him. He was her best friend, her partner, her confidant and she honestly did not know what she would do if she had to spend one more night in his bed with him as just a friend. The problem was that she at least knew there was something between them and admitted it. Bellamy seemed to know but would never admit it. Sometimes, she could see how much he cared and all Clarke wanted was for him to tell her, to make the first move. Normally, she would step forward and confront the situation. But this wasn't a camp problem or a leadership issue. It was her and Bellamy's happiness and she needed to know that he cared for her too.

She had taken the first step; she had moved camps and stayed there. He may have been the one to ask her but at no point had Bellamy said it was because he wanted her to stay for him. He hadn't said that he wanted her to stay because he cared about her. And she needed him to show it.

"Are you some love expert or something?" Clarke finally asked Caitlin.

The other girl snorted. "No, but I am engaged."

Really?" Clarke said, suddenly very happy for her new friend. She watched as an affectionate smile appeared on Caitlin's face. Oh, so _that_ was the look.

"Yah, his name is Mason and he's kind of the scholar of our tribe. Don't get me wrong, he can fight as well as anyone else but mostly, you'll find him with his nose stuck in a book."

"He sounds nice," Clarke complemented.

"At first, we never talked much except to plan battles so I was convinced that he didn't like me and thought I was an idiot who threw knives around. Turns out, he got so nervous around me he couldn't talk. I wasn't much better- I once spilled an entire pot of soup into his lap because he smiled at me."

Clarke giggled and Caitlin joined her before sobering up. "Oh, I should say that all the 100 Camp is invited to the summer wedding. Hunter is so happy that we finally have a date and he doesn't have to nag anymore."

"I do not nag- I remind you," Hunter said, both he and Bellamy finally walking back to the girls.

Clarke hadn't paid much attention to Hunter since she and Caitlin had talked so much. But she clearly saw their similar features and he obviously cared for his sister very much.

"We should be heading back Princess," Bellamy said, "Dinner is going to be served soon and we should tell Raven about her new project."

Clarke nodded and stood up with Caitlin following her lead. "We can meet back here in a week; same time?" she asked and Bellamy and Clarke agreed.

"Fantastic," Hunter said and added, "Then we can hunt down whoever is trying to murder us all."

"Shut up little brother," Caitlin said, "You are ruining the good mood."

The siblings said their goodbyes and melted into the tree line, almost making no sound at all. "It's terrifying how well they know this forest," Clarke said, "I'm jealous."

"You're not the only one," Bellamy said, and together they turned around and walked back to camp.

* * *

Before dinner, Clarke and Bellamy had filled Raven in on the attacks. She of course, told Monty, who told Jasper, who told Octavia and who then told Miller. At least their inner circle only blabbed to each other.

They all agreed that they could do nothing for now but extra guards would be placed in case they were attacked as well. Then they went their separate ways in order not to freak anyone else out. It lifted a weight off Clarke's shoulders, to know that she had the help of her friends. It meant that she was at least able to push her problems away for the moment and not needlessly worry about them.

She got to give her attention to other things. Almost out of habit, Clarke always wanted to check in with the children at camp. They were the ones most likely to get colds or flues, not to mention bruises or cuts. It was good for the children to see her as well, so that they weren't afraid of the doctor who was just trying to help them. Plus they reminded her of Chris.

At dinner that night, a large group of kids were sat around one of the smaller fires and were talking in hushed voices. Clarke had spotted them earlier and when she finished her dinner, she walked over to them to see what they were up to.

"You all look like you're having a great time," she said and the kids beamed up at her. She sat down beside them and immediately, one of the younger girls sat in her lap. "Can you do that braid again Clarke?" she asked and Clarke couldn't say no.

As she started on the girl's hair, she looked at Jennifer and Luke, who were in the middle of the group. "And what were you all talking about so quietly?" she asked and all the children suddenly looked very guilty.

Clarke waited until she had finished the braid and the girl switched to sit on the ground beside her. "Well?"

Luke poked Jennifer with his elbow and she scowled at him before turning back to Clarke. "We were just telling the new story. Everyone really loves it."

There was a round of giggles in the group and Clarke got even more suspicious. "Really? Can I hear it?"

Luke went bug eyed but Jennifer kept her cool. "I suppose," she said with a shrug.

"Great," Clarke said and made a show of settling down in her seat. "What's it called?"

Jennifer smiled, her cheeks turning red. "The Princess and the King."

* * *

Bellamy had been looking for Clarke everywhere. He had checked the medical bay, the Main Hall, the house and up and down the trails but he couldn't find her. Monty was certain that a heavy spring shower was going to fall when night came so Bellamy wanted everyone to back to their homes for an early night. He wasn't going to doubt the guy who had calculated that snow storm.

Bellamy had wanted to make the announcement with Clarke but when he couldn't find her, he quickly gave the order in the Main Hall. Everyone slowly made their way to their homes, not really annoyed because it was still a little chilly to stay outside at night. When Bellamy walked out of the Main Hall and got a higher view of the camp, he finally caught sight of Clarke. She was tucked away in the corner of the camp practically, around a smaller fire with the children. She had her back to him but her shoulders were tense as she listened to Jennifer. He went closer to them and Jennifer had finished talking by the time he reached them.

"It's an early night, guy," he said, "Time to go home."

Clarke spun around, startled by his voice. Bellamy felt his stomach drop when he saw her face. She seemed a strange mix of blissful and saddened and she looked at him like he was everything she needed and yet the last person she wanted to see.

Suddenly, she was normal Clarke again and she was standing up to put the fire out. The kids scampered away calling out goodnights to them both. Clarke doused the fire but her hands were shaking as she put the bucket down.

"Hey Princess, are you alright?" Bellamy asked and he placed a hand on the small of her back.

She jumped like an electric current had gone through her. "I'm fine," she stated but brushed right passed him without another word.

Bellamy watched her walk all the way to the house and then shook his head. He hadn't done anything to piss her off in the last few hours, right? At least he didn't think he had. But she hadn't looked angry, she had looked...distraught.

The kids must have said something, anything. They were little; they blurted things out sometimes and didn't understand what they meant. He was defiantly asking her about it later though.

* * *

"Later" turned out to be in bed. Clarke was avoiding him as best she could but when it was time to sleep, Bellamy wasn't going to let her get away with not talking to him.

"Did the kids say something to you?"

His voice seemed quieter in the dark room, the light from the moon outside shining a pale white. There was a faint sound of rain that was getting heavier as the storm started. He stared up at the ceiling and Clarke was rolled over with her back to him.

She was quiet for just a moment but then turned to look at the ceiling as well. There was still space between them-too much and too little. "It was nothing," she answered finally, "They were just telling me a story."

"What kind of story?" he dared ask and suddenly felt fear creep in.

Clarke let out a light sigh, as if she didn't trust herself to do much else. He felt her move around slightly and after a pause, she spoke. "It's about this King and a Princess."

Oh crap. The words hung in the air and Bellamy could feel the tension they were swimming in. "Can-can you tell it to me?"

Clarke closed her eyes tight but nodded. She opened them again.

"Once upon a time, there was a King who ruled over a great kingdom. Everyone who lived in the kingdom was happy and had everything they could want. They all loved the King and thought he was the coolest guy ever-the kids' words, not mine."

Bellamy felt himself chuckle and Clarke found herself smiling.

"But the King was lonely because he had no one to share his kingdom with. Then one day, the King's sister got sick and she needed a doctor. So the King went out into the forest and asked a neighbouring kingdom if their doctor would help. The doctor agreed but she wasn't just a healer-she was also a Princess."

It was a kid's story, Bellamy kept telling himself. It was something made up by children who didn't really know him or Clarke...but crap they had great intuition. Bellamy dared to look over at Clarke, but she kept her eyes firmly on the ceiling.

"The Princess healed the King's sister and everyone was grateful to her for being so kind. Then, winter came and the King invited the Princess to stay at the kingdom until the spring. She did and all the people were glad and excited. Throughout the winter, the Princess and the King fell madly in love until the thought of her leaving was the worst thing the King could imagine. So, he asked her to stay and she accepted."

Clarke fell silent and bit her lip, which was not helping Bellamy's situation at all. She was still avoiding his gaze, like the wood on the ceiling was the most interesting thing she had ever seen. And he was still staring at her.

He swallowed; his throat suddenly very dry. "He didn't tell her he loved her."

Clarke's gaze snapped in his direction and he was faced with the blue eyes that haunted his every dream.

"What?" she breathed out and Bellamy twisted around to move closer.

"The King didn't tell the Princess that he loved her," he repeated. Did he love Clarke? Bellamy wasn't an idiot; he knew the difference between first love, one night stands and honest, good, lasting love.

Clarke looked down again and twisted the covers around in her hands slightly. "You didn't let me finish. The King did tell her that he loved her even though he was scared that she would leave him. Or that someone would take her from him, like so much had been taken from him before. He got the courage and he told her."

Bellamy wasn't sure that this was part of the kid's story anymore but he didn't care. Clarke had once again reached into his heart and pulled out his every fear and wish. Part of him knew they couldn't just exist in this halfway world where they lived together but weren't together.

"And, after the King faced his fears, after he told the Princess he loved her...what happened then?"

Clarke turned to him again and this time her eyes were softer, more hopeful. "They lived happily ever after."

Bellamy stared at her, running his eyes over her face and breathing her in. He could imagine all the things that could go wrong if he told her but none of them could be worse than not telling her at all.

But during the time he was contemplating all of this, Clarke clearly thought he was thinking something else. It was along the lines that she was being stupid and children's stories were useless. "I-I should stay with Octavia or something..."

She made a move to get out of the bed but Bellamy was quick. Clarke gasped as she found herself flat on her back on the bed with him hovering over her. He braced his forearms either side of her and stared. Her blonde hair was spread out and her cheeks were pink. She was the most beautiful thing he had seen on the Earth and the Ark.

He leaned down and their noses brushed; Clarke started to smile. In that moment, she got it. He did not need to tell her out loud-at least not just yet. This was certainly enough for now. Clarke slid her hands up to place them on his face, her thumb brushing against his bottom lip.

"How long can I stay now?" she asked softly.

Bellamy grinned, his mind being thrown back to the first time he saw her, to the times he pushed her away instead of keeping her close. Bellamy leaned down just a bit further.

"You can stay forever, I guess."

He kissed her soundly then and words were no longer needed. Clarke kissed him back fiercely which only made him pull her closer to him. After years in space and too long alone on Earth, Clarke finally understood. Wrapped up in Bellamy Blake, in a house he built and a camp they led, Clarke knew what home felt like.

* * *

**Was that too cheesy? Is cheesy good sometimes? Hope everyone is happy with the pacing of the story, that this was the right time for them to get together.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**I think I needed to give Bellamy and Clarke that cheesy, cute moment last chapter because things won't be smooth sailing from now on. But I hope you all liked it and please enjoy this chapter.**

Everyone on the Ark had heard about Clarke Griffin.

The privileged class had always been something people had be in awe of, even when bitterness about them settled in. Abby and Jake Griffin were top of their fields and not to mention they were always kind and giving. Their apartment was bigger than others and they always had extra clothes and supplies. But there was something about Clarke that really captured attention.

Bellamy hadn't paid too much heed to her yet he couldn't escape the gossip that spread through the lower class of the Ark. Girls would copy her hairstyle and boys would stare at her from afar, even to be curious, not just because they thought she was pretty. When Clarke walked through the hallways, people took notice.

It had been just before he had become a guard that Bellamy realised something about this Clarke Griffin. She had no idea about any of it. She didn't see the looks or hear the whispers. Bellamy had laughed bitterly at the naive Princess. Clarke didn't even know that she was untouchable, put on a pedestal; that a passing smile from her made people freak out in excitement or resentment.

And now she was in his bed.

Her hair was down and her eyes were closed with sleep. The sleeves of his shirt were pulled over her hands with her fingers curled around the edges. She looked so calm and content.

Bellamy was lying on his front, one arm thrown across her. He had been awake for a while and had found himself staring at her. He traced every inch of her face, down her nose and across her lips. Part of him couldn't comprehend how they had gotten here. When had a guard/janitor from the lowest class of the Ark ended up with the Princess? He never would have believed it two years ago. There were probably people at the Ark Camp who still wouldn't believe it. But here they were.

And he couldn't be happier about it. The rain was still falling outside and hitting against the window. The camp was quiet, as most people were clearly not going to wander outside in a downpour. A particularly heavy shower of rain slammed against the glass and it made Clarke stir. She scrunched up her face and rubbed a hand across her nose. Bellamy chuckled and pulled her against him, so she was tucked under his arm and against his chest. Clarke was finally awake but she kept her eyes closed and clearly wanted to sleep. For a moment, Bellamy was worried that she would suddenly realise exactly where she was and jump away. But instead Clarke kissed his bare shoulder and curled herself more against him.

"Good morning," she said and Bellamy rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Morning," he replied, "Although I think it's getting closer to afternoon."

Clarke opened her eyes then, blue staring straight at him. "Really? And it's still raining?"

Bellamy nodded, a grin spreading across his face. "Yup, and it doesn't look like it's going to let up any time soon. Unfortunately, we may have to stay in bed all day."

Clarke grinned and leaned closer to him, their nose brushing. "That's terrible," she said, "But we must make the best of the situation."

She closed the already small gap between them and Bellamy suddenly felt wide awake. A gust of wind banged against the window and interrupted them as they both turned to look at it.

"I really hope it's not damaging anything outside," Clarke said and she ran her hand through his dark curls.

Bellamy leaned back against the pillows again and shrugged. "We'll find out when it stops. It's not strong enough to break the walls or anything too sturdy."

Clarke placed her head on his chest and wrapped one arm around his waist. Bellamy started to play with her hair and was gazing at her again. He really needed to stop doing that before she thought he was creepy. But not right this second. As Clarke rested, Bellamy could help but go back to his earlier thoughts.

She had been the Princess of the Ark, the girl people would look up to or hate. But Bellamy knew now that she wasn't that person anymore. She was Clarke, the doctor who saved lives, who looked into the face of impossibility and spat in it. She was Octavia's best friend and Raven's right hand girl. She was the person who stopped Jasper and Monty from over doing it with the moonshine, in both making and drinking. She was the leader the camp who people listened to. She was a happy drunk and a quiet reader. She bit her lip when she was confused and rubbed her temples when she was stressed. She loved bread and hated dried fruit. She was Clarke, his Clarke; not the Princess.

Did that mean that she didn't like the nickname? His fingers stilled in her hair and Bellamy frowned. She hadn't said anything about it.

Feeling him be so still, Clarke looked up at him. "Hey," she asked, "Are you ok?"

Bellamy shook away his doubts and smiled. "Yah, Princess, how can I not be?"

Clarke grinned and reached up to kiss him again. It was amazing that they were this comfortable around each other after such a shift in their relationship. It felt natural, right. Bellamy held her face in his hands and grinned against her lips.

There was a sudden and jolting knock against the door. Clarke pulled away but Bellamy held her close and yelled, "What?!"

Jasper's hesitant voice came from the hallway. "Um...we kind of need help out here? Are you guys decent?"

Before Clarke could respond Bellamy exclaimed, "No we're not and we won't be for a while so go away."

Clarke smacked him on the arm but was smiling. "We'll be out in a minute Jasper," she called.

"No we won't Jasper!" Bellamy shot back.

Clarke laughed and slipped out of his arms. He tried his best to grab her again but she was up and dressing too quickly. She threw his shirt back at him and ordered him to change. He did so with a scowl but Clarke kissed him once more to shut him up. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail with wisps of blonde tendrils falling around her face. Bellamy felt a grin pull at his lips and the two of them walked towards the door together.

Bellamy yanked it open for her but they were surprised to see Jasper, Monty, Raven, Octavia, Miller and Monroe standing right in the doorway. They all looked embarrassed and Jasper desperately tried to save the moment. "Yah so," he stumbled out, "This door...this door is great...some good wood and uh, nails...really great."

He gave the door a tap that was more confident than his voice but Bellamy just raised his eyebrow at his sister. "Which one of you won the bet? And don't lie because we are both aware that there must be one."

Octavia simply pointed at Monty who grinned bashfully. Clarke rolled her eyes and leaned back against Bellamy's shoulder. "What did you win? A week's worth of food? Job switch?"

"I get to be godfather to your first born child."

Bellamy and Clarke both startled, two sets of wide eyes staring at their friends. Octavia still looked happy though. "But it's a win-win for me because godmother is still totally up for grabs and I'll be an aunt anyway."

"Please tell me something is on fire so we can get out of this awkward situation," Bellamy interrupted.

The group in front of him looked comically offended but Miller finally said, "There were some weird sightings around the walls. The guards used the binoculars to spot some shapes moving around in the distance. We thought it was nothing because they are far away but they seemed to be circling camp."

Bellamy nodded and gave a very pointed look to make everyone leave. The group scampered out of the house and he was almost embarrassed to look at Clarke. But she had a smile on her face and she reached up to kiss him. "You go check on the guards and I'll start my rounds in case anyone got sick from the rain. Lunch later?"

Bellamy agreed and watched her stroll out of the house-their house. He was suddenly really looking forward to lunch. Bellamy left the house and met up with Miller again. The two of them marched towards the guard's post, where two of the original 100 were standing. The rain still came down heavily but Bellamy could see the sun peeking out from behind the clouds.

They quickly gave their reports to him, detailing how shadows could be seen running from tree to tree in seemingly unplanned patterns. At first they had thought they were random Grounders and Caitlin and Hunter's problem. But they were circling camp and too clumsy for Grounders. "We're not sure what they are or even if they are people really. We've come to expect anything here," Miller filled in. "Plus they haven't been seen since very early this morning and don't come any closer."

Bellamy picked up some binoculars and scanned the area. He could see everything, even as the rain was letting up and the sun was getting brighter. He sighed and put down the binoculars. "Send out an armed patrol and take a look for any broken branches or tracks. Maybe we can see how many they were or how big they were."

The two guards nodded and jumped from the post to gather others. Miller and Bellamy stood and watched the forest for a moment longer.

"The river is safe to cross."

Bellamy sucked in a breath but gave nothing else away. He knew that one day soon the river's currents would slow down and then there would be no other reason to put off a trip to the Ark Camp. Now that they had finally gotten together, Bellamy was even more terrified of losing Clarke. But he had to face facts and he also knew that they would take on the Ark Camp together.

"I'll tell Clarke," he finally said, "We'll plan a journey there soon. But not until Caitlin and Hunter tell us if it really is the Ark Camp attacking them. I don't want to be surprised."

Miller nodded once and if he thought there was more to say, he kept quiet anyway.

* * *

The lake had heated up considerably in the last few weeks and Bellamy and Clarke made the decision to let people go swimming. They were allowed do so during the warmest parts of the day and only when there were large groups present. The sun was high in the sky when Clarke dipped her toes into the water. She was wearing a shirt and shorts-really they used to be trousers that someone had taken a knife to for the summer months. She stared down the water lapping against her ankles and the sand beneath her feet.

Then Clarke felt a familiar presence behind her and strong arms came to wrap themselves around her waist. She smiled as Bellamy placed a kiss to the side of her neck before resting his chin on her head.

"You know, there's really nothing to be afraid of," he said, and Clarke could feel his voice rumble through his chest.

She leaned back and placed her arms on his. "I am not afraid of the water," she answered, "I just want to admire it for a bit first."

"If you were anyone else I wouldn't believe you. But since you are you and this view is kind of amazing..."

They both stared out at the lake, with the sun reflecting against the water. The trees were in bloom with green leaves and small flowers, birds flying in and out of the branches. People were either running about and swimming or lying out on the sand.

"It is so beautiful here," Clarke murmured.

"It's yours," Bellamy said and he tightened his hold on her slightly. Clarke turned her head so her temple was brushing against his lips; she could feel them move as he talked.

"This is your home Princess, just like it's mine and Octavia's and Jasper's and everyone else's."

Clarke titled her head up and smiled softly. He had been worried for a week now; since he had told her that the river was passable. They had been putting off a trip to the Ark Camp but it could no longer be avoided.

"It is still going to be my home, even if I have to visit the Ark Camp," she reminded him.

Bellamy hummed in response and Clarke knew he wasn't happy. "You know that we can't just ignore them forever. Not only are they probably attacking innocent people but I can't leave Chris there alone. My mom and Finn can look after themselves because they are adults but Chris has no one. None of the orphans do."

"Clarke, I'm not mad that you have to go back for a day," Bellamy answered, "Trust me, I want Chris and any other orphans safe and looked after; if that happens to be at our camp then great. I just don't trust the Ark Camp and the council at all."

"Neither do I," she said, "But we're going to have to deal with them and its best that we do it soon."

She felt him nod and the tension left his shoulders. Clarke let herself relax against him again. She didn't want to ruin the good day with talk of the Ark Camp.

"Sometimes I wish I had been on the first drop ship with you."

Bellamy blinked at this in total surprise. She didn't know if it was at the statement itself or the fact that it was such a change in topic. But it was something she had been thinking about for a while. Clarke wanted to laugh but she carried on.

"I know-for that I would had to have been arrested and this is me we are talking about! But...sometimes, when I see members of the original 100 and I see the bond they still have... When I think that we could have two years together already Bellamy, it makes me think."

Bellamy chuckled and pecked her lips. "Ah Princess...we would have hated each other."

Clarke gasped, which only made Bellamy laugh more. "We wouldn't have hated each other...ok, so maybe we would have but I didn't like you very much anyway."

"Clarke, the original 100 still look to you as leader, just as they do with me. And it probably would have taken two years for us to get together anyway."

He suddenly got quieter and he kissed her again, slower this time. When he pulled back, Clarke could see the sadness in his eyes. It happened every time he talked about the first days of the 100. "In the beginning, things were terrible and I am glad you didn't have to see all of it. But...I think I would have liked to have you there too sometimes. We would have made a badass team. Plus...we would have ended up like this anyway."

Clarke turned fully around and went up on her toes to kiss him. Well, it wasn't a terrible place to be.

* * *

Chris stayed completely still; no one paid attention to children sulking in the corner. He had learned that early on back on the Ark when stealing food was a lot more difficult. The guards' dining room at the Ark Camp was much easier. The men were louder and careless with their plates and since they got more than other people, they sometimes didn't miss a piece of meat or two. Chris had already taken a handful of berries, a strip of tough meat and some fruit. It was more than he got some days but the other kids were starving.

"One last thing," he said to himself, "Something small."

His quick eyes spotted a handful of grapes just sitting on the edge of the table where someone had left them. Sniffing slightly, Chris scampered down the aisle of tables with his face turned towards the door. He snatched the grapes swiftly and pushed them into his pocket. He had barely taken a few steps forward before he heard a sharp "Hey!"

There was a sudden and painful sting on his knuckles and Chris fell to the floor with a cry. He grasped his now bloody and bruised left hand in his right one and stared up at the guard. The man had seen him and smashed the large stick all the guards had over Chris' knuckles.

"You bratty piece of crap! You can't steal from the guards!"

He raised his stick to hit Chris again but a hand came out a grasped his arm. Kane twisted the man's arm until he dropped the stick which fell with a clatter. The whole room was silent as the two men faced off. Chris climbed to his feet and tried to keep back his tears even when his hand hurt so much.

"We may be a sorry excuse for a camp but are we really resorting to hitting children?" Kane asked in a low voice.

The guard seemed ready for a fight but Kane stared him down. "I know it's been a while but remember who trained you. This won't end well."

The guard seemed startled and he gave a look around the room. After finding there would be no one to come to his aid, the guard backed away with whatever pride he had. Kane looked at Chris and his hand before hurrying him from the room. It wasn't until there were outside and away from the guards that Chris burst into tears. Kane tried to comfort him and look at his hand, trying to see what damage was done.

"It's ok, I know it hurts but I don't think your hand is broken. It's all going to be ok when Abby takes a look at it."

Chris sniffed and looked at him, his eyes filled with tears. "I want Clarke," he said, "I want Clarke."

Kane sighed and pushed the boy's hair back from his forehead. "I know you do and she is coming back. We will get her back."

Chris sniffed again and glared at the guard's hall. "Clarke will make everything better," he said, "She and Bellamy Blake will come and fix everything."

Kane frowned at this and tried to dry his tears. "Chris, Bellamy Blake is the one who took her-."

"To save someone," Chris interrupted, "And Clarke is so good that she went. And she will come back and she will fix everything!"

There was something so determined about Chris' remark-his belief in a sweet girl and in a story of boy he had never met. But, it had been months since Kane had seen Clarke and he himself had never spoken to Bellamy Blake. Was she still a sweet girl? And were all the stories about him true? Kane pushed his thoughts away and instead walked Chris over to Abby's section.

She would patch up his hand and give him any extra food she could find. Kane just hoped Chris wouldn't mention Clarke just yet.

* * *

Jasper practically skipped through the trees and he hummed a light hearted tune. Miller wanted to punch him in the face. "We get it-you're dating Octavia, the world is right now, unicorns and rainbows light up the sky," he drawled out, "Will you stop humming?!"

"Would you rather I do a whole musical number? Don't tempt me."

Miller sighed and adjusted the gun in his hand. "How about we just keep an eye out for tracks?"

It was pitch dark outside and they were both armed and bundled up in jackets. There had been a suggestion about a night time patrol after seeing the weird shapes. There hadn't been any spotted in over a week but Bellamy wanted to be sure. Miller and Jasper were the last ones out and had another few minutes before they had to report back.

Miller walked ahead and tried to drown out Jasper's humming. Miller was happy for his friend but at the same time, there was a lot more to be concerned about than his relationship. Raven had just returned from a meeting with the Grounders and she confirmed that the bombs were those that the Ark Camp would have access to. They had the materials and the people qualified to pull it off. The Grounders would have their own talk with the Ark Camp but they had said that they had no problem with Clarke and Bellamy going to meet with them first.

Miller knew that their two leaders probably weren't excited to hear that. They were both brave people but clearly part of them wanted to ignore the Ark Camp and continue on as they were. People had realised that Clarke was staying and that made everyone ecstatic. But they also knew that there was no way Clarke was leaving the kid, Chris, there. She talked about him so much the younger kids were already planning a welcoming party. Chris would be easy to convince to move but her mother was another story. There was a difficult road ahead but Miller was sure Clarke and Bellamy could handle it together.

He suddenly stilled, his hand tightening around his gun. Something was wrong. He could feel it, like a shiver going up his spine. Miller gazed out at the woods, examining every shadow and tree. Then, it clicked.

Jasper wasn't humming anymore.

Miller whirled around but his partner was gone as if he had never been behind him in the first place. "Jasper!" he called but only the echo of his voice came back. "Jasper!"

Miller doubled back, scanning around to try and see something. Jasper wasn't a great fighter but he was an unbelievable shot. If whatever had grabbed him had taken his gun...

Miller stumbled forward as he foot caught on something. He looked down and felt bile come up his throat. He bent down and picked up the items.

Goggles and a note. Jasper had been wearing his signature accessory only moments before. The note was on rough paper, the ink runny but Miller could read it well enough. He took off towards camp, sprinting with everything he had.

They had been so busy worrying about when they would cross the river that they never considered what would come to them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

All Jasper could taste, smell and see was the inside of a bag and it stank. Oil and dirt clogged up his senses, leaving him with no way to tell where he was being dragged. He hadn't even had to time to see how many guys there were before the bag was shoved over his head and his hands tied behind him.

Jasper had hoped that Miller would sound the alarm soon but these kidnappers had been silent and quick. The bag and the chains were defiantly not Grounder material but since when did the Ark Camp work this well in the forest? Well, probably about the time they started building bombs to blow up Grounder camps.

Finally, after walking for way too long, Jasper heard a familiar sound: gates being drawn back. There were more voices, old and young, male and female. Jasper were shoved forward and suddenly kicked down to his knees. The rush of noises ceased quickly and the bag was snatched off his head.

After blinking away the harsh sunlight from his eyes, Jasper took a look around. The Ark Camp had defiantly gone to hell.

Whatever Clarke had told them about it was much better than the actual reality. The crowd around him had drawn faces and hungry eyes. They were dirty and their clothes were either patched together or barely usable. He did a quick sweep of the area-a large open space surrounded by metal shacks-before he spotted the main building. It had been a drop ship but was now firmly planted in the ground. The woman standing at its doors was clearly running the show, especially with the guards around him.

"Jasper Jordan," she said, "You and your camp have kidnapped Clarke Griffin. Until she is safely returned to us, you will remain here as our prisoner. I hope your friends think that you are worth it."

Jasper raised an eyebrow, subtly testing the chains behind him. They must have gotten his name from the database of the original 100; the remaining pieces of the Ark probably still contained it. But they still got lucky that it was him that they had taken. They had surprised him and stolen his gun. If they had ambushed Miller, they would have lost that fight.

"Look, Diana-whatever your second name is, there had been some giant misunderstanding. Clarke came to our camp of her own free will to heal Octavia Blake after your guard shot her last autumn."

There were nervous murmurs around the crowd but Diana shrugged. She seemed unaffected by the knowledge that he knew her name but she must have guessed that Clarke had told him.

"Really? So, if Miss Blake did come into our territory and get wounded, did it really take nearly four months for Miss Griffin to heal her?"

Jasper was getting pissed now-clearly this women was just looking for a fight. "We were escorting her home the next day when some children got sick-she stayed to heal them for a week. By the time she was ready to leave, the river between our camps was too dangerous to cross. We invited her to stay for the winter, she agreed. And on a side note, since you haven't talked to our camp or the Grounders in the area, you technically have no territory except for the inside of these walls."

He just couldn't resist a smart comment at the worst time. He watched a muscle twitch in Diana's jaw but she stayed somewhat cool.

"You can lie all you want Mr Jordan. It still doesn't take away the fact that you took one of us and we want her back."

See, now that was the wrong thing to say to him. 'Cause he was hungry and tiered and generally pissed off. "You can reason with yourself all you want but the truth is that Clarke made her choice a long time ago and kidnapping me will only create problems between us. She's part of the 100 now, because she wants to be. And just a word of advice-try to take her by force and Bellamy Blake will burn your camp to the ground."

The statement made its point; people turned to each other and started to talk. Panic and unease grew like a fungus through the crowd and Diana could do little to stop it. "Take him away to the holding cell," she ordered her guards and they grabbed Jasper by the arms.

He was dragged away so fast that his feet barely found the ground. They shoved him towards the edge of camp where there was a smaller drop ship-well, what was left of one. It was really a twisted piece of machinery that had one small opening that led to a dead end. The chains were taken off him but Jasper was shoved into the tiny space. He barely had room to stretch his legs out. A grate was pulled across the opening and locked; Jasper could see that it was too heavy for him to get passed.

As he rubbed his sore wrists, he finally got a good look at his kidnappers. There were younger men, probably guards from the Ark. It explained how they could work together and take him. Diana had most likely been getting them to practise stealth in the forest. That fact and the bomb were making Jasper nervous. Was Diana getting ready for a takeover? She couldn't possibly think that she could win against both the 100 and the Grounders.

Jasper leaned back and tried to find a comfortable position. He sucked in a breath, which smelt like metal. He had to think: what would Bellamy do? What would Clarke do? They'd both see that the Ark Camp hadn't actually declared war-they had done it sneakily and were far away from the fallout. It was doubtful that they could win in a face to face battle so they were using other techniques. That made Jasper feel somewhat better; it meant that the 100 still had the upper hand.

He looked out of the grate and could see people hurrying past his cell, glancing in at him before scurrying away. This place was different from his home, no wonder Clarke wanted to stay with the 100.

The day went on and Jasper could spot the people sent over to check on him. They did it hourly and by the time night fell, he knew the faces of nearly all the guards under Diana's rule. That wasn't to say that any of them brought him food however. His stomach was growling by the time a piece of meat was pushed through the grate.

Jasper jumped slightly and stared out to see a young kid, a boy with blonde hair, handing him the food.

"Quickly!" he said, "You have to eat it before the notice!"

Jasper did as he was told and chewed the tough meat. It wasn't the worse thing he had tasted on Earth but it was close. "Thanks kid," he said, "You didn't have to share your rations with me."

The kid bit into his own strip of meat. "Oh these aren't my rations-I stole them. You kind of need to around here."

Jasper frowned at him, with his blonde hair and no jacket. He was the right age, the right personality and the right look. "Chris?"

Chris suddenly looked terrified so Jasper exclaimed, "It's ok-I'm a friend of Clarke's. She told me all about you."

Chris looked less concerned and more curious so Jasper took that as a good sign. "She talks about you all the time; she says that you're really smart and nice. She really wanted to bring you back to the 100 Camp with her."

Chris moved closer to the grate and actually smiled. "Did she really say that? Is she ok?"

Jasper smiled at his eager face, even though it was covered in dirt. Clarke was going to be pissed when she saw the state he was in. Jasper eyed the bandage wrapped around the kid's small hand. Oh yah, Clarke was going to be really pissed.

"She's fine. And don't worry because she and Bellamy Blake are going to sort this all out."

Chris grinned and scrambled to stand up. "I'll see if I can get you some water," he hissed before scurrying away.

Jasper tried to call him back; he didn't want the kid getting into trouble for stealing for him. But from what Clarke had told him, Chris did exactly what he wanted to.

Jasper leaned back against the metal wall and let out a deep sigh. They wanted an exchange-him for Clarke. But Jasper knew it wasn't that simple. They knew the Ark Camp was attacking Grounders; there was far more to this than wounded pride and missing campers.

* * *

The offensive note sat on the table, crinkled now but still readable. The dry ink, written from an old pen, was scribbled across the rough surface. Bellamy and Clarke had read it over and over again since Miller brought it to them. The words stayed the same. The Ark Camp took Jasper and they would give him back if Clarke was returned to them.

It gave away a few answers. Jasper wasn't mentioned by name so that meant he wasn't the exact target-any camper would have done for the project. They just wanted Clarke.

She was silent, however, one hand clasped across her mouth in thought. Bellamy stood beside her, a foot from her shoulder with one arm wrapped around a sobbing Octavia. She had managed to control her tears and her temper after she had sworn at every person who tried to comfort her. Monty and Raven were side by side and glancing between Clarke and Bellamy. Miller looked like a depressed puppy; he should have been watching Jasper's back. A tense silence covered them all, the faint noise from the outside drifting into the drop ship.

Finally, Bellamy spoke. "Monty, go to Jasper's parents and fill them in. Make sure they tell no one and that we are handling the situation as best as we can. Miller, Raven, get a message to Caitlin and Hunter: they need to know what is going on so we can work together on this. Octavia...get cleaned up ok?"

They all seemed relieved to be actually doing something, even if it wasn't marching straight out there and ripping the Ark Camp to shreds. But really, they all knew that this decision was difficult for both Clarke and Bellamy; no one wanted to get into the middle of that fight.

That left Bellamy and Clarke standing in the drop ship, alone. Clarke closed her eyes and willed away the lump in her throat. She took in deep breaths and kept her hand across her mouth. This was her fault. She had left with Bellamy all those months ago. She had stayed when-if she really wanted to-she could have returned weeks ago. Clarke's choices had led to this. Jasper was in danger because of her.

Clarke felt Bellamy's presence even with her eyes closed. His breath skimmed across her hair and she felt her shoulder hit against his chest. "Clarke?"

His low voice made her look at him properly and she felt the need to burst into tears like Octavia. Bellamy let out a shaky breath through his nose and he said, "Princess, just give me time ok? Before you go running off to save the day, please just step back and think of something else. _Please_."

In some other part of her brain, Clarke realised that Bellamy Blake was begging her. But her whole being just acknowledged one single thought: God, she was going to miss him.

Clarke found herself nodding and Bellamy placed a kiss on her hair. She could feel it in the way he held onto her hand and pressed his lips to her head- that he didn't totally believe her. But he still walked out of the drop ship and snatched the note on the way.

Clarke listened to the drop shit door clang shut and she quickly sat down on the nearest stool. She held her head in her hands, even though they were shaking. She didn't want to leave-every part of her wanted to stay exactly where she was. She had a home here, with Bellamy. She really didn't want to leave Bellamy.

Laughter actually bubbled its way to the surface and Clarke shook her head in bitterness. Was it so long ago that she could barely stand the sight of him? Now, the idea of not seeing him every day made her stomach twist and her heart hurt. After another moment, Clarke straightened up and brushed away the stray tears.

This was not the time to break down-she had a job to do.

* * *

Clarke loved the night time at the Ark Camp. All the trails were lit were torches, specially designed to burn themselves out. The guards acted like safety nets and were a comforting presence. The moon was always visible on clear nights and calm always settled through the camp.

Not that Clarke saw much of the outside at night-she preferred to stay in her and Bellamy's room. She loved when it was time to sleep because it meant that the door was closed and no one could bother them. It was their time, just for the two of them. It was relaxing to have that time when you were busying running a camp full of people.

Clarke sat on the edge of the bed, taking her boots off slowly. She kept looking around the room, staring at every corner and object like it was the last time she would see it. A part of her was afraid that it was. She had moved her stuff into his room weeks ago so her old bedroom was empty. They had planned for it to be Chris' room when they got him from the Ark Camp. Now they were both going back to sleeping on a metal floor in rags.

The thought nearly made her lose it once again. Clarke was actually glad that she hadn't seen Bellamy at all that day or else she would have broken down quickly. He had been busy organising the guns and the other weapons, making plans for the best way to attack the Ark Camp.

A full on battle was not the best idea but the other option was an exchange, which Bellamy really didn't want to happen. It had been a while since everyone had faced a war so the others had been busy. The original 100 assumed they would fight like with the First Grounders. But their parents freaked out which just pissed off the 100 and generally led to a headache for everyone involved. But it was ok. Clarke was going to fix it all.

The door opened and Bellamy stepped in, his face drawn. She smiled at him, despite their problems. He smiled back and threw his jacket down next to hers on the trunk. "I've sent scouts out-they should be back with news by morning," he said, "The good news is that they won't do anything to Jasper because he's their bargaining chip. I just can't believe that they still think we kidnapped you."

Clarke didn't seem to respond or even hear him at all. He stepped in front of her, his knees brushing against the bed.

"Princess?"

Clarke finally looked up at him, her boots dumped on the floor. She opened her mouth, as if to say something but nothing came out. Instead, she suddenly stood up and pressed her lips to his. It was a firm kiss with her hands resting either side of his face. Bellamy wrapped his arms around her until she was tight against him. He felt her pull him down on the bed but that didn't stop the kissing.

Part of him said to stop, to talk instead. But when he heard Clarke whisper his name against his mouth, all rationality shut down. The only thing that existed was Clarke, in that moment, in their room.

* * *

Clarke rested against the pillow but her eyes were wide open. She stared at Bellamy's sleeping face once more, counting every freckle she could see. His chest rose and fell as the moon shone in from the window. The night was slowly edging towards the morning and Clarke knew that she had to go.

Although she felt a pull to stay exactly where she was, Clarke snuck out of the bed and silently dressed. She grabbed her jacket on the way out the door and gave one last look to Bellamy. He was still sleeping, all the worry gone from his face. Clarke bit her lip painfully and closed the door behind her.

She paused in the hallway and crept towards her old room. She only stopped to grab Chris' jacket, still lined with the warm fur. She took the time to slip on her own jacket but startled when the sleeves went over her hands. Instantly hit by the comforting scent, Clarke knew that she had taken Bellamy's by mistake.

She sighed and rolled the sleeves up slightly to free her hands. He had other jackets and she wanted something of his anyway.

Clarke took a moment to calm down and keep herself together before heading out of the house. She didn't pause on the porch or even at the drop ship. She had already left a long list of advice for Monty in there that afternoon. Clarke jogged around the back of the houses until she reached the back wall. She had spent hours that day searching for the hidden entrance that Finn had used all those months ago.

She had completely forgotten about it until she needed it. The back area of the camp was where a lot of the storehouses were. Along with the new wall, they were the first things built by the 100 after the Ark had landed; back when Finn was at the 100 Camp. Clarke pushed passed a large storehouse until she could fell the outer wall behind it. Her fingers caught on the loose wooden panel and she prided it open. Pausing only to make sure no one had heard her, Clarke then slipped though and into the forest.

She let out a whoosh of air as she hurried away from the camp. She would have to walk around the walls to be going in the right direction but she needed to be out of sight from the guards. She also needed to avoid those scouts that Bellamy had sent out.

Every step she took got heavier and heavier as Clarke let her emotions sink in. All she loved was back at that camp, sleeping away. She clutched Chris' jacket to her chest and tried to focus on him; on Jasper. This was the right choice for the people in danger.

"You're getting better at this."

Clarke jumped and spun around to see Hunter and Caitlin leaning against the same tree. Unlike her, they must be used to the weather and hadn't bothered with jackets. She could see the scars on their bare arms but she could also see that they had numerous weapons. Clarke let out a shaky breath and Caitlin gave her a smile.

"You're finding your way all on your own-you didn't even trip over a tree branch."

Hunter was silent, just standing there with his arms folded. Clarke looked at Caitlin and shook her head.

"Bellamy wants to attack them, take Jasper by force. We know it's a bad plan-the Ark Camp has bombs and their guards must be better fighters than we thought if they could get Jasper. Me going back is that easiest and safest way for now."

The siblings were quiet, Hunter with his eyes glued to his sister. Finally Caitlin spoke. "Hunter, go to the 100. Make sure that Bellamy doesn't leave the walls until I get there."

Hunter straightened up and frowned at her.

"Go little brother," she insisted.

Hunter walked forward, the leave crunching underneath his boots. He went to walk past Clarke and she felt guilty. She had only met the Grounder siblings a few times but there was something about them, an ease that made her feel like she wanted to be their friends.

Hunter paused beside her and actually smiled kindly, looking very like his sister. "You are a very brave woman Clarke Griffin. Who knows? This may work out for the best in the end."

As he walked away, Clarke swore she heard Caitlin chuckling. Clarke turned back to her and Caitlin strolled over.

"I'll agree that a full on attack right now isn't the best idea-not when we don't know how well armed the Ark Camp are. Hunter will stop Bellamy from acting as best he can but you know your boyfriend better than I do. If push comes to shove, we can get a few people to sit on him even."

That made Clarke laugh despite everything. She drew in a deep breath of cold air and let it out slowly.

"My brother is right though, you are very brave for leaving him even though you don't want to," Caitlin said. Clarke just nodded while Caitlin did a sweep of the forest. "It would take a lot to make me give up Mason," she mumbled, "So I know this must be incredibly difficult."

Clarke swallowed back a sob. "Will you come with me?" she asked, "To make sure that I don't turn back. I can't turn back."

Caitlin looked surprised for a moment but then looked Clarke straight in the eyes. "You won't turn around, I know you won't. But, I will go with you."

To the Grounder's further surprise, Clarke reached out and hugged her. Even Clarke was startled but she needed a friend in that moment and Caitlin was the closet she was going to get. Caitlin patted her on the back and then pulled away.

"Come on, we should get there by late morning."

The two girls marched their way through the forest with Caitlin on the lookout for danger and Clarke imagining the danger to come.

* * *

Once again, Jasper was in the middle of the Ark Camp and on his knees. His jeans were going to be ruined.

The chains were back on his wrists but at least he had eaten something last night thanks to Chris. Jasper could see the kid standing in the crowd, making sure that the other kids weren't going to get in the way. Clarke had been right about him and that only made Jasper even angrier about the situation.

He didn't even know what was going on at the moment. He had heard shouting that morning and after a few minutes, he had been dragged out his cell and thrown into the dirt again. Diana was still standing on her damn platform and Jasper still wanted to kick her straight off it. He was contemplating all the way she could be pushed randomly face first into the mud when the gates behind him opened.

He turned with the rest of the crowd but he didn't gasp when he saw Clarke like everyone else. A great sadness washed over him instead. She marched through the camp like a warrior going to battle but Jasper knew that was Bellamy's jacket she was wearing. A woman came out of the crowd and pulled Clarke into a hug, so Jasper guessed that she was Clarke's mother. A guy he knew was Marcus Kane and Finn joined Abby Griffin but Clarke just nodded to them both. She spotted Jasper and hurried over to undo his chains.

"Clarke," he hissed, "What are you doing?!"

"It's alright, I have a plan," she said, "Caitlin is waiting outside to walk with you to the 100 Camp."

The chains fell and Clarke helped him stand up. People were closing in, pushing to see her so Clarke whispered. "Tell Bellamy that I'm sorry and... we'll see each other again soon. And to not do anything stupid."

"Yah, good luck with that!" Jasper replied as Diana finally spoke.

"Welcome home Miss Griffin."

The words sent a spike of anger through Jasper. Clarke wasn't home and neither was he. Clarke stepped forward and levelled her with a glare. "Do you have any idea what you have done?" she asked, "Your impulsiveness and stupidity has completely destroyed all hope of a peaceful life between camps!"

Her words cut through the crowd and Jasper tried not to flinch. Yup, she was so pissed.

Diana's jaw twitched again but she managed to say, "Miss Griffin, this is a victory! You have been returned to us after a kidnapping-."

"I wasn't kidnapped," Clarke exclaimed, "I went of my own free will to heal people and by the time I was done, the river between our camps was too fast to cross. The 100 Camp didn't kidnap me, they saved me. They invited me into their home and taught me so many ways to survive here. And how did you repay them? By taking one of them hostage!"

Clarke glanced at Jasper but it was enough of a look for him to get the message. Say nothing about the bombs or the Grounders. Jasper was starting to think that Clarke really did have a plan. The crowd were in a panic at this point and there was nothing Diana could say at the moment to calm them down.

She bit out, "Clearly there has been some miscommunication. Mr Jordan can return to his camp while we figure out the truth behind all of this."

Clarke grasped Jasper's hand for a moment but then nodded her head towards the open gates. The guards were still armed and Jasper knew there was no way both of them were walking out. So he squeezed her hand back and then carefully walked towards the gates.

He didn't let out a sigh until they were closed behind him. Jasper didn't want to see them again until he was back with Bellamy to kick them down. A shadow moved out from a tree and Caitlin appeared.

"Jasper," she greeted, "You took your time."

He could only nod and stretch his sore muscle after such a bad night's sleep. The two of them walked away from the Ark Camp, the bushes overgrown in the area.

"What are the chances that Bellamy is going to be calm about this?"

Caitlin didn't even dignify him with a response.

* * *

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!"

Bellamy's yells could be heard throughout the camp but Hunter refused to loosen his grip. He had his friend pinned to the wall of his home, every muscle in his body straining to keep him from running after his girlfriend.

Octavia was also in the hallway, trying to reason with her brother but he wasn't listening. He just kept struggling to get free.

"You can't go running off to fight an armed camp!," Hunter said with gritted teeth, "This is beyond stupid."

Bellamy just tried to punch him. His furious glare nearly burnt a hole through Hunter's head.

"This was Clarke's decision and it wasn't an easy one," Hunter added, "And you knew that. You knew it Bellamy."

That seemed to get through to him because Bellamy's grip loosened. Hunter didn't let up but he saw Bellamy slump against the wall. Of course Bellamy had known; he had known the minute that he had read the note that Clarke would go back. Part of him had just hoped, just denied enough to think that she would wait.

Slowly Hunter eased his grip and Octavia took that as her cue to dart forth and hug her brother. Bellamy could only wrap one arm around her, the shock setting in. Monty and Raven appeared in the doorway, almost afraid of Bellamy's wrath.

But instead, Bellamy took in a shaky breath and then said, "We are going to get her back. And the Ark Camp is finished. They've crossed the line too many times."

"Our tribe is with you on that," Hunter replied, "Caitlin should have more news when she gets back with Jasper."

At least that was the upside to all of this. Bellamy straightened up and let go of Octavia. "Are your fighters ready to go?" he asked and Hunter nodded.

"I still think a battle is not the best thing Bellamy."

Bellamy just clenched his jaw before replying, "With Clarke at the Ark Camp, we can get inside information about them. We'll have to figure out how to get messages to her. Excuse me."

He stormed from the room and down the steps of his house. Monty let out a puff of air. "Wow, he is way more composed than I'd thought he'd be; Clarke has been a great influence."

There was a long pause and then Hunter asked, "Is he going off to destroy something?"

"Yup," Octavia responded, before hurrying away to get bandages for her brother's future injuries.

Hunter was quick to leave as well. Ever since he and Caitlin had spotted Clarke coming out of the hole in the outer wall, he had wanted to find out exactly where it was. Expertly, he avoided the other people walking around the camp and found the storehouses. Breakfast had ended a while ago so no one would be there until lunch.

He had to keep himself busy until his sister returned. After that, there would be no stopping Bellamy. A war was on the horizon, one that they could no longer ignore. And it was against any enemy that they had vastly underestimated.


	13. Chapter 13

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

The Ark Camp stank of despair but Clarke refused to let it pull her under. Even after spending hours going over the past few months with Diana and her guards, Clarke wasn't pushed over the edge. She kept her head high and her voice even-that or else she just shouted.

When she was finally let go, Clarke took the time to glance around the camp. It was still a pile of metal, filled with hopeless people and half stocked supplies. It felt so different now, like she was a stranger. As she spotted her mother, Kane and Finn waiting for her, Clarke figured that's exactly what she was. Those three people, who had once made up her family, now felt distant from her. She could only wonder if they felt the same. Yet when she was hugged once more by Abby, Clarke did realise how much she had missed them.

"I was so worried about you honey," Abby said, "The things I imagined that they'd do to you-."

"Mom, they did nothing but welcome me and look after me," Clarke snapped, "They're my friends."

She had already told all of this to Diana, tried to make her understand that the 100 Camp did not want to hurt anyone. The problem was that the Ark Camp had declared war through their bombs and kidnapping Jasper-Bellamy and the Grounders were done being patient.

Clarke knew this but she also knew that she had little information about the Ark Camp. She needed to look around, try to find evidence. There was no doubt that the wider population of the camp had no idea what was going on. It was definitely Diana and her guards behind all of this. So, Clarke would have to play it safe and that meant keeping her head down for a while.

Finn appeared over her mother's shoulder and smiled warmly. That smile, which had once made her feel butterflies like a giggly teenage girl, now seemed only friendly.

"We are really glad to have you back Clarke. We were just worried."

Clarke nodded, her fingers still clutching at the smaller jacket in her hands. "I have to go find Chris and see how he is. I'll see you later."

Abby frowned at this and opened her mouth but Kane stopped her. "Clarke," he said, "I'm afraid that we're all going to have to adjust. To us, you were kidnapped and now you're here. But clearly, you know the truth of what happened. Your mother is just really happy to have you home."

Home. The word left a bitter taste in Clarke's mouth and she clenched her jaw so tight, her teeth hurt. This was not home. Home was wooden camps and the fresh smell of bread over a fire. Home was her medical bay and the lake in spring. Home was Bellamy and the way he said good morning. But she kept her thoughts to herself and she managed a tight smile.

She turned on her heel and marched through the camp. Ignoring all the stares and whispers, Clarke looked around for Chris. He wasn't at his section or the fires and she was starting to lose hope when she heard a loud, "Clarke!" from her left. Spinning around, she reached out in time for Chris to barrel his way into her arms. He hugged her and it was all she could do not to cry.

"I missed you so much," she mumbled to him as she crouched down.

Chris' face was dirty and he had no jacket but he was grinning so widely that she hardly noticed. "I missed you too," he said, "but I knew that you would come back."

Clarke patted his hand but her fingers brushed against the material of his bandage. "What happened?" she asked, turning his hand over to examine his wound.

"Oh...a guard hit me with his stick for stealing food. But Kane and your Mom helped me. And I've been really careful since."

Clarke tried to swallow her anger and she hugged him again.

"I met Jasper-he said he was your friend," Chris whispered to her and Clarke nodded as she glanced around. She didn't want anyone to overhear.

"He is-he's a great friend. Do you know who else is my friend?" Chris looked confused and Clarke replied softly, "Bellamy Blake."

Chris' eyes went wide and Clarke held out the jacket in front of her. "I told him all about you and he is really excited to meet you. When I said that you keep giving your jackets away, Bellamy thought that you should have one of your very own to keep. He made you this."

Chris ran his fingers over the jacket in awe. Clarke couldn't tell if he could see the similarities between it and the one she was wearing but that didn't matter. She put the jacket over him and he put his arms through the sleeves.

"Now, you can't give this one away ok? This is _your_ jacket to keep you warm."

Chris nodded quickly and Clarke almost chuckled. He was so innocent, even after all he had been through. He would have loved the 100 Camp with Luke and Jennifer and all the other kids. She quickly corrected herself. He will love the 100 Camp because he was going to live there-and so was she. This was not forever, she thought as the shouts from the guards and the clang of metal doors filled her ears. This was only temporary.

Clarke smoothed down the collar of the jacket, the material soft and lasting. There was something in the way Chris looked-all wrapped up in a 100 jacket made by the man she cared for so much-that started those tears again. So Clarke sniffed and brushed the stray ones away. "Come on," she said, "Take me to the other orphans and I can see how they are."

Chris held her hand all the way back to her mother's section, chatting about everything she had missed.

* * *

Bellamy scanned the outer walls of the Ark Camp; his eyes picked out all its faults and weak points. He scoffed silently as he counted another hole, before casting his gaze back to the guard on patrol. He looked half asleep.

"Their security is so bad I feel personally offended," Hunter said from his side.

The Grounder had joined him on a scouting mission to the Ark Camp, two days after Clarke had gone back. They were currently leaning against a tree whose thick branches shielded them from the guards.

"This doesn't add up," Bellamy said gruffly, "How can they be so efficient with the bombs and the kidnapping but be worthless at their own security at their own camp?"

"That's a really good question isn't?" Bellamy glanced at the wall again, his brain hallucinating a flash of blonde hair at every turn. He felt useless being stuck outside when Clarke was alone behind those walls. And he missed her. It was like someone had reached into his chest and pulled out a piece of him without him seeing. His instincts were telling him to just storm the place and rescue Clarke.

But the truth was, she knew what she was doing and he had to trust that. She must have a plan but because she knew him so well, she had to leave without telling him that plan. 'Cause he wouldn't have let her leave; he would have bartered, prayed and schemed his way to another, much more dangerous solution. Her decision to sneak away in the night was something he had to understand. He had to or else he would go crazy. The important thing was that he spoke to her; saw her, before the Ark made a move.

"You said that Collins knows ways in and out of the Ark Camp?" Bellamy asked and Hunter folded his arms.

Bellamy hadn't reacted well to the news that there was a hole in the wall, especially not since Clarke had used it as her way out. They had blocked it up the day after but he was hoping that Finn hadn't spilled his secrets.

"Finn can get out of the camp, that's true. But I suspect that he makes a lot of trips into the forest-a guy like him doesn't like being caged up for too long at one time."

Maybe he was changing his mind now that Clarke was back. The knowledge that Finn and Clarke were in the same camp again made Bellamy's blood boil but he trusted his girlfriend. She said there had never been anything but silly flirting and he knew that was true.

"But posting a guard at the entrance for days, right under the nose of the Ark guard isn't the best plan," Hunter added, "Plus, Finn won't really be willing to help us."

Bellamy smirked at him and Hunter felt that familiar feeling of dread. "It's not us who are going to be asking."

* * *

Finn and Raven had history; it was something neither of them could deny. Ever since they were kids, their lives had been intertwined. Until of course, the day she found out Finn cheated and that connection was snapped, chopped and burned to the ground. She had broken up with him and he had left. They had not spoken since that day two years ago.

So imagine Finn's surprised when he saw the necklace he gave her sitting at the entrance to his secret escape. She hadn't given it back to him, mostly because he had left so soon. Finn could guess why it was there however; she wanted to talk to him. He could also guess the topic of their conversation.

So, when the guards changed for their evening watch, Finn sneaked out of the camp and crept away from the wall. He had only walked a couple of metres, passed a large line of trees when Raven stepped into his view. She wasn't alone either. Bellamy Blake and Hunter appeared, looking incredibly pissed off. Finn was starting to think he had been ambushed.

"What? Are you going to kidnap me this time?" he asked and Bellamy seemed ready to throw a punch.

To his surprise, Bellamy controlled his temper and bit out, "Unfortunately Spacewalker, we need your help. It's time you got filled in about what's really going on."

He had never seen these three so serious. He had seen them in the chaos of war, with Grounders surrounding them at every turn but this was different. Finn turned to Hunter quickly. "Is this about what you and Caitlin were talking about before winter? You think the Ark Camp is up to something?"

"We know they are," Raven finally spoke. "The Ark Camp built bombs and blew up Grounder villages; they killed innocent people. They also kidnapped Jasper but you already know that."

"And now Clarke is stuck in there with the people who are the actual threats," Bellamy finished.

Finn narrowed his eyes at him, glancing at the different jacket he was wearing. Bellamy raised an eyebrow with impatience and Finn finally asked, "Is it your jacket Clarke's wearing?"

Bellamy smirked and replied in a smooth tone, "Nice to know you're paying attention, Collins."

A violent tension appeared between them and Hunter quickly stepped up. "Alright, calm down, this isn't the time. Finn, we need you to get a message to Clarke. She has to know about your secret exit."

Finn shook his head, staring at them in disbelief. "You're all crazy; there can't be bombs at the camp, I would have seen them. Or at least, seen people leave to plant them at your camps."

"We wouldn't be telling you this if we weren't sure Finn," Raven said, "I looked at the pieces of bombs myself and they match all the equipment that the Ark has."

"Plus, you don't have to believe us-you just have to help Clarke talk to us," Bellamy added.

"What makes you think she'll want to talk to you?" Finn shot back.

Bellamy clenched his jaw tightly, his eyes drilling a hole through Finn's skull. "If you know even one thing about Clarke, it should be how pissed she gets when someone makes decisions for her. Do you think you can look her in the eye and not tell her that we need to see her?"

The answer was a clear no but Finn wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that. Instead he straightened his shoulders and made to turn away. "When do you want to speak to her?"

"We'll be here tomorrow at noon, when the guards stop for lunch," Hunter said and Finn gave him a curt nod.

Hunter left out the part where it was only Bellamy going to meet Clarke. There was no point in annoying Finn further.

Finn hurried back around the trees and headed back to the wall. The three let out a collective sigh before Raven said, "I am really proud of myself-I didn't punch him or anything."

Bellamy kept his eyes trained on the wall, his arms still tightly folded. Hunter paused but clapped him on the shoulder. "We should head back for now my friend; you'll see her tomorrow for sure."

The thought of that, of seeing Clarke's face, made Bellamy's chest clench; as if the air left his lungs all at once. It had been three days and he was a mess. What had this woman done to him?

* * *

Clarke had tried to look for evidence, she really had. She had even attempted to keep an eye on Diana. The problem was that she couldn't help but look after her patients instead.

She had learned so much from the 100 Camp and Monty; with her mom's help, Clarke wanted to improve things for others. She was busy healing and stitching up cuts. She was giving advice to people on new ways to stay warm and new soups and stews that would last longer. She wanted to share what she had learned at the 100 Camp so that less people could suffer. It also meant that she couldn't dwell on her situation.

But when Finn grabbed her elbow one night after a pitiful excuse for a dinner, Clarke was hit by another problem she had wanted to avoid. Whatever she had once felt for Finn, whatever puppy love she had, paled in comparison to Bellamy. She knew that but Finn didn't.

They hadn't gotten around to talking yet but from the glances people were throwing her way, she knew that others were curious. She also knew they weren't stupid. The jacket she always wore outside was clearly a man's and from the 100 Camp; people could connect the dots.

Finn led her around the back of a drop ship before letting go of her arm. She brushed some stray blonde hairs away from her face. "What's up?" she asked, seeing that he looked nervous. Finn hardly ever looked nervous about anything.

"Listen, I don't know what went on in the 100 Camp," he finally said, "You sure as hell don't hate them, in fact sometimes I think you wish you were still there. But it's obvious that there's some danger going on that no one else knows about. The truth is that-that I also know a way out of this camp, not just the 100. And Bellamy Blake really needs to speak to you."

Her heart jumped to her throat but Clarke just managed to take in a deep breath through her nose. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Ok, when and where? And can you show me this exit?"

Finn paused and looked annoyed that she was so willing to just go along with Bellamy's plan. Clarke was just getting impatient to see her best friend again.

Finn sighed quietly but replied, "I'll show you how to get in and out. Bellamy will be outside tomorrow at noon. But you need to be careful Clarke. As much as I don't like Bellamy and those Grounder siblings, they might be right about Diana being up to something. They said-."

"It's ok Finn, I know what they must have said," Clarke interrupted, "I'll be fine, don't worry."

He didn't seem to believe her but Clarke marched back to her section. She had to bite the inside of her cheeks to stop herself from smiling.

She was going to see Bellamy tomorrow. Having his jacket, being wrapped up in something that smelt just like him, was a comfort but nothing compared to actually seeing him. He would probably be furious-there was no doubt about that. But they could talk, that was something at least.

The hours that ticked by were the longest that Clarke had ever endured. She was constantly waiting until noon, until the guards turned away and she could sneak out. She also had to make sure her mother and Kane weren't missing her. Chris was busy teaching one of the younger kids to tie her shoes so she knew that he would ok too.

Clarke skirted around the edge of camp, squeezing behind the drop ships until she could walk along the wall. Running her hand over the bent metal, she looked ahead for the loose sheet to pull back. Finn had showed her the night before and it had certainly answered some questions. She had always assumed that he had somehow gotten out of the gate to follow her all those months ago. It also kind of pissed her off that he had a way out while the rest of them were essentially trapped.

Her fingers caught the metal and quietly, Clarke pulled it back from the wall. She went through the hole and put the sheet back in place, all the while keeping an eye out for guards. Clarke turned around and faced the forest, already feeling more at home. She jogged down the back hill behind the camp and around a large group of trees.

She was looking around wildly when she saw him. Bellamy stepped out from behind one of the larger trees, looking worried and relieved all at the same time. Her feet were moving before her brain registered anything else. The momentum from the climb down the hill made her run faster and she collided with Bellamy with a force that caused him to take a step back. But by then he had his arms securely around her and was holding her close to his chest. Her arms were around his shoulders and she could do nothing else but press her face against his neck and try not to cry with relief.

"You have no clue how much I've missed you," she gasped out, although she knew it had only been a few days.

Bellamy pulled away slightly and replied, "I have some idea Princess."

She grinned at the nickname, never being so happy to hear it. Bellamy took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead against hers. "I'm trying really hard to not be mad Clarke. But waking up to find my girlfriend running into the lion's den doesn't really help."

Clarke sighed and covered his hands with her own. "I'm sorry- there was no time and I had to help Jasper."

"I know. The worst part about this is that I know. And seeing your face after four days without you is kind of making me less angry."

Clarke smiled again and pressed her lips firmly against his. His hand went to the back of her neck and she twisted the material of his shirt in her fist. "This is also helping," he mumbled which only caused Clarke to giggle.

This was one of the things she loved about him-he could make her happy when she was surrounded by devastation.

A shout from the wall broke them apart and Bellamy pulled them behind the tree for cover. Her back was pressed against the bark and her front was against Bellamy. They stood silent for a long moment until they realised one of the guards had just dropped his spare torch. Bellamy shook his head and turned back to her.

"Are we really sure these guys are the big bad enemy? Have you found anything?"

Clarke shook her head, her hands still wrapped around his biceps. "No. But there might be something in Diana's personal quarters. She doesn't let anyone in there unless it's for a meeting and even then she has several guards posted. It's locked when she's not there but the only other way in is a tiny window that I can't fit through. What I am sure about now is that these are not well trained soldiers."

"I guessed that pretty quickly. Hunter almost walked over there and gave them personal tips, he was that annoyed."

"I think that they focus on their attacks one at a time," Clarke said, "It's like they learned exactly how to kidnap Jasper the right way but didn't try to hurt our camp. They were so close, why wouldn't they attack? It's the same with the Grounder camps-they planted the bombs but didn't try to recover supplies that they really needed."

"You think their sudden improvement is just smoke and mirrors, Princess?" Bellamy asked, casting an eye back at the wall.

"I don't know. What I am sure of is that there are innocent people in that camp who think Diana is concerned for their safety. Maybe if I find evidence that she's been hurting others, they'll agree to banish her. Maybe even join our camp?"

Bellamy stared at her again, his fingers brushing back a strand of hair from her face. "Everyone would be welcome, you know that. Are you sure they'd agree though?"

Clarke bit her lip and shrugged. "No but we can't let Diana keep her power. She's hurting too many people."

Bellamy nodded and Clarke let out a puff of air. It felt so good to talk things through with him instead of being so alone.

"Hey, how's Chris?" Bellamy suddenly asked, "I saw that you took his jacket with you."

"Yah, he's fine. And he loved his jacket, especially since I said you made it for him. Of course, some guard hit him across the knuckles and his hand is all bruised and cut."

"I'll kill the bastard," Bellamy bit out, "That's what the older guards used to do back on the Ark."

Clarke was glad and actually not that surprised that Bellamy was so protective; he had been looking out for Chris for so long, without even knowing him. There was more shouting from behind the wall and Clarke sighed heavily.

"I need to get back," she said reluctantly, "Even if I don't want to."

Bellamy frowned and held her tighter before kissing her. "I'll be here in two days time at noon again. You're going to have to leave first Princess, because I don't think I could walk away without taking you with me."

Clarke surged up on her toes to kiss him again and again until she physically had to pull herself away. He watched her until she was out of sight, every part of him screaming to grab her hand and take her home. But then she was gone again and Bellamy had no choice but to walk away.

* * *

Chris had never really been a fan of cramped spaces. Ever since the Ark had landed, he loved to be out in the open with the fresh air and small of trees. The guards wouldn't let him outside the walls so he made use of what he had. But that didn't mean that he paid any attention to locked door and windows. They were sort of just, there and the goal was to get passed them.

So, when the handmade, uneven football-the only toy the orphans had-got accidently kicked through an open window, Chris saw no problem with climbing through it.

The window had been cracked open, just let enough air in but the ball was small and kicked at the right angle. Chris wriggled his way through and fell to the ground with a thump. He grunted and rubbed his leg but hopped right up and search for the ball.

He frowned when he saw it sitting innocently near the door on the far side of the room. The room was dark, filled with all sorts of junk he didn't like the look of. There were wires and metal pieces and some stuff in jars that smelt weird. He shivered slightly and quickly hurried over to the ball.

He would be in big trouble with Clarke if she found out that he was in someone's house without permission. She was strict like that sometimes. A thin strip of light came in from the other room and as Chris picked up the ball, he looked inside. That mean lady was taking to her guards again. She did not look happy.

"That girl is going to ruin everything!" she said lowly, "The people are starting to doubt my decisions...Clarke must be dealt with before we make our next move."

Chris' eyes widen and he scrambled backwards. She was going to hurt Clarke! In his panic, Chris toppled over one of the jar and it smashed across the floor, spilling its black contents. Chris hadn't survived the Ark for as long as he did without his instincts and they were telling him to run for it.

He had one foot out the window as a guard burst through the door. He was hitting the dirt by the time that guards shouted for help. He took off running, the ball forgotten as he dodged past people and buildings with one thought in mind. "Find Clarke; just find Clarke."

There were several guards running around after him but he managed to lose them before he ran into the medical bay.

"Clarke!" he exclaimed and the girl whirled around to stare at him. He was panting heavily but managed to get the words out. "That mean lady and her guards are after me! They're going to hurt you too-I heard them!"

Clarke gently pushed past him but quickly looked out of the medical bay. There were an abnormal amount of guards running around, pushing people to the side as they searched for something.

"I didn't mean to get in trouble but that lady had weird stuff in her house and it smells bad and they said you were in the way."

Clarke clenched her fists together and forced herself to take measure breaths. She was stuck in a drop ship, with an eight year old being hunted down by armed guards with no way out. Well, that last part wasn't exactly true.


	14. Chapter 14

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

Clarke quickly went over the layout of the camp in her head, trying to calculate the best way to get to the hidden exit. She had been gone so long that her knowledge was a little rusty. She also knew that they had to get out of the medical bay first. Chris was clinging to her leg and shaking. Clarke ran a hand through his hair to give some momentary comfort. The shouting from outside got louder and closer, until Clarke started to wonder about kicking through the back panels of the drop ship to get out.

The curtain moved suddenly and Clarke pushed Chris behind a table, her heart hammering in her chest. But she let out a breath when she saw Kane standing there.

"Clarke? What the hell is going on?"

She grabbed Chris' hand and hurried towards the curtain. Passed Kane's shoulder she could see the guards running around the main area. "I will explain everything, I promise," she said, "But right now, can you distract those guards long enough to get Chris and I out of here?"

Kane looked down at the shaking boy; his little hand gripping Clarke's so hard that his fingers were white. "They're going to hurt him if they find him," she whispered and Kane's face turned determined.

"Alright, go to the left and I'll send them right," he said before spinning around and marching towards the guards.

Clarke watched through the crack in the curtains; Kane gathered the guards together before the group hurried away to the right side of camp. Clarke burst through the curtain and pulled Chris after her, the two of them practically sprinting through the trails. She didn't care that people were staring because Chris was the focus.

She had some use to Diana despite her questioning her authority. But the orphans were non-existent to her. She made Chris run ahead of her when they reached the wall of the camp, her fingers pulling back the metal until they could both fit through. Chris paused as soon as he stepping out into the forest, his eyes getting wide at the sight of trees and flowers and open space.

But Clarke didn't have the time for him to admire anything until he was a safe distance away. "Go, quickly run!" she hissed and they scrambled down the hill with dirt and stones crunching under their boots.

Chris turned his head around to look back at Clarke but then he bounced back when he hit something. Finding his feet again, Chris craned his head all the way up to look at the dark haired man in front of him. The man smiled, despite the kid running into his legs and said, "You must be Chris."

"Bellamy!" Clarke gasped and Chris looked between them in shock.

That was Bellamy Blake. He was much taller in person.

"What the hell is going on?" Bellamy asked, "I could hear the shouting from a mile away."

Clarke grasped his arm and exclaimed, "I was right, Diana has something in her quarters. Chris saw it but the guards saw him and now they're after him. You have to take him and go back to the 100 Camp."

"Not without you!" Bellamy and Chris chorused. They looked at each other in surprise but Clarke just grinned.

"I'll be fine."

"But they want to hurt you Clarke!" Chris insisted, "I heard them."

Clarke grabbed him in a hug but turned to Bellamy. "This is exactly what I needed. Diana is worried that the others are starting to doubt her; that's why she wants me quiet. We don't need a war to end this; we need to undermine her power with the campers. I have to go back in and build a defence against her. Come back tomorrow night and we can both meet my mom and Kane; they'll help, I know they will."

Bellamy shook his head at the noise coming from the camp and was annoyed at the little time they had. "The last thing I want to do is have you in there on your own with a target on your back."

"Trust me; I can take care of myself. But you need to look after Chris first."

The boy pouted but let go of Clarke. He also scrunched up his face when Clarke kissed Bellamy goodbye-grownups were so gross sometimes. Clarke disappeared around the trees and up the hill again until they could see her no longer.

Chris looked up at Bellamy who managed to grin at him. For some reason, because of Clarke really, the two of them felt no awkwardness or distance. Bellamy had heard of Chris and Chris had heard of Bellamy.

"Looks like you're free kid," he said, "Ready to go home?"

Chris' face lit up and he nodded happily. Bellamy took his small hand and they walked in the direction of the 100 Camp. Or at least, they tried to. Chris kept getting distracted by birds and butterflies, the moss and the leaves.

At one point he tried to climb a tree to grab an apple which nearly made him fall, which nearly made Bellamy have a heart attack.

By the time they reached the river, Bellamy was sure that Chris was all out of wonder and awe. But the kid's jaw dropped when he saw the water and Bellamy couldn't help the grin that worked its way onto his own face. He let Chris dip his hands in the running water for a few minutes but then said, "Alright, that's enough. It'll take us forever to get home at this rate."

They went to the stones but Bellamy saw the uncertain look on Chris' face. "It's alright; we're just going to jump across them."

Chris still looked nervous so Bellamy picked him up and sat him on his shoulders. "Now you can look out for any wild animals," Bellamy added and he stepped his way across the wet stones.

It was a bit more difficult as the stones were slippery and Chris' added weight slightly threw him off. It was especially difficult when Chris saw something swimming through the water and yelled, "FISH!"

That only caused Bellamy to nearly overbalance and almost sent them both into the water. Once they were steady again, Chris turned so he was looking at Bellamy upside down.

"Sorry," he said bashfully, "I've never seen a live one before."

Bellamy laughed and jumped onto the bank. He didn't take Chris off his shoulders, figuring that they would get home faster this way. Chris kept chatting away about everything he was seeing and Bellamy was once again reminded of the beauty of Earth. It was a good thing to see someone be in awe of every tree and flower again.

Chris fell silent as they approached the walls of the 100 Camp, his eyes taking in the tall walls and guards walking around the top of them. "Welcome home kid," Bellamy said as he placed him back down on the ground.

Chris looked scared again and took Bellamy's hand. The gates opened and they walked through, just in time for dinner. Chris' head was spinning around, looking back and forth as he took everything in. Bellamy spotted the other kids before Chris did and Luke and Jennifer skidded to a stop in front of him. Chris jumped and hid behind Bellamy's leg.

"Who is that?" Luke asked but Jennifer was bouncing up and down with excitement. "That's Chris isn't it? He's finally come to play with us!"

Chris peeked out at them but Bellamy looked at the kids sternly. "Chris is new here and needs time to get used to everyone. Go have your dinner and maybe tomorrow you can play."

They scampered off with a "Bye Chris!"

He watched them go but Bellamy walked him over to the main fire. Octavia and Raven were standing there with fresh plates of food and they spotted them quickly. "Look who has come to stay live with us," Bellamy said and Octavia lit up. She guessed exactly who he was.

"Hi Chris! We've heard so much about you. Do you want some dinner?"

Chris nodded and Bellamy knew that the kid was going to be ok; especially when he practically inhaled the food he was given. People were curious about him of course, but they also knew to give him space.

They had also been curious at Clarke's sudden disappearance but with Bellamy storming around like a mad bull, they knew better than to ask. They trusted their leaders to make the decisions for now.

Eventually, Bellamy had to stop Chris from eating an entire chicken by himself. The kid was not used to so much food at once and Bellamy was worried he would get sick. As it got darker, more campers started to wave and greet Chris. In the time it took for them to cross the camp to their house, Chris had been given a new jacket, some new trousers and had his hair ruffled so much that it stuck up. Finally Bellamy and Octavia got him settled in Clarke's room-Chris' room.

"Can I read you a bedtime story?" Octavia asked as she held out a colourful children's book. Chris could only nod and together they sat against the headboard to read. Bellamy folded Chris' new things and put them away; he turned back to see Chris very interested in the pictures.

"Goodnight, you two," he said but Chris stopped him.

"Bellamy? When is Clarke coming?"

Octavia looked up at her brother, biting her lip. Their little group had been filled in about Chris' sudden appearance at camp but they were all worried about Clarke.

Bellamy glanced at Chris again, all tucked up in a warm bed for perhaps the first time in his life. "Clarke has some very important jobs to do and then, we're all going to be together. But she needs a bit of time."

Chris nodded his head and turned back to the story book. Octavia smiled at her brother but could see the concern behind his eyes. She had been giving him that look at lot in the past few days since Clarke had gone.

* * *

Clarke counted the green leaves in her hands; dirt caked under her fingers nails. She tucked them inside her jacket as she made her way calmly across the camp again. The guards hadn't said a word to her and Diana had been notably absent ever since Chris had disappeared. Once they couldn't find him, it was like they just gave up. Or more likely, they had retreated for the moment. Diana would probably not like people asking questions.

Clarke had her section in sight when Kane stepped out from its front door. He spotted her and glanced backwards, obviously telling her mother. Clarke squared her shoulders and walked purposely forward, only nodding to Kane as she passed him in the doorway. He shut the door after them with a click, leaving the room in fading light from the one small window. Her mother sat on a rickety stool, giving Clarke the look of a very pissed off woman.

"I think it's time you tell us the full story Clarke because you've been leaving out some important facts." Abby's voice was cold; exhausted even. Kane stood beside her and Clarke could only run a hand over her tiered face. She wasn't a child; she didn't need to be scolded for doing the right thing.

But since she also knew that Kane and Abby had little information, Clarke took in a deep breath and began.

"Diana and her people-perhaps her puppets on the Council-have been making and planting bombs around Grounder Camps." Without letting the adults speak, Clarke continued. "They've killed innocent people in an attempt to get rid of their enemies. The bombs are being made in Diana's quarters, where Chris saw them yesterday by accident. That's why they were chasing him. Diana also threatened me, which Chris heard, because she thinks my time with the 100 has undermined her authority with the campers here. That's about it."

"Wait wait," Abby stuttered, "Are you sure? Absolutely-."

"I'm sure. I've spent time with the Grounders; the attacks on their villages were completely unprovoked!" Clarke's voice grew in desperation.

"Diana had built up a fear among you all that makes you want to stay cramped up behind these walls. Earth may be terrifying but there is so much to see and do and the 100 know this. Their camp is amazing and they will gladly let us all go there once Diana is stopped."

"How do you intend to stop her?" Kane asked, genuinely curious. "She was always a sly person but can she really think hurting the Grounders and the 100 will help her? What does she expect-that she'll be the one in charge in the end?"

"She's crazy and that's dangerous because she doesn't let others see it. I've been talking to the Grounders and the 100; I trust that they'll be our man power when we confront Diana. Hopefully, by undermining the campers' trust in her, we can avoid a fight."

Kane nodded his head, clearly thinking this out in his head. Clarke knew that he had met Diana before; they had worked together. He probably knew her well enough and Clarke wasn't taken aback that he was so ready to believe that she could do something like this.

"She's built a fear among you all? "_You all_"?"

Both Kane and Clarke looked at Abby who was just staring strangely at Clarke. She shook her head slightly and added, "Since when were you not included in this camp?"

Clarke licked her lips, feeling the comforting material of Bellamy's jacket on her arms. "Since I found a new one," she replied honestly, "My home."

Abby blinked in surprise and Kane suddenly looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in between those two women. "Your home? The 100 Camp is your home?! Not us, not your family?"

"I didn't say that Mom! You are my family but this camp isn't. Weren't you listening, we can all go live with the 100 when we stop Diana from killing people!"

"Quiet, someone will hear," Kane hissed at them.

By then, both Clarke and Abby were standing facing each other. Clarke let out a frustrated sigh and spoke again, more calmly this time. "What I am trying to say is that the 100 aren't the ones we need to fight, they are the ones welcoming us. Diana is keeping everyone trapped in here to keep them contained and weak so she can hurt others. We have to work with the 100 and the Grounders to stop her and then everyone can start a new life."

Abby was still, her arms folded. But even she couldn't deny that what Clarke was saying was true. "If I am to believe all of this, then I need to know one thing. How on earth have you been talking to Grounders and the 100? Where is Chris? How did you hide him in such a small camp?"

"_That's more than one thing_," a snarky voice that sounded so much like Octavia's spoke in Clarke's head but she paused. "Finn showed me a way out of camp a few days ago. That's how he managed to follow our group on that first day before winter. I got Chris through the exit and gave him to my friend who was waiting outside the walls for a meeting. I've been talking to others the same way."

Abby and Kane glanced at each other and her mother raised an eyebrow. Kane shrugged and replied with a cryptic look. Clarke scrunched her nose up and couldn't help but think, "_Is this what it's like for other people to watch me and Bellamy_?"

The two turned back to face her and Clarke glanced between them. "Can you set up a meeting with us? If we are going to do this Clarke, then we have to know who we are making deals with," Kane replied finally.

Clarke grinned and pulled out the green leaves from her jacket. She shook them slightly, the dirt falling in flakes to the ground. "Trust me-I am way ahead of you on that one."

* * *

Monty had always been a genius when it came to plants and Clarke had never been so grateful for it. His knowledge had helped her to remember that a certain plant grew in the shadow of certain tree roots and its leaves caused anyone who ate them to pass out for hours. Clarke had ground up the leaves and put them into a tea which was given out to the night guards under the guise of a gift. They were out in minutes. She even had a few leaves left over.

Thanks to the curfew and Diana's confidence with her guards, the camp was deserted. Clarke skidded through the trails until she was outside the walls again, the air hitting her face with the smell of dirt and rain. Every time she stepped into the open forest, she was struck by the possibility of just running for it. She could just go right back to the 100 Camp and be surrounded by her friends when she figured everything out. But she also knew that she couldn't possibly do that. This was her best shot of saving people, of helping the Grounders too. So Clarke just grit her teeth and kept going.

She spotted Bellamy quickly and once again just savoured a moment in his arms. He looked exhausted, with some stubble around his face. It wasn't exactly the best impression to make on her mother but Bellamy managed to pull it off anyway, the handsome idiot. "Come on," she said softly as she took his hand. "The guards are out for another few hours and Kane and my Mom need to meet you. They won't help if you don't."

Bellamy huffed but followed her anyway. She could tell that he was wary, especially since she hadn't mentioned the knocking out the guards plan to him before. Truth was, she hadn't thought of it until both he and Chris had turned back to the 100 Camp. She trusted her friends to have welcomed Chris already.

Bellamy was tense as they slipped through the opening in the wall, his eyes darting around to every corner. To be safe, they kept to the edges of camp and were as careful as possible. Clarke nodded towards the door of her section and she felt Bellamy's hand on her lower back. She let out a breath and for the first time since landing, the Ark Camp didn't feel so lonely.

They hurried to the door and went inside, with Clarke shutting it behind them. She turned around to see her mother and Kane staring at Bellamy. He seemed far more relaxed than they were.

"Bellamy Blake!" Abby hissed, "Really?!"

"When I said I was speaking with the 100 Camp, I assumed you would figure out that I meant their leader," Clarke replied, slightly confused herself.

"Co-leader," Bellamy added which only made Abby's eyes dart back to him before staring at Clarke again.

"You want us to work with the man that shot Thelonious?"

Bellamy stiffened and Clarke automatically took a step forward. "Mom," she warned, "Don't."

Abby blinked in surprised and Kane cleared his throat. "Bellamy had shown himself to be a good leader-his camp isn't the one killing people for instance. Plus, it is about time communications opened up again. For that the past must stay in the past."

Abby paused but nodded curtly. Clarke let her shoulders drop and she subconsciously stepped closer to Bellamy. "I've filled them in about Diana and the Grounders as well as the bombs in her room. Right now, we all need to figure out how we're going to stop her for good."

"The first thing we need to do is check out those bombs and if she's planting anymore," Bellamy said but Kane was quick to answer.

"I've been keeping an eye on her quarters and nothing seems to have been moved from it."

"They could move it in pieces and put it together outside the walls," Abby said, "It would be more subtle."

"I think Diana's immediate focus is on getting me out of the way," Clarke grumbled, "She thinks I'm a threat."

"That's because you are Clarke. Your news that the 100 Camp can live comfortably and peacefully is making people want to jump ships more than you know," Kane said and Clarke wasn't that surprised.

"We've got your back Princess," Bellamy added, "Hunter and Caitlin said it would be a breeze to take over this place. They'd drop from the trees, take out the guards on the wall and from that vantage point, they could hit anyone who even aimed in their general direction. And you know they have the speed and strength to do it. If you get those gates open at that point, then my people can be on the ground as well."

"Sounds perfect but what about the bombs? What if she sets one off in the camp?"

"She wouldn't be that stupid," Abby said, "She wants this place to be her kingdom, why would she threaten it with a bomb?"

"The problem is that we can't just take over the camp; people wouldn't respond well to it. People need to want to leave this place without any thought to Diana."

Clarke pinched her nose and closed her eyes. This conversation was already exhausting. There were so many ways it could go wrong; one mistake and so many people could get hurt. She didn't want that on her shoulders. The best way to start was by taking small steps.

"Like I said before, we have to make people want to leave and be serious about it. I've already mentioned many of the benefits of the 100 Camp so I can keep doing that."

"I can grumble about the lack of equipment and plants to my patients when they visit," Abby offered carefully, "But we have to be subtle about this."

She gave Bellamy a pointed look and he shrugged. "Subtly isn't a trait of mine but that's not what I'm concerned with."

"And what is it exactly that you are concerned with?" Abby asked, a danger edging into her voice.

Bellamy didn't even pause. "Getting Clarke home safe and sound," he replied and Clarke smiled warmly at him, despite her mother's glare.

"You seem to have welcomed her so soon. We thought she was your prisoner."

"Yah, I tried it that way but Clarke said no."

He felt her punch his arm and knew that this wasn't the time for jokes.

"What he means is that we came to an agreement and then I...found a home at his camp. We can all find a home there." Clarke looked between Abby and Kane with hope and Kane managed to smile back.

"A home would be a wonderful thing Clarke but first we have to start the plan. Diana must be stopped before she can hurt anyone else."

"Tomorrow," Clarke blurted out, "We start first thing tomorrow."

She wanted out; she wanted to leave this place so badly. Clarke just wished to be surrounded by the welcoming cabins, warm fires and the freedom that came with them. She was even done with this conversation, especially with her mother being to tense and Bellamy being so awkward. She knew him too well; he was this far away from being offensive.

So she nudged his arm and nodded towards the door. He frowned at her and rightly so-the guards would be out for hours but Clarke was practically pushing him out the door already. Yet he followed her lead and walked out of the section with one last nod to Kane and Abby. The two adults were left alone and Kane sighed heavily.

"Despite my reservations and memories of Blake, he actually seems to be quite a focused young man."

Abby just hummed and darted towards the closed door. "Wait, where are you going?!" Kane hissed and Abby shushed him as she snuck out of the room.

"Quiet, I'm following them."

"Why?"

"Why? Because there is clearly more going on here than those two plotting a camp take over."

Kane frowned at her, his hands thrown out in confusion. "How could you possibly know that?"

Abby turned back to him, taking her eyes away from her daughter's retreating shadow of a moment. Her face softened and she stated, "It's the way he said her name...and the way she smiled at him."

With that Abby was gone, sneaking after the younger duo. She found them easily enough; they were the only ones outside. They stopped at a small section of metal wall, stuck behind one of the drop ships. She stayed behind it, looking out behind a corner. The moon was out but it was hidden behind the trees so the light came down in patchworks along the ground.

Bellamy slid the loose sheet of metal aside but turned back to Clarke who had her hands stuck into her pockets. "Are you really sending me away so early Princess?" he asked, in a teasing voice that went with his grin.

Clarke smiled in return but it didn't reach her eyes. "I know that we have a few hours but my mom and Kane are just getting used to you as an ally. They probably don't want you stay around for a chat."

Abby knew her daughter; she knew that was Clarke's exhausted face and stressed tone of voice. But apparently, Bellamy knew her daughter pretty well too. He looked so concerned and stepped forward to take her arms.

"It's going to be ok Princess. We just have to wait this out a little longer." Clarke sighed and let her forehead rest against his chest.

"I am so tiered of missing you," Clarke mumbled and Bellamy pressed a kiss to her hair.

Abby almost wanted to look away. They seemed so intimate, so in tune with each other. Bellamy wrapped his arms all the way around Clarke, until she closed her eyes and dragged his jacket into her fists. Abby watched the worry and the anger melt from her daughter's face and she leaned against the wall of the drop ship.

Bellamy sighed and said, "Sometimes Princess, I just want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you home where no one can ever take you away again."

"No one took me away-I came back here myself. Just like how I went with you because I wanted to."

Bellamy chuckled and even Clarke grinned with him. "Yah, I suppose. So I have to ask nicely next time I kidnap you?"

Clarke opened her eyes and stared up at him, a strand of hair falling away from her cheek as she moved. "Bellamy Blake, you don't have to ask to keep me around; the only place I want to be is with you."

Before Abby could blink Bellamy had leaned down and kissed Clarke. She nearly gasped but managed to restrain herself. She also congratulated herself-a mother's instinct was always right.

Clarke pulled away from Bellamy only slightly; enough to mumble, "Besides, you are a really terrible kidnapper."

Bellamy laughed but Clarke quickly pressed her hands to his mouth to stifle it. That only caused her to giggle and Abby had to turn away finally. They were surrounded by misery and hopelessness and yet managed to look like two people on top of the world. Clarke looked so _happy_. She seemed ecstatic to be near Bellamy and never had her daughter ever, smiled so wide.

A few moments passed as they said their goodbyes and Abby heard the metal sheet being dragged closed again. Clarke's footsteps rounded the drop ship and she jumped when she saw her mother out of the corner of her eye.

"Mom!" she hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Abby just stared at her, tears almost welling up in her eyes. Clarke saw this and suddenly looked concerned again. "Mom, are you ok?" she asked but Abby just gently took her face in her hands.

"Do you love him?"

Clarke blinked and she then knew that her mother had seen everything. A blush came across her face and Abby almost chuckled at it. "Mom..."

"Just tell me...do you love him?"

She watched as so many emotions flittered through Clarke's eyes. There was concentration, worry, joy, understanding and then finally acceptance.

"Yes," she said firmly, her stare not wavering.

Abby nodded, tears actually falling at his point. "I still don't like him very much."

Clarke snorted but Abby hugged her away. "Give me time," she said, "If he loves you then I can like him."

Clarke hugged her mother back and sighed, giving one last look at the moon above. It had been nearly a week since she had left the 100 Camp and things were getting restless. Like she had told the other three back in their section, tomorrow was important. But for now, she could just concentrate on the fact that her mother didn't completely hate her boyfriend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

"It can't be as great as you say it is?"

Clarke turned her head to look at the man speaking, his arms wrapped around his knees. The other people on the ground, all gathered around a fire and Clarke, looked between her and the man. He had interrupted her mid-story which irritated some people. They wanted to hear more about the 100 Camp, not have it questioned. But Clarke just smiled at him, in an almost heartbreaking way.

"This place is so bad that you think a warm bed and friendly people are impossible. The 100 Camp is not some fantasy that I made up; the stories we've been told aren't completely far off from the truth. The people there are both adventurous and smart so they've learned to survive."

She looked around at the group again, happy to see some new faces. She had talked to so many new people over the past few days that she was losing count. It was a good thing because her message was getting around. Her mom had been doing a pretty good job as well; even Kane had convinced others to change sides. She had spent her last few evenings sitting around various fires and whispering stories. People were actually eager to hear about what was out there.

"Diana is just keeping us all here, behind these walls for no reason. She's scared and that's alright but she can't stop all of us from finding a better life."

The short alarm went off to tell everyone that it was time to return to their sections for the night and Clarke bit back a growl of annoyance. Some of the group hurried away while others walked slowly, whispering to each other about what they had just heard.

Clarke wrapped Bellamy's jacket tighter around herself and stood up from her seat. She strolled through the camp, keeping an eye on the guards by the wall. There had been some confusion about the sudden exhaustion that had hit them all at the same time but it had been put down to double shifts and too much moon shine.

As she passed the main area of the camp, she looked up at the oak tree that peeked over the walls. She carefully examined the tree but kept walking as to not attract attention. Tied to one of the upper branches was a piece of cloth, a dark blue against the wood. Even if you did pick it out, it would just look like the cloth got thrown up there by the wind. But Clarke knew what it really meant. The cloth was a message, telling her that he friends were watching. It gave her comfort to know that Caitlin was in the trees somewhere with her knives and Jasper was ready with his gun.

It was also nice to have Hunter outside to keep an eye on Bellamy. Octavia could calm him down but Hunter had a better chance of pinning him if he lost his temper.

She hurried the last few steps to her section and opened the door before looking back over her shoulder. Diana's quarters seemed quiet with two guards standing outside the door. She hadn't been seen around camp much in the past few days which had made Clarke's plan run smoothly.

But a feel of dread made the hairs on Clarke's neck stand up, as if something was going to jump out at any moment and scare her. Things were just working out too well. She looked around the camp once again before going inside and closing the door.

* * *

"I'm going to fall on my face and break every bone in my body."

Bellamy turned away from his view of the Ark Camp to look backwards at Monty, who was clutching the trunk of a tree for dear life. In fairness, they were a few metres off the ground, getting a bird-eye view of the enemy camp below, but Monty still didn't have to be so dramatic.

"Calm down and... don't look down," Bellamy advised him and then went back to his post.

He saw Clarke's blonde head disappear through a door and he felt his heart sink slightly. She hadn't been able to sneak out in a while so it had been days since he had seen her. He couldn't even tell her that Chris was doing ok; it was like he had always lived at the 100 Camp.

What was really irritating Bellamy was the fact that it could be so easy to just take over the place. Their security was useless and he hated that he couldn't have Clarke by his side. He was tiered of the waiting.

The leaves rusted with the wind and Bellamy jumped slightly when Hunter appeared on the opposite branch at the same time. He crouched down, without having to hold onto anything, and stared down at the camp.

"Everything quiet?" he asked and Bellamy nodded. Yet Hunter didn't look too happy.

"Has anyone come in and out of the camp? Of the front gates or the secret exit?"

Bellamy looked back at Monty, who was frowning and terrified at the same time. "No one had gone anywhere. Why?"

Hunter sighed and examined the guards below. "Ever since the attacks started, we've been keeping a closer eye on the forest; checking for tracks and broken trails. A few days ago we spotted some footprints between this camp and the river. It could be nothing but I don't want to underestimate this camp again."

"They must be from before we started a closer watch," Monty reasoned but Hunter still looked concerned. He turned to Bellamy again. "Did Clarke tell you what the signal was? How will we know when to attack?"

Bellamy rolled his eyes in amusement and replied, "She said that we'd just know. In Clarke speak that meant when the bullets start flying and people start screaming."

Hunter shrugged. "At least it'll be noticeable."

The guards below them marched across the wall, passing right under the tree. The other trees surrounding the camp were filled with other Grounders and the 100 yet not one guard ever really looked up. It made him irritated to think that he had once worked for these people on the Ark.

Bellamy had to wonder at how much things had changed in such a short space of time. Now they were changing again. The next few days would completely change how all the camps interacted with each other. It sent a tension into the air that Bellamy didn't like because he had to wait it out. He didn't like waiting.

"You should rest soon," Hunter advised, "Get someone to cover your spot for a while."

Bellamy nodded but glanced back at Monty. "My concern is how we're going to get Monty down this tree without alerting everyone in a ten mile radius."

"No thanks guys, I'll just stay up here forever."

* * *

When she looked back on the moment things went bad, Clarke remembered that it started very calmly. She had been hurrying between her section and the medical bay when Diana had called her name. At first she didn't acknowledge it because Diana had been absent for days and there was a women with a gashed knee to care for. But Diana repeated herself, with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Miss Griffin?"

Clarke froze in the middle of the camp and turned her head to see the Chancellor standing on the platform outside her quarters. Two guards stood either side of her, their guns clutched in her hands. She eyed them carefully, suspicion creeping in. Bellamy told her that people only hold their guns that way if they really intend to use them. Soon. She swallowed harshly but kept her cool.

"Yes?" she answered, not stepping any closer. It was already feeling like a stand -off between them and the other campers could feel it. They stopped what they were doing and stared at Diana and Clarke. Work ceased, silence fell and Clarke realised that this was it. Adrenaline started to spike through her and she desperately wanted to glance into the trees for her friends but stopped herself. The look on Diana's face had barely contained fury but with a mask of indifference and pity.

"It has come to my attention that you have been deceiving our camp," Diana said, "I have it on good authority that you are in contact with the 100 Camp and even Grounders, in order to destroy the home we have built here. I think the whole community deserves to hear your reasoning."

It wasn't a bad plan; put her on the spot with no warning and watch her stutter. It was Diana's style to put what she wanted out in front of everyone to make a statement. It might have worked; except for the fact that Clarke had been anticipating this for a while.

"I haven't been deceiving anyone," Clarke replied calmly, "Of course I've been in contact with the 100 Camp; they're my friends. They also know that we are suffering here because of your poor leadership and wish to offer their camp as a new home."

The guards surrounding the wall and Diana all seemed to freeze and turn to their Chancellor. They hadn't expected such a calm and honest answer; not to mention a direct attack on Diana's authority. Clarke jumped at their weak moment and kept going.

"I mean, do the Council even make any decisions anymore?" Clarke asked, "Or do they just follow your lead. Your lead, that doesn't even go anywhere by the way. You make us all suffer behind these walls and for what? For nothing? And while we're all being so open and honest as a community, why don't you explain your reasons behind setting bombs off at innocent Grounder camps?"

Clarke was on a roll at this point and the entire camp, which had shoved its way into a circle to watch the fight, broke out into shouts and chaos. Diana looked around wildly, yelling at her guards to quiet down the masses. Clarke saw her mother and Kane shove their way to the front of the crowd but couldn't get to her. She took a chance to look up at the trees and wished that she could spot someone to give the signal.

"These allegations are false and ridiculous," Diana exclaimed, "You are just reaching for any excuse to run back to your friends-the enemies of this camp!"

"They are your enemies because you made them that way!" Clarke spat back, "You set those bombs, you killed innocent people and for what?! For the delusional idea that you could take over?"

"It is not delusional! I will not take orders from Grounders or children!"

Diana's words acted like a muffler to the crowd, some people actually taking in her words and being shocked into silence. Others were only making noise because the guards were pushing them and pointing their guns.

Despite two years of being ordered around and stomped into the mud, the people of the Ark Camp weren't stupid. Technology was common in their camp, even if Diana chose not to use it. They knew it was possible to make weapons; many had suggested it so that they could expand camp. Now they knew why Diana said no. She had plans for those weapons. Diana zeroed in on Clarke again and with a fury in her eyes, she ordered, "Take Clarke Griffin to the holding cells!"

Abby and Kane shot forward to stop the guards and even Finn shoved a few people aside to appear in the circle. Clarke scrambled backwards, knowing that she was boxed in by at least two drop ships. Three guards held their guns out in front of her and closed in.

Just as one of them reached out to grab her arm, a knife came out of nowhere and sank itself into his throat. He fell with a bloody cry and the two beside him were taken down the same way. Clarke looked up to see every guard get either stabbed or shot, all of them falling to the ground, their guns useless. People screamed and scrambled away from them.

Suddenly, Grounders dropped down from the trees and landed on the wall. Clarke actually smiled when she saw Caitlin and Hunter, even though they looked deadly and serious. Soon, it was just Diana standing alone on the platform with no one to carry out her orders. The Ark Campers were finally silent and all staring up at the people who had haunted their nightmares. Clarke could understand their fear; the Grounders did make a terrifying sight. But then Caitlin smiled at Clarke and called out, "You asked for a rescue?"

Clarke laughed, which seemed to break the tension somewhat. Hunter nodded his head towards the large metal gate and Clarke nodded back. "Open the gates," she called out, "Quickly, open them!"

Kane reacted first and he and Finn hurried to follow Clarke's command. Just as she had hoped, Bellamy was standing right outside with the 100 fighters. They marched into the Ark Camp like it was just another day. People craned their necks to see Bellamy Blake stroll his way through their camp, looking every bit the hero from their stories.

Clarke let out a sigh of relief, the anxiety leaving her. They had won so far; most of the danger was over.

"That was embarrassingly easy," Jasper called out, "Should we ask them to do it again just to make things interesting?"

Monty managed to elbow his friend in the side but Bellamy had his eyes trained on Clarke. She kept her hands clenched by her sides; they were in front of everyone and the next few moments would decide how the Ark Campers would see their leadership. They could make out later.

"I told you this would work," Clarke said to him and he picked up on her train of thought straight away. So he refrained from hugging her and just nodded.

"It worked a bit too well Princess; what do we do with her?"

Clarke spun around and frowned when she saw Diana kneeling on the platform. The two guards either side of her were on the ground, but Diana's arms were pinned to the wooden floor with sharp daggers that had caught on her sleeves. She was desperately trying to free herself but with little success. Grounder had really good aim.

Caitlin and Hunter, with a skill only received from years on Earth, simply climbed across the tops of the buildings until they landed on the platform either side of her. Diana stopped her struggles and stared up at them with an attempt at bravery. She swerved her head towards Clarke and Bellamy. They looked right back and Clarke was very aware of how glad she was that he was beside her again.

"Is this how you want your peace?!" Diana spat, "Gained through force and bloodshed."

Clarke flinched but Bellamy quickly answered, "You gave us no alternative. You started a war with people you couldn't win against. Now you have to face the consequences of your actions."

Diana curled her lip in disgust and taunted them. "And what will my punishment be? How will two children judge me?!"

Clarke just started back at her in an almost sad way. "It won't be us judging you. It wasn't our camps you destroyed."

Fear finally spread across Diana's face and she looked up at Caitlin and Hunter again. The Grounder leader just titled her head at the women. "You killed entire camps," Caitlin said, "Our people want a word with you."

She whistled sharply and two other Grounders jumped down from the wall. They reached the platform and freed Diana, only to grab her by the arms and drag her towards the gates. The other campers gave her no help or sympathetic looks. She had been a nightmare for people even back on the Ark and people were done being stuck under her thumb.

She passed Clarke and Bellamy and looked over her shoulder as she went through the gates. Clarke had never been looked at with such hatred before. On instinct, she reached out and took Bellamy's hand behind her back. Then, right before she disappeared from sight, Diana smiled.

Clarke blinked and once again a feeling of dread struck her gut. Something was wrong. Bellamy put his gun away on his belt and called out orders for the 100 to gather up the weapons. He looked at her again and gestured towards the platform. Clarke walked with him, knowing that they had to calm down the crowd but she kept glancing back at the gates. Diana was up to something; she had to be.

"Bellamy, something's wrong," she hissed and he frowned. "This was too easy," she added.

They joined Hunter and Caitlin on the platform and the three of them stood there in a circle. "We took her by surprise, that's all," Caitlin answered but Clarke shook her head.

"Maybe but there's something else I can feel it."

"Well right now we need to focus on this crowd," Bellamy reasoned and he and Clarke turned back to the people. They were eerily quiet, all staring back at them.

"This is not a takeover, despite everything you've seen," Bellamy announced, "Diana and her guards killed innocent people and now have to answer for their crimes. The 100 Camp is opening its gate to anyone who willingly chooses to join us. We can give safety, food, water and a home as long as you follow basic human rules."

Clarke joined in at this point, standing right beside him on the platform. "You can stay here if you wish but like I have already told so many of you, the 100 Camp is your best chance at survival. We'll be leaving soon so if you want to come with us, gather your things and be back here in time."

Some people hurried off immediately, others did the same and cheered as they did so. Clarke saw her mother and Kane striding towards the medical bay and Abby smiled proudly at her daughter before she went to collect the medical supplies.

Clarke also spotted Finn standing in the middle of the camp, glancing between her and Bellamy. Feeling self-conscious, Clarke walked down the platform to speak to him. She felt Bellamy's reluctance to let her go but she threw him a smile. He raised an eyebrow, smirked and then turned back to Caitlin and Hunter. She met Finn halfway and hoped to convince him to come with them. She didn't want him to try and survive on his own.

Instead, Finn spoke. "You two look like a real team up there."

Clarke nearly blushed and replied, "We do, I guess."

Finn was almost smiling despite himself and he leaned in close to her. She was ready to push him away but Finn just shook his head. "I didn't stand a chance, did I? The moment you two met, there was never going to be anyone else was there?"

Clarke blinked and then let out a sigh. "Finn, you may be a great friend but he's my best friend. That's the difference. Please, come with us and start over at the 100 Camp. We could use your skills and you could have an actual home."

Finn just took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Don't worry about me, Clarke. I'll be fine."

He gave her another smile but then walked away to his section. Clarke let out a puff of air and ran a hand through her hair. Everything had just changed and it had changed very fast. Now her brain was filled with plans and ideas about the 100 Camp. They would have to build more houses, which meant expending the walls and was there enough food in the area for a larger group? She turned back to the platform for only a second, only a moment.

But it was enough time for a loud booming sound to echo around the camp and make the ground shake. Everyone spun around to see a large black cloud appear from the trees.

"What the hell was that?!" Bellamy yelled as he skidded to a stop beside Clarke, his arm automatically going around her. Caitlin and Hunter appeared beside them but their faces were in shock. Clarke quickly racked her brains for what could possibly be in that direction and she got her answer.

"Isn't that where your camp is?" she asked but Hunter shook his head.

"No way, ours is at least another mile away from the cloud. But-but we do have a supply village there. It's where we keep the books and raw materials before we make them into something else. It's pretty big so someone might have thought it was a village."

Bellamy and Clarke looked at each other and everything clicked into place. Clarke hadn't had spare leaves from the tea; a guard had been planting the bomb instead. The footprints Hunter found weren't from weeks ago but much earlier. Diana had smiled because she had already managed to cause one more destructive moment.

Caitlin suddenly choked out, "Mason!" and she darted forward.

Hunter caught her wrist and stopped her. "What?! What's wrong?"

Caitlin looked more desperate than Clarke had ever seen her and the Grounder girl replied, "Mason said that he was spending the day there doing research. He was there!"

She pulled her arm away and sprinted out of the gates with her brother right behind her. "Jasper, Miller!" Bellamy called, "Organise the camp and send everyone back home!"

Together he and Clarke went after the Grounder siblings, knowing that they wouldn't be able to catch them. But they ran anyway and kept them in sight as they sped through the trees. The happy moment was gone and Clarke felt defeated. They may have won the war but Diana might have just have had one last laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

**Dividing Lines**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of this.

**Thank you everyone for liking this story. I can't tell you how glad I am about the reviews and the favourites. I hope this last chapter is something you like and are happy with. Thanks again!**

Caitlin and Hunter ran with a purpose and a confidence that Clarke couldn't have anticipated. They knew the Earth, the way to their home and their friend was in danger; there was little chance of catching up with them. To Bellamy and Clarke, the siblings were blurs in the distance until Caitlin disappeared from sight.

It nearly made Clarke stop running but she could feel Bellamy sprinting behind her so she kept going until she met a still Hunter. He was panting but pulled aside a large clump of bushes to reveal a tunnel. "The area is littered with them," he said, "It's been a secret of our tribes for so long but we need to get to our camp now. Come on."

Clarke and Bellamy just glanced at each other before following Hunter down the tunnel. It was dark and damp so they trusted Hunter to lead the way. Clarke could hear the echo of Caitlin's footsteps further on and she didn't blame the girl for not stopping for them. If Caitlin loved Mason even a fraction of how she loved Bellamy, then Clarke understood perfectly. She was just thankful that Hunter had the patience to stop for them.

She had never known exactly how far away the Grounder camp was but in ten minutes, the light from the other end of the tunnel appeared. She saw Caitlin go through it and they followed moments later. They were standing in a large clearing that was filled with fruit trees. Clarke could barely believe they were all there, growing tall and healthy. The Grounders knew how to grow food that was for sure. It would have been a beautiful spot if not for the air being choked with smoke and a foul smell.

A dark twister of the smoke came from the other end of the clearing and Caitlin was hurrying towards it. The trio ran after her only for them to turn a corner and nearly bang into her. All four of them were left standing there in shock. The remains of buildings were scattered around a blackened and ash covered circle. Objects that had once been books, the remains of cars and even pots and pans were chipped to bits and dotted around the space. Diana had certainly done her job.

Caitlin suddenly scampered down the hill they were standing on, her footsteps uncertain on the bumpy ground. "Mason!" she screamed, "Mason where are you?!"

Some people, covered in dirt, pushed their way from the forest and from under the shelter they had taken. From their tough work clothes, Clarke guessed that they had been working in the village at the time. Hunter was swerving around trying to spot Mason but Bellamy and Clarke had never seen him so they couldn't help.

"We have to find that bomb or what's left of it," Bellamy said softly, "It'll prove what Diana did."

She knew that he was just trying to do something to aid their friends but Clarke couldn't help but think that Diana was a past problem. A loud coughing came from the far side of a rotting clump of trees and a guy appeared from behind them. He was about Bellamy's height but with blonde hair and Grounder clothes on.

"I step away for one second and the whole place blows up!" he coughed out with an irritated expression.

"Mason!" Caitlin breathed out and she practically jumped into his arms. Mason, who was staring at the blast sight, didn't seem to notice at first exactly how emotional his fiancé was. "The books! They've destroyed the bloody books! Oh they are so lucky those were copies because I would...Hey, hey what's wrong?"

He finally saw the tears in Caitlin's eyes and he held her face in her hands. "I knew you were here today and-and I thought you were dead," she stuttered out and Mason just pressed his forehead to hers.

"Well, a certain someone asked me to pick up her sharpened knives at the blacksmiths so I left just in time. Looks like you being a bossy leader helps now and again."

Caitlin actually laughed and she reached up to kiss him. Clarke smiled and suddenly felt someone take her hand. She looked over to see Bellamy and he smirked at her. "What, I don't get a kiss too?" he asked.

"You weren't in a dire situation."

"Well, I ran all that way didn't I?"

By the time they turned back to their friends, Hunter had hugged Mason so tightly that the other Grounder had gone red. Then Mason spotted them and he gave them an easy grin. "Ah, you must be the Sky People I've heard so much about."

He shook Clarke and Bellamy's hands but kept a firm grip on Caitlin's. "We just came from their camp," she told him, "The ambush went well and we stopped their leader but not before we realised that she had planted one more bomb here. Don't worry, the guards have her and she'll be tried by our people."

Mason nodded but he seemed obviously distracted by the destruction around him. "There weren't too many people here today," he explained, "Everyone is in the main village talking about the group of fighters that went out with you this morning ironically. But we should still do a sweep of the area and check for the injured."

"Alright," Caitlin agreed, "I'll take the left, Hunter take the right and Mason can go between us. I'll send someone to run to the village and get helpers. There's no way they didn't hear the explosion." Hunter and Mason set off, after Mason gave Caitlin a wink. She grinned almost bashfully.

"What can we do?" Clarke asked but Caitlin just shook her head.

"Go home," she advised, "You two will have enough on your hands in the next few weeks without worrying about us. Don't worry; we can take care of ourselves."

"Oh we know," Bellamy muttered.

Caitlin rolled her eyes at him and said goodbye before setting off after her brother and fiancé. Clarke watched them leave and spread out across the blackened area. She knew that it would take a long time to rebuild but they were Grounders; who knows what skills they had. She felt Bellamy squeeze her hand and she looked over to smile at him. He was covered in dirt and she was pretty sure there was a twig in his hair but in that moment, he was best thing she had ever seen.

"You heard Caitlin," he said, "Let's go home Princess."

* * *

"Bellamy! Stop teaching Chris how to cheat!"

Both boys looked over at Clarke who was standing outside the Main Hall with her arms folded. Chris was sat on top of Bellamy's shoulders again and they managed to stop every shot that was sent towards the goal. Granted, the goal posts were two jackets and the ball looked like it was falling apart but the game of football was still being taken seriously by all involved.

"This isn't cheating Princess," Bellamy protested, "Its strategic game play."

"Yah what he said," Chris yelled back only for Bellamy to hold up his hand for a high five. Chris slapped his hand and they went back to playing. Clarke could only shake her head at them.

It had only been two days since Diana had been captured but it felt like so much longer. As expected most people moved over to the 100 Camp and there were happy reunions mixed with nervous stares. There wasn't really enough room so people had to bunk together or even sleep outside. Thankfully, the weather was getting warmer but it still wasn't a great idea.

Clarke and her mother had been rushed off their feet in the medical bay while Bellamy had been busy organising new patrols, new houses and extending the walls. More food had to be gathered, more clothes had to be made and they needed a list of the skills the old Ark campers had in order to know who could really be useful. It felt like chaos but Clarke knew that eventually things would settle down. There was no more running away; this was home.

Abby appeared at her daughter's side, sipping a cup of warm tea. "It's getting late," she said, "You should get something to drink and turn in for the night."

"I wish. I really need to sort out the rest of the new medical supplies and check on the malnourished campers again."

"Monty said he would do that," Abby interrupted, "You should take some time for yourself. Things can go on for a night without you hovering; Bellamy too."

Abby glanced down at the make shift football field and smiled. "He really is great with children. And he has such a confidence amongst the others. So many of the old Ark Campers had immediately turned to him as co-leader with you."

Clarke scrunched up her nose and muttered, "I liked it better when you hated him. Now it's as if you like him better than me."

Abby shrugged with amusement. "Well, he did clear away all the dried leaves from my new cabin."

"Oh come on Mom."

Abby brushed away some stray hairs from her daughter's face. She titled her head and looked at her curiously. "You smile more when you're around him. I think we'd all like to see that smile again."

With a final soft grin, her mother turned away and walked back down the steps of the Main Hall.

Clarke sighed and folded her arms over her chest. For the past two nights, she had either been on her feet or had a nap in a chair in the medical bay. It would be so nice to just have a few hours in her own bed. And like her mother had said, things could be handled for those few quiet hours when everyone else would be asleep too. People were winding down already with the game or sitting in the Main Hall.

So Clarke made her decision and hopped down the steps and across the camp to Bellamy's house. Their house. She didn't want to say goodnight to anyone even. She was going to take these few hours to recharge. Clarke closed the doors behind her and went into their room. She hadn't really been in it since she had returned but all her things were still there, including her sketches stacked up on the table. Clarke let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

The sound of the door creaking made her open them again and look over her shoulder. Bellamy grinned at her warmly as he let the door shut. "You made a quick getaway Princess," he commented and Clarke shrugged.

"I thought it was time to get some real sleep after all we've been through in the past few days. I've barely been in this room since we got back."

"You're not the only one."

He took a few steps towards her until he could tug on her hand and pull her into a hug. Clarke finally let herself relax and she melted into his embrace. They just stood there for a while, wrapped up in each other and not saying a word. It was all they needed after days spent apart. "You do realise that you're still wearing my jacket?" Bellamy hummed and Clarke just smiled against his chest.

"I don't need it anymore," she said, "I've got you back now."

Bellamy pushed the jacket off her shoulders and it fell down to her elbows. He didn't give her time to shrug it off because he leaned down and kissed her. Clarke just grasped his arms and breathed him in. "It had been too long since I've had a good night's sleep with you beside me," Bellamy murmured, "And, conveniently, all my jobs for the evening got taken off my hands."

"Well, isn't that a coincidence, mine too," Clarke agreed with a hum.

Outside the guards were slowly lighting all the torches on the trails and people were making their way back to their homes. Monty was darting from cabin to cabin, checking on all the patients with Abby helping and advising him. Jasper and Kane were giving out the rotas for watch. And everyone had the same order to not disturb Clarke and Bellamy.

* * *

"Open the gates!" Miller called from the wall, across the camp from the two guards stationed at the entrance.

They quickly did as they were told and the impressive doors were thrown open for Caitlin, Hunter and Mason to walk into the 100 Camp. The Grounders carefully marched through the camp, making sure that people weren't startled by their presence. People still gave them glances and worried stares but no one stopped them.

They reached the main area and saw Bellamy and Clarke standing on the porch of their house. A table was put out with papers and maps which Clarke was studying. Bellamy was sitting on the railing and he spotted them easily. "You're late," he complained, "I thought Grounders could pop up anywhere they wanted."

"Unless you want us to dig a tunnel in the middle of your house, I suggest you be grateful we're here," Caitlin grumbled but Mason just threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Ignore her scowls; she's just grumpy the early wake up this morning. The early riser rebuilds the village and all that."

"The early riser can stay the hell away and leave me to sleep," she added but her brother changed the subject when he saw the details on the maps.

"So you are planning to extended the walls," he said, "If you're going in every direction then it might be a lot of work."

"Nothing we can't handle. But what was it that you wanted to talk about? Your messenger from yesterday said it was urgent."

"It isn't about Diana, is it?" Clarke asked Caitlin in a whisper.

Caitlin shook her head and replied, "No, we've taken care of her. She won't be bothering anyone again. It's actually about that lake of yours."

"What about it?"

The three Grounders exchange looks and then Hunter said, "What would think about Grounders and the 100 having a joint festival there in the next few weeks. It could be in celebration of another year on Earth and a hint that our two camps can finally co-exist together without the Ark Camp hovering like a shadow."

Clarke and Bellamy turned to each other and he just said, "What do you think Clarke?"

She frowned slightly at the use of her first name but instead looked back at the Grounders. Bellamy had been staying away from her nickname for the past few days and it was starting to irritate her more than the actual name ever did.

"I think it's a great idea. We can share food, materials and I've heard you guys know how to make good music down here with actual instruments, not just computers and records."

"We know how to have a good party, that's for sure," Hunter said with a grin.

Bellamy just nodded. "I like it. And it's close enough to our camp so nervous people don't feel threatened and can return home whenever they want."

"Easy for everyone," Clarke agreed.

"So it's settled," Caitlin said happily, "We can start organising in the next week. Don't worry, it won't interrupt your camp expansion either."

Clarke looked between her and Mason and she found herself smiling warmly. "Will your wedding be as big a party?"

"Of course, we go all out for those things," Mason replied. "Yup, there's a feast, music , dancing and the whole ceremony part of course."

Clarke laughed, actually looking forward to the event now. "Maybe Mason and Bellamy can fight it out to see who gets to be Hunter's best bro. Monty and Jasper have been taking bets all day."

It wasn't hard to find that funny but Hunter replied, "They'd have no chance; Caitlin's been winning that fight since we were kids."

"Oh yah, I am so not taking on your sister," Bellamy added.

"Hey there you guys are!" They all turned to see Raven standing at the door of her cabin. "Come here, I have something to show you," she called before disappearing through her doorway.

"That would be the bomb pieces we found at your village. Raven collected them and she wants you to see it just in case something like this ever happens again," Clarke said.

"Sounds like plan to me," Caitlin said and as the two boys headed off down the steps, she leaned in closer to Clarke. "And then maybe you can ask Bellamy why he's suddenly calling you Clarke when he's not annoyed, worried or angry. It's weird; make him stop."

Clarke snorted and said goodbye to her friends as they went over to Raven. She sighed and leaned against the table. The plans were very well put together and thought out. They had the supplies, the materials and the workers. It would be a good project for everyone and it would let people bond over building a new wall.

She turned back to Bellamy who was still sitting on the railing but gazing out at the camp and the people strolling around its trails.

"What is wrong with you today?" she asked but he only raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm good Clarke."

She suddenly stepped forward and prodded a finger against his chest. "Ah you see, right there. You've just been calling me Clarke for the past few days. What happened to Princess?"

Bellamy just grabbed her belt loops and pulled her to stand in between his legs. He wrapped both arms around her waist and then shrugged. "It's nothing. You...you're just not the Princess anymore. That name was because the Ark still haunted us, because people still thought of you as one of the privileged. Now, we're all one camp and... it's ok if you don't like the nickname anymore."

"Bellamy," Clarke mumbled, and she let her hands rest on the back of his neck. "The nickname doesn't have anything to do with the Ark anymore; that's not why I still like it. Princess means...it means you're teasing me for being too uptight. It means you're stressed but you don't want anyone else to know. Princess means you're sleepy and want me to come back to bed. Princess doesn't mean that Ark or who we used to be. Princess, the name, means you."

Bellamy just tugged her forward into a breathless kiss and she smiled against his lips. "Feeling better now?" she asked and he nodded.

"Yes but if you start calling me Princess, we might have a problem."

Clarke laughed but above her giggles they both heard, "So gross."

Turning their heads, Clarke and Bellamy saw Chris standing there with a disgusted look on his face. "Grown ups are so gross," he repeated but Bellamy just scooped him up and started to tickle him.

"So gross, huh? Wait until you start kissing girls, then Clarke will be the one annoyed," he said.

"There will be no kissing anyone for a long time," Clarke protested, slightly freaked out at the thought of Chris growing up that fast. Chris just kept laughing until he managed to wriggle away and hit the porch on two feet. He scampered down the steps again and re-joined the group of children, who were organising a new game already.

Clarke took a moment to examine the camp again, the people a mix of the 100 Camp and the Ark Camp. Clothes were being exchanged and attitudes were so high that you couldn't always tell which camp they had lived in for the past two years.

"There are no more divisions, Princess," Bellamy said as he kept on arm secured around her waist, "We're all stuck together now."

"We actually did it," Clarke mumbled but the smile on her face showed how happy she was about that fact.

Bellamy stood up and held out his hand to her. "Come on; we better do a patrol of our new camp. We've got a lot of changes to make."

Clarke linked her fingers with his and together, they walked down the steps of their house.

Then there was a thump and crash, loud enough for the entire camp to jump. Bellamy and Clarke looked between the broken window and very guilty looking Chris. "Change number one," Bellamy sighed, "No football near the cabin windows."


End file.
